Secrets of the Knighttime
by SmilingChipmunk
Summary: Sebastian is frustrated when a taunting girl offers him her soul for free. Is she oblivious to the consequences or truly tired of living and wishes for it to end? Sado-masochistic owner of an insane mind, Zylphia is an odd mix of childish, mature, kind and dangerous, longing for a death only demons can grant and holding a strange burning hatred for bastianXOC, anime based
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, only my own character.

AN: If you would believe it, Zylphia is actually a name from the 1800's! I thought it was an awesome name, so I gave my character that name. She is a very odd person, verging on insane, so keep reading to find out why. My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic :)

* * *

><p>"Who could that be?" Madam Red looked towards the door where a knock had resonated out moments before.<p>

"They're finally here…." Lau smirked slyly. Madam Red looked at him expectantly.

"So, who is it?" Lau turned to the young earl who stared at the chess board.

"Answer the door, Sebastian." Ciel said off handedly to the groomed butler. Sebastian gave a small bow before exiting the room to the main door. Mey-Rin had already reached the door and opened it, peering outside.

"I'm sorry to interrupt at this time of day, but I came to inquire about your household's demon butler." A girl's voice drifted to Sebastian's ears, and in an instant, he slipped in front on Mey-Rin, grabbed the girl while slapping his hand over her mouth and yanking her into a dark room. Mey-Rin's confused murmurs echoed to them from behind the door and Sebastian felt the girl smile beneath his hands.

* * *

><p>The only thing I felt was wind and hands before I realized I was standing in a dark room. Someone had their hand over my mouth and was standing neutrally behind me, but I could tell if I tried anything, it was likely that he would kill me. I instinctively bit the gloved hand, to his surprise before slowly moving my hand up to remove his.<p>

_Oh no. I still haven't gotten rid of those habits? _

"What, here I thought that at least your fellow employees knew of your true nature." I turned to face him, laughing inside at the look on his face. It was dark inside the room, but anyone could see that he was undoubtedly at the epitome of 'human' beauty and grace. It was a mixture of dark amusement and annoyance that filled his surprisingly bright red eyes. The feel he emitted boasted about his confidence that he could kill me and I felt a strange urge clip his fringe back with ribbons.

"Who are you? What business do you have at the Phantomhive mansion?" It was a soft yet authoritative voice that cut through the air like a sword made of velvet. It had a menacing undertone that would have normally sent someone's knees shaking, but it only made me giggle in joy.

"I don't have any business with the little Phantomhive. My business is with you, Mr. Demon." I grinned, bowing formally in greeting.

* * *

><p>Sebastian stared at the girl mocking him, long black hair cascading over her shoulders in the deep bow. He resisted the urge to end her life right there, but his master would have something to say about that. He had just cleaned this room. He would have to use quicker methods to extract information out of her. Just as he was about to step forward and choose which of her fingers to break, her eyes darted upwards and met his. Perhaps it was because of the room that he had not noticed the extreme brown black colour and depth of her eyes, but in the instant their eyes met, he knew that she was first, not a normal human, and second, that he wanted to eat her soul. It was like a gnawing inside him, the hunger only satiable by delicious souls, and the presence of her alluring soul only served to aggravate it. In that moment, he almost forgot of his own contract that already promised him a soul, until a voice rang out through the mansion.<p>

"Sebastian!" the voice that commanded him was louder and always more important than anything.

"Stay here." He turned to the door, sending one more threatening look behind him, feeling extreme annoyance when she grinned, licking her lips tauntingly, like she knew his thoughts.

* * *

><p>I chuckled to myself as he left huffily with a flick of his extravagant coat tails. Listening to his footsteps leading away, I opened the door quietly, impressed with the lack of squeaking of the hinges. <em>Well, that's what you would expect from a demon. I'm counting on his hunger for souls. <em>

I glided around the mansion quietly, avoiding the main room where they appeared to be eating.

_I still have some time before they finish. Might as well take a look at this little earl's lifestyle. _

A loud boom completely frazzled me out of my thoughts. I skipped to the source of the boom, peering around the door into the room, or apparently, a small kitchen. If that's what you could call it anymore. Burn marks covered the room, with all but the ceiling light destroyed.

"Hello!" I chirped to the coughing man. His hair was or always had been, comically puffed out into a large afro with smoke wafting off his body. He was wearing a chef's uniform, and after his coughing fit, he pulled out a cigarette and proceeded to calmly light it.

"Whoa! Who are you?" He jumped back, blond hair still smoking dangerously.

"Who am I? That's a hard question to answer." I stepped into the room, careful to avoid precarious objects.

"What? Ah, whatever, did Sebastian hire you?" He waved his hand in front of his face to clear the air, and he seemed to grow sly when he took a good look at me. _Oh right! I keep forgetting my current self is quite attractive….much better than my last one. Though some would beg to differ. _I smirked a little to myself, resisting the urge to purr.

"I guess you could say that. Do you need help cleaning this up? I have some time on my hands…"

"Bard! What happened?" A young energetic looking teen boy ran through the door. He had a straw hat hanging around his neck and clips to keep his slightly darker orange brown hair up. The maid who greeted me at the door followed him, almost running into the door.

"Ah! It's you!" The maid pointed at me and I smiled.

"I thought you were a ghost! After all, I opened the door, and you were there with your long black hair and then you were gone! You really gave me a shock!" She said it almost gleefully and I jumped to sit on a burnt counter.

"Sebastian hired her! What's your name?" The smoking chef eyed my casual and probably improper way of sitting.

"Won't you tell me yours first? You're all much more interesting." I leaned forward, propping my chin on my hands, smiling at the blushing straw hat boy.

"M-my name is Finnian! But you can call me Finny! I'm the gardener!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Finny." I hopped off the counter, curtseying formally. I hoped the mixture of formal and informal behavior didn't confuse them.

"My name is Mey-Rin! It's nice to meet you!" I curtseyed again and she hurriedly did the same.

"Judging by your cute dress, can I assume you're a maid?" I gestured to her dress and she turned an alarming red.

"Y-yes! Um, will you be a maid as well?"

"Wait! I haven't introduced myself yet! I'm Baldroy, but you can call me Bard!"

"Nice to meet you too, Bard. I like your goggles." I pointed at his neck where they hung.

"Really?"

I didn't quite listen to what he said after that as I began to tidy the room.

"Finny, do you mind helping me pick this table up? Well, what's left of this table." I smiled, and he jumped to the opposite end of the table, picking it up enthusiastically. Way too enthusiastically. My edge of the table flew out of my hands to flip up into the air, coming dangerously close to the light. It smashed brilliantly against the wall and I stared for a while before clapping my hands.

"Your strength is most impressive! That was very cool….though the table's now completely unfixable."

"Ah! Finny! Be more careful! What if you had injured….wait, we don't know your name yet…" Bard turned to me.

"Names are a source of attachment….just knowing someone else's name forms a bond between two people, and it is upon that bond that the attachment grows stronger. My name is Zylphia. Zylphia Knight. I look forward to making your acquaintance." _A very short acquaintance. _

"Wow….your name is so pretty! It sounds like the name of a countess!"

"It is nothing of the sort. All your names are just as, if not more pleasant than mine." Over so many years, charisma was embedded into my very soul, and I could see it take effect on the workers. It was pleasant to hang around them too, the atmosphere was enjoyable and casual.

"Zyl….zel…zelf…Zylph…" Finny struggled to pronounce the name, and I laughed.

"I don't have a nickname, so I'm afraid there isn't an easier way to call me."

"Well, if you're going to work here from now on, it's going to be a pain to call you that! We'll give you a nickname!" They all started to think intently, and I laughed at their serious expressions.

"You don't really have to-"

"I have it! Phia! Instead of having to say the first few letters we can just say the simpler last bit!" Bard yelled triumphantly.

"Bard…why are you sitting around giving an intruder a nickname?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked into the room, sighing inside by the state of the room. The hunger immediately started when he saw the girl smiling at the staff. It was the twisting of his insides that he loved to satisfy with souls, and he remembered in his desperation to stop the starvation, he would eat whatever he could come by. He had long stopped that, knowing it was much better to wait for the delicious souls. What stood before him was one of the most tempting souls he had ever come in contact with, it was almost enough to make him snap.<p>

"Intruder?" The three jumped back from 'Phia', looking incredibly betrayed for a person they had just met.

"Oh dear. Intruder? That's such a harsh way of calling your benefactor, or rather….your next willing victim." She smiled slyly, eyeing him. For the second time that night, he snatched her, running to another room. At the back of his mind, he could hear the frantic assumptions Mey-Rin and Bard were coming up with, mostly obscene compared with Finny's.

"I'm getting a little tired of your antics. If you don't tell me why you're here, I will be forced to take drastic measures." Sebastian narrowed his eyes, staring at the girl. Weak candlelight filled the room, but that was more than enough for him. She had a slender figure, but it was not weak. Long black hair reached down to her waist, which she left loose, strange for a young blooming woman not to have her hair done in the latest fashion, especially one that seemed to be able to afford it. Her dress was plain but was intricate and quietly graceful. It was a dark purple satiny colour that reached to the ground and had black roses adorning the neck line and waist. Her face was as it should be, young, bold, beautiful, but her eyes held a spiraling depth that he had never seen on any human. The dark brown black colour was a void of age and watchfulness. Her eyes alone had told him that she wasn't a normal person.

"Drastic measures? That would be delightful. I did come all the way here to listen to you say that."She laughed softly, tilting her head.

* * *

><p><em>I think I might be acting a little cryptic. But it is so entertaining. With so much time, I can only rely on the little things to make me happy. <em>

"Perhaps I should explain. I think you might have noticed, but I know you are a demon. Correct me if I'm wrong, but a demon's sole purpose is to eat souls, right? Feelings, emotions, the pleasures and delights in life, none of those matter. They're all secondary to eating souls. It's quite unfortunate, but I see you have a contract with the young earl out there. To prey on someone so young….is his soul exceptionally tasty? The hardships he must have gone through for you to so eagerly and obediently obey his every command so that you might get a meal. It sounds so simple…." I pulled a fake rose off my dress, pulling each petal off. I have to give it to the makers for making the rose so real. As I grabbed each petal, I held it to the flame of the candle, watching it burn away. I glanced playfully at him, burning the bud and feeling the flame lightly scorch my fingers.

"Tell me, Mr. Demon, does the pain add to the flavor?" I retrieved my hand from the fire, watching his expression turn…well, demonic. He remained silent, and I shrugged.

"Well, if it does, aren't you in for a treat? Today, I have come to you, Mr. Demon, to offer you my soul."I smiled as I watched his eyes turn animalistic.

"Do you know what you are saying?" His voice seemed hungry and barely contained.

"I'm very sorry to say that I can't give it to you now. I'm not quite sure I want to live much longer, but I had a little fun today, and I think I want to keep on living for now. Until I'm sick of living, you'll have to wait. But you are getting it for free, no strings attached, so beggars can't be choosers. I'm not even making you make a contract. For now, I think I'm going to see if I can find a job here. That way, I can give you my soul at any moment's notice. Shall I make a personal plea to the little earl?" I reached for the door knob when a gloved hand grabbed my wrist and pushed backwards, pinning it to the wall. The demon did the same with the other hand, and I found myself quite uncomfortably stuck to the wall.

"Unfortunately, since you have so kindly offered such a delicious snack, or feast, I should say, I don't think I can stop myself from helping myself. It was foolish of you to think I would not eat it, simply because you have not told me to yet. I have no contract, no obligations towards you. Perhaps my initial thought of your intelligence was higher than it actually is."He murmured and I saw his sharp teeth glinting in the light. His grip tightened on my hands, and his jaw came dangerously close to my neck, his fringe tickling my nose. I chuckled lightly, making him hesitate.

"Do you really think another demon hasn't already tried? I'm quite clear of how delectable my soul is to demons. Near irresistible if the amount of demons that have tried to attack me counts for anything."

"Sometimes, when people are too eager to begin eating, they forget that the food might be poisoned. I can tell you right now, if you try eating my soul, you will get nothing out of it. Unless I give you permission, I'm afraid my soul would be deadly to you." I could feel his long lashed blinking against my neck. It was still for a long moment as his breathing became more even.

"I would be tempted to call your bluff, but your heartbeat seems to back your story. I don't think I have ever come across a soul that would be poisonous to eat without permission. In fact, to my knowledge, it has never existed." I expected him to move, but he remained unnervingly close to my neck, arms still pinned around me in a vice grip. Every word he said sent warm breaths onto the nape of my neck, and I shivered uncomfortably, surprised to feel myself flustered. Goose bumps rose on my arms and down my neck.

"Well, if you don't let me go, I won't ever be able to ask the earl for a job, and be able to tell you immediately when I want to take my soul." His grip on me loosened, and I started to struggle out of his hands. Before I could fully escape, he leant down even further until his lips touched my neck in a spine tingling, intimate kiss. He stepped back calmly as I slipped out the knife I had in my sleeve, slashing for where his face had just been. I smiled sweetly, letting the sharp knife slip back into the small pocket I made in there.

"Oh dear, is that what all maidens do when they are approached by a suitor? No wonder the amount of murders has increased lately." He adjusted a sleeve cuff charmingly, sending me a look from under his lashes.

"Unfortunately, your tactics for getting me to fall in love with you, the dark, mysterious, handsome, evil butler and give you my soul as soon as possible will not work as well on me as it would on other 'maidens'. Although you are infinitely charming and handsome, I have seen all the tricks men can play, and I can resist your devilish charm." I smiled equally mysteriously back, running a hand through my now knotted hair.

"Is that so…."He smiled slyly, opening the door for me. As I walked out, I felt his eyes burning into the back of my head.

"You may have seen all the tricks men can play, but I am not a man. I am one hell of a butler." I felt his smile on the back of my head, and I wondered how long it would take him to ask me about what I was.

"Your wordplay doesn't impress me, Mr. Demon, no, perhaps I should start calling you by name? After all, we're going to be working together." I turned to him.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis." He formally placed a hand on his heart, looking all too sincere. I nodded, turning away.

"And you would be…."

"You did not hear my name? I thought you caught the nickname…"

"Yes, but that is a nickname. I did not hear your full name." I hesitated a moment, back still turned to him. _Names are a source of attachment….just knowing someone else's name forms a bond between two people, and it is upon that bond that the attachment grows stronger._

"Zylphia Knight. But you can call me Phia."

* * *

><p>AN: I'll keep writing if people like it, but it was just a trial, so please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, not at alllll. Only my character :D

AN: This chapter is a little morbid and bloody, just a warning! Have fun reading!

* * *

><p>"So you weren't an intruder! You really had me worried there for a sec. So, what position were you given?" Bard asked as I helped him clean up another mess.<p>

"All the jobs were already taken….so I just have a role of everything woman. I've had a lot of time, so I have a lot of mixed skills…..but I'm afraid Sebastian might get jealous if I'm better at his job than he is."I smiled to myself, sweeping burnt fragments into a dustpan.

"Impossible! You haven't seen Sebastian….he does everything, he fixes everything, and he's good at everything! It's like he bends time to fit him…he appears out of nowhere…it's almost…."

"Monstrous?" I giggled.

"N-no! That wasn't what I was going to say!"

"Calm down, I'm just kidding. He is just a very talented butler….or as he would say….one hell of a butler? He seems to say it a lot…..is it his catchphrase?" I pulled out a lighter out of my sleeve to light his cigarette. He looked surprised before nodding in thanks.

"I guess you could say that…." Bard smoothed down his afro and I pulled a comb out of my sleeve to help him, blowing ash out of it.

"Wow, how many things can you keep in there?" He coughed to cover his embarrassment.

"Who knows…..I've come to realize anything can be useful in any situation….after all, children can be so messy….."

"What?"

"Ah, nothing. I was just talking to myself. You can keep the comb, I have more." I waved, turning out of the now spotless room.

* * *

><p>Mey-Rin turned to see Phia leisurely strolling down the stairs, running a cloth down the banister. She was humming softly to herself, and she caught Mey-Rin's eye.<p>

"Ah, hello! I was just cleaning the staircase….and getting used to how big this house is! It's very empty…." Phia twirled around on the stair case, somehow ending at the bottom. Mey-Rin knew if she tried anything of the sort, it would end in tears.

"It's because the young master and Sebastian often go out, we take care of the house in the meantime!" Mey-Rin turned red, thinking about the black clad butler.

"Is that right….I hear all sorts of rumors about this family…or rather, the single member of this family. The Queen's Watchdog….a young boy like him doing the dirty work….would their going out have anything to do with the recent murders?" Phia inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know….Sebastian doesn't tell us about their work…." Mey-Rin readjusted her glasses, thinking.

"I see….I think I'll go help out in the garden, thank you Mey-Rin." Phia have a heartfelt smile, before striding out the door into the garden. _Wow….Phia is so nice…._

* * *

><p>"Finny? Is there anything I can do to help?" I called around the garden, noting the carefully hidden signs of past destruction.<p>

"Ah! Over here!" Finny uprooted a large tree in his fit of waving, and I sighed, walking over.

"You should be more careful in the garden! Some things require strength, others need gentle nurturing. See, trees are living things too, and they don't cope with being uprooted very well." I lowered his arm, patting the roots back into the soil the best I could.

"Oh no! Your clothes will get dirty!" Finny seemed in a panic and I dusted the dirt off my dress.

"It's just a little dirt, nothing cleaning won't fix! Ah! I have it! Everything woman is a bit of a mouthful, so I think I'll call my role housekeeper! After all, it seems like the butler position has already been filled." Finny looked extremely confused, and I took my gloves off to take a leaf out of his hair, smiling at his embarrassment.

"The garden looks fine for now, remember, flowers are surprisingly persistent, but to brute strength, I'm afraid they're helpless." I touched the rose, grimacing when the thorn pierced my finger.

"I'm going out! I'll be back soon…." I said, mumbling with my finger in my mouth. The metallic taste of the blood, the most familiar taste I knew.

"But it's almost night!"Finny protested, but I waved him off, sending a sly grin back.

Slinking out into the night, I jumped onto the low branch of a tree, leaning forward to put my hands on the branch. I stretched my back, meowing accidentally. _Oh dear, it seems I'm too attached to my past life. Even though it was simple and I barely understood anything, being a cat sure was nice. I hope next time- oh that's right! Now that I have Sebastian, there won't be a next time….what a nice thought! _

I stood up, stretching my arms.

"Now, let's see what the little earl is up to."

* * *

><p><em>His life is never boring huh? I wish all my lives were this interesting. <em>

I stared at the bloody scene below me, red and black the predominant colours in the dark night. The sounds of whirring drew my attention, and I stared at long red haired man wielding a chainsaw, dancing around on the ground. Sebastian appeared to be fighting him, and I took a tumble from the roof where I watched everything to the hard tiled ground when the crazy chainsaw wielding person, no, he was clearly not human, jumped onto the same roof. Twisting mid air, I landed messily on all fours into a puddle of still warm blood.

"Ow!" I felt the hard ground hit my hands, jarring my shoulders and my knees. The little earl looked in surprise over at me, and I smiled sheepishly.

"Good evening, young master." I stood up shakily, feeling the blood seep through the cloth onto my skin.

"What are you doing here?" He kneeled next to a red clad body, a woman with short fiery red hair and blood slowly dripping out of the gaping wound in her chest, clearly made by a chainsaw.

"I was running some errands. I'm sorry to interrupt." My vision started to get cloudy as the stench of the blood ran up my nose, vivid images, memories, resurfacing quickly.

"Should we get her to a doctor?" I stumbled a little insanely, knowing she was already dead. I knelt beside her body, taking off my jacket to dab at the blood, when his hand shot out, slapping it away.

"Don't touch her!" His eyes didn't hold any tears, but they showed immense sadness and desire for revenge. I imagine my eyes would look something similar, but without revenge, only weariness. Revenge never ended the way you wanted. You wait and you wait for the sweet feeling of revenge and satisfaction, but you get nothing but lies and infinitely blood stained hands.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't think it was fit for a child to be surrounded by blood." I took in the scene, and the butchered body inside the room.

* * *

><p>"I haven't been a child for two years. Ever since then, I have constantly been surrounded by blood…. that is the price of revenge and being a Phantomhive." Ciel held Madam Red's body, gritting his teeth to stop himself saying more to a recently hired, unfamiliar servant. Her name was….Z something, something hard to pronounce.<p>

He remembered wondering why she had come asking for a job when she came from a generally wealthy family, so he had Sebastian investigate her. The only daughter of the Knight family, they had high hopes for her to marry into a higher class family, as they had many suitors thanks to her many talents and looks. Unfortunately, as she began to get older, her family started to fear that she had a mental disease due to the fact of her inclination towards feline actions and claims of past lives. They sent her to a mental hospital, 'the best one they could find so that their daughter might recover quickly', but she escaped not long after, all news of her vanishing…..until she showed up at the Phantomhive door.

Sebastian worried about her mental stability affecting Ciel's health, but he didn't seem to particularly want or not want her to become an employee. Ciel noticed the mocking in her voice and the annoyance in his butler. He hadn't seen someone who could hit a nerve on his stoic butler so quickly, and hired her immediately…but now, it seems she could be more useful in ways other than to annoy Sebastian, on top of that, she somehow knew Sebastian was a demon. _I'll have to figure something out._ He took off his jacket to cover the corpse of Madam Red, the colour still glinting brightly in the moonlight.

"Don't make personal assumptions." He ordered, and she gave an apologetic tilt of her head, the ends of her hair dipping into the pool of blood. She seemed to be only half aware of what was happening, and holding in hysterical emotions, but she moved around the body, placing her arm around him. He was about to move away, when he felt her hold tighten.

"As your housekeeper, I cannot allow your home, or you to come to any injury. I am not being familial, merely a means to keep you warm." He still made a few futile attempts to get away, before surrendering.

"You are aware I can fire you…." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, but until you do, I still have a job to do."

* * *

><p><em>He's so frail….were any of my children this small at this age? But I guess that doesn't prove anything….they are all dead now. <em>

A loud clank echoed above me and I looked up just to see a bruised up individual fall straight down. I held a hand out, covering the little earl's body with my other, preparing to either move the earl or throw the person. Before I could decide, a dark shadow darted down, kicking the body away.

"My apologies. I misjudged the distance." Sebastian no longer had his swishy coat on, and was covered in blood and fatal looking wounds.

"Well, it looks like even demons make mistakes and get hurt. It looks painful, Sebastian. Is there anything I can do to help?" I smiled coyly, releasing my tight grip on the little earl at his glare.

* * *

><p><em>You can give me your soul. <em>

"No, I'm absolutely fine."

"It's true, Sebastian. You're quite a mess."

"I had a bit of resistance…so…." The body on the floor stirred, still a little dazed from the hits.

"My, that's a Reaper for you. I suppose you would not die from blows alone." Sebastian picked up the chainsaw, lamenting a little at the state of his coat. If his master did give him the order to kill Grell, it would be an inviting opportunity to work off the annoyance and frustration built up over the days since Miss. Knight arrived. Two of his most desired souls, in the one place, both destined to be his, was it torture or luck?

* * *

><p><em>Rea…per…? The little earl knows Reapers too? <em>I laughed disbelievingly.

"You're a Reaper….are you?" I got up, taking off my jacket, putting it onto the little earl's head and started to walk, swaying dangerously. He lay on the ground, and Sebastian looked to me curiously.

"Oh? So, Miss. Knight knows about Reapers too? Not one to be underestimated, are you?" He walked alongside me, carrying the unwieldy chainsaw.

"Call me Phia, Sebastian. No, Sebby, was it?"I continued before he could get a word in.

"Know Reapers? You should thank Reapers, Sebastian….they're the reason I'm giving you my soul." I knelt beside the mumbling Reaper, gentling running my hands through his long red hair.

"Mr. Reaper…...without your glasses, you can't see much, can you? If you break your glasses, or lose them, it's easy to make mistakes, isn't it? It's easy to kill people accidentally, perhaps….mess up their cinematic records? I….hate Reapers." I grasped the ends of his hair, yanking his head off the ground.

"Is it fun? Watching the blood of innocent people spill onto the streets?" I loomed over the Reaper, the bloody ends of my hair trailing pink patterns over his face.

"Now, now. I think I should handle this." A hand settled itself on my shoulder.

"Sebastian…are you trying to curry my favor by being a prince charming?" I dropped the Reaper's head suddenly, hearing it smack against the ground, a little sarcasm seeping into my tone. He walked past me, stepping on the Reapers face. I jumped back, happy to let Sebastian handle the unpleasant situation.

"It is quite unpleasant to be stepped on, but doing the stepping, is another matter." He ground his foot into the Reaper gleefully.

"Young master, even though this hideous thing is a Reaper, a god of death, are you prepared to accept the consequences of killing him?" Sebastian glanced back at the kneeling boy, and I watched curiously.

"Are you trying to make me give the same order twice?"

"Understood." The Reaper groveled pitifully, and I placed a hand on the center of my chest, feeling the cut scar that followed me everywhere.

"My, you do have quite an attractive screaming voice." Sebastian revved up the chainsaw gracefully, the noise filling the streets.

"Let me reward you…I will let you depart with this beloved toy of yours!" I watched him swing the chainsaw. _They sure have gotten more and more creative with their death scythes….._

"Please stop!" I tapped a finger against my chin at the Reaper's words, sighing at his pathetic struggling.  
>"Don't want to." Sebastian said childishly, smiling angelically. The glint and roar of the chainsaw was quite poetic, and it was all too unfortunate when Sebastian's swing didn't make it to the squirming Reaper. I glanced up curiously to see who interrupted, the long retracting scissor like scythe leading up to a proper looking man.<p>

"My name is William T. Spears." _Talk, talk, talk. Reapers sure know how to waste time. _I closed my eyes, no longer interested in the feud between the two. Instead, I watched the little earl, thinking of his grim past. While he was being forced out of his peaceful life, I was getting introduced to the newly developed methods of psychotherapy. Had I known that they had invented these, I wouldn't have been so carefree with my words. _Maybe I should never had spoken. _

"Phia. Are you going to stand there forever?" A dark mocking voice tugged at my thoughts.

"And never see your face again? You might as well tear out my heart. Of course, you shouldn't, where would the romance be in that?" I smiled tauntingly at him, snapping my teeth together in a mocking bite.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian. Did that girl really offer you her soul?" Ciel sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Sebastian.<p>

" Yes."

"Why….why haven't you eaten it yet?"

"I am unable to, without her permission. I am also a little preoccupied already…." Sebastian stared pointedly at him, and then stepped forward to prompt him into the bed.

"I didn't know that was…..never mind."

Sebastian nodded, turning away.

"Sebastian. If she ever does give you her soul, you are to tell me right away. That is an order."

"Yes, my Lord." The light in the room went out as Sebastian blew out the candles, and Ciel rolled onto his side, hoping that tonight, the nightmares would stay away.

* * *

><p>AN: I'll upload another chapter tomorrow, because I'm going away for a while, hopefully it's enough to keep you occupied :) Reviews are much appreciated :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! Only my own oc!

AN: This chapter is slightly bloody, it could almost be romantic if not for the blood involved :P Have fun reading and please review!

* * *

><p><em>He could order me not to eat her soul. What a sad prospect…<em>

Sebastian moved quietly down the hallway, stopping when he saw something moving outside. His first thought was that of an intruder, but on a second look, he realized it was only said soul, Miss. Knight herself.

"Miss. Knight, you will catch a cold out here, wearing that." Sebastian shrugged off his newly acquired coat, wrapping it around her nightgown clad shoulders.

"I'm surprised, Sebby. I would have thought demons don't emit such body heat, but your jacket is quite cosy."

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me that. It brings awful memories of a certain Reaper to mind."

"Then please call my Phia. Why should we act like strangers if you're going to devour my soul soon? That is my logic anyway."

"If that is what you want. Why are you out so late?"

"I could ask the same thing, but demons don't sleep, do they? Or is it merely something they may indulge themselves in? As for me, I prefer not to sleep. I still have some nocturnal habits." Her eyes narrowed playfully, glinting in the moonlight.

"Nocturnal habits…?" Sebastian thought about the information he had found on her.

"Say, you like cats, don't you? Even….love cats? I saw you playing with one earlier today. Who knew someone like you would have such a soft spot for cats? I've been thinking, and to entertain myself, I have decided to make you fall in love with me, Sebastian." She took off his jacket, smiling…..cattily. Sebastian raised an eyebrow in surprise, confused by her antics.

"I thought you were resistant to my charms?"He asked imploringly.

"It's just a game, Sebastian. What could be more fun than trying to get you, a demon who lives solely for souls, and has no care for love, to fall in love? It would be a challenge I would most graciously love to accept! I do believe I have a head start, too." Sebastian was about to ask what on earth it could be, when she turned to him, winking.

"Meow." She curled her hand into a tiny paw, taking a fake swing at him. While he was still entranced by her extreme likeness to the sublime beings known as cats, he noticed the slightly pained movements of her shoulders. Grabbing her hands, he flipped the palm side up, noticing the grazes and stiffness of her arm.

"You did not tell me you were hurt." Sebastian stared down at her, annoyed at her disregard for personal safety. _I can't have her die before the right time. _

"Well, it was this or smashing my skull on the ground. Thank god for kitty reflexes, right?" She stepped forward, but her body was apparently at its limit, and she stumbled. In a quick motion, Sebastian swept her off her feet, carrying her gently.

"How bold of you, Sebastian, to touch an 18 year old girl's legs without permission. This game could really get interesting…."She smiled slyly.

"An 18 year old body, perhaps."Sebastian returned her taunting smile.

* * *

><p>My knees gave out from under me, I had forgotten about how I had jarred them against the ground, along with my shoulders. Before I knew it, somehow I wasn't on the ground, but lying across Sebastian's arms comfortably. <em>So he's already figured it out? As expected of a demon and a butler. <em>

"It would be to both our advantages that you would make sure your injuries are properly attended to."He walked steadily through the halls, like I didn't weigh anything at all.

"Are you still trying to win my affections with your gentlemanly charm, sweet words and devilish good looks? Like I said, it won't work! I'll only give it to you when I want to. Though I don't mind you keep on trying, it keeps life exciting. Just thinking about making a demon fall in love makes me want to jump in anticipation….ah….how fun!" I sighed, leaning my head back onto his arms so my hair fell like a waterfall straight down.

"But, Sebassy, does that nick name work? Doesn't matter, you have to want to play too! It's a competition. If you manage to get me to fall in love with you, I'll give you my soul, because I'm in love with you, right? If I win….well, it doesn't end very well for me either way, but if I win, my ultimate victory would be….." I tilted my head back up, reaching a lazy hand up through his framing hair onto his cheek. He stared down at me, face completely neutral, but his eyes narrowed.

"To make you unwilling to eat my soul."I laughed, enjoying his surprised reaction, as well as his incredulity of the prospect to him. _It must seem like a ridiculous proposition to him….who ever heard of a demon unwilling to eat a free soul? _

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I don't have the easy end in this deal?" Sebastian asked, setting her down on the bed. She stretched suggestively, giving out a long purr at the end, eyeing his reaction. The purr seemed to shiver through his spine, and his head was filled with the irresistibly images of adorability, cats. Except this time, the images appeared to have a human side, or more accurately, a Miss. Knight side.<p>

"Being an old soul does have its advantages, wouldn't you agree, Sebassy?" She got up persistently, resting her head against the window. _An old soul: someone who is reincarnated after death each time, living after life after life. _

"I wouldn't know. You are the first one I have met, but to my knowledge, old souls do not remember any of their past lives, very much unlike you, who seems to even retain past habits." He couldn't help thoughts of the majestic creatures flowing through his mind.

"You haven't pieced all of it together? That's disappointing, Sebassy…..well, I'll have to tell you then! I prefer this to sleep….the memories like to sneak up on me when I sleep." She patted the bed cover cheerfully, indicating he should sit down. His smile widened, and he stepped forward.

"Are you sure you would like me to join you? You might not be able to persuade me to leave." She laughed at his words, patting the sheets more insistently.

"'Come, civil night, thou sober-suited matron, all in black.' Patience is needed in love, Sebassy! If it's a competition, we should at least obey the rules." She stretched her leg out, knocking aside her pillow to reveal the glint of a delicate but sharp knife. Sebastian chuckled at the clear threat, settling down onto the soft bed.

"Quoting Romeo and Juliet? How fitting. I am surprised you can remember them so well."

"It was only around 300 years ago….I still remember how excited everyone was." She rolled around the bed restlessly, making incomprehensible noises.

"You always look so mechanical, even when sitting…..relax a little. Isn't nighttime the ideal for your reckless side to come out?"She finally rolled over onto her stomach, looking up at him, licking her fangs, no, canines.

"It would be dangerous of me to become reckless when you appear to be armed for that very reason."He looked towards her knife, and she kicked it onto the floor.

"Better? The night is perfect for keeping secrets that would usually burn in the daytime, so I guess this is the perfect time to help you piece together the puzzle of yours truly."

"As you already know, my smart little demon, I am an old soul. You are also correct to assume that old souls should not be able to remember their past lives. I am an abnormality, the result of a clumsy Reaper. Memories, everything that happens in someone's life is replayed to a Reaper as they are judged on whether they will die. Reapers are really hopeless without their glasses, aren't they? They might slip, or they might even just accidentally cut someone who isn't supposed to die. Through this careless mistake, all my memories, all the lives I've lived, my record was hopelessly attached to all of them. The further behind they are, the less I can remember clearly, but all my recent lives, I can still recall how to, say just for example, purr…."

She let out a short purr, poking her tongue out tauntingly at him. She also began to slide the top half of her body out of her nightgown, much to his surprise, but not entirely to his displeasure. The reason was revealed quickly when she pulled it down further. A contorted, painful looking blade scar was right in the middle of her chest and she tapped it idly.

"A death scythe can cut through anything….and I guess it can leave scars that last life times too. You might've wondered why my soul just seems so delicious….. I'm not quite sure about your taste buds, Mr. Demon, but if my guess isn't too far off, it seems to be death and despair that makes the soul tastier, and Mr. Demon, I have seen more than enough death and despair to satisfy an appetite like yours. Of course, I have had happier times too, but after a while, even the happy times seem like curses when you outlive your own children. I've had enough of this life style, I can only rely on the little amusements to get me through the day, but even if they don't, suicide doesn't solve anything. It just adds another memory to my next body. Death is terrifying to experience once, interesting to experience twice, but I cannot even count how many I have been through. The only highlights I find in death now are the confused faces on the Reapers that are unlucky enough to see my record, and since I'm reborn into a completely different species or person, it's impossible to find me again until my next death. I hear that when a demon eats your soul, there will be nothing. It will merely end up as a part of that demon, and to me that sounds like paradise."

She pulled her nightgown back on, Sebastian felt the need to consume the soul grow throughout her entire explanation, fueling his next actions.

* * *

><p>One minute I was on my stomach, enjoying mocking the hungry demon, the next I was suddenly on my back, arms somehow again pinned against the bed.<p>

"Does this feel like déjà vu to you?" I smiled sweetly into his glowing, ravenous eyes. _It's impressive he managed to hold back so long…..a soul as messed up as mine must make him feel starving. _

"A little. It was something more along the lines of this…." He still stayed on all fours above me, but lowered his teeth towards my neck.

"Ah, that's right. Next, you ate my soul- oh wait. I almost forgot you can't! What a shame. Patience is needed in love, remember, Sebassy?" His hair tickled my neck, and I let out a giggle, but I was silenced very quickly when I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I felt blood trickle down my neck, and I coughed indignantly, like someone had just embarrassed me. I began to complain, but was stopped again by the feeling of something warm and wet, that wasn't my blood, running across my neck. I don't know if it was the combination of the weather, or the sheets, or having to do with someone on top of me, but I felt my body heat shooting up, colouring my face a bright red.

"Mr. Demon, you aren't worried about being overwhelmed by my soul? How brave. A useless attribute once you have died, however."

"That only applies to the soul, if I'm not mistaken. You never said anything about more physical ways to approach this competition. My tactic does not include patience, and I have no desire to stop any time soon." As expected of a demon, he had bitten quite an accurate place, but not quite deep, so that I would not lose much blood, but it wouldn't stop if it wasn't given a chance to coagulate. Like now. When Sebastian was rather messily enjoying my blood. I sighed loudly.

"Oh yes, why spend time courting when you could just drink the blood! You're messing up the sheets! Also, I don't have that much blood to give away, so it would be most preferable if you stopped. Or else you might make me hate you. Do you really want to give this soul away to someone else?" I tugged uselessly, my long hair was trapped under my arms, which was pinned down by his strong ones, so that I could barely move my head.

"If you could, wouldn't you have done that much earlier? You have lead me to believe you chose me for a reason." He stopped temporarily to speak.

"I was just interested in the little ea- young master. Misery loves company Sebassy, don't you know?" I sighed again, completely at mercy to a hungry demon. _Well, I guess I deserve this for constantly taunting him. _

I suddenly heard a drip outside my door, and Sebastian retreated slowly and reluctantly to look sideways. A scuffling noise ensued, then a loud crash. He licked his lips, cleaning off the excess blood. A drop from the corner of his mouth dripped onto my cheek and he leaned close again as if to clean it off.

"It looks like we have company. It's quite unfortunate that my competitive move ends here, but I look forward to your turn." He whispered, twisting at the last moment to again kiss me on the neck.

"Is that what you're going to do every single time? It's rather intruding." I took a breath as he leapt off me neatly, rubbing my neck with my sleeve, and then licking the back of my hand to rub against my cheek, tasting the second hand blood as Sebastian opened the door to leave.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about. It's just blood." I picked the knife off the floor, weighing it in my hands before hurling it at his head. With a neat side step, his hand shot up to catch it with two fingers.

"Is _that _what you're going to do every single time? It's rather intruding." He mocked my words, placing the knife on the ground.

"Well, I can't help it if I want a little revenge after I just donated half the blood in my body to a greedy demon."

"Have a restful sleep, Miss. Knight." He shut the door.

"Phia! Call me Phia!" I hissed futilely through the shut door, almost seeing the smirk from behind the wood.

I slumped back onto the bed, surprised to see the sheets were somehow changed. _Well, whatever. It is kind of nice to have a demon around. Everything is done so much faster. _

That night, contrary to what I would have thought happened, I had a sleep uninterrupted by nightmares, only the image of black feathers falling around me.

* * *

><p>AN: That's the end of Chapter 3! Now you know what she is! Tell me what you think about it :) Also, using the Romeo and Juliet quote might've looked a bit odd, because 'matron' is actually feminine, but you can just take it as she's mocking Sebastian :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji~

AN: The next chapter! I made up a little rhyme just off the top of my head to fit the story! Hope it works...anyway, please review (thanks for the reviews so far and the alerts, favourites so on :D) and enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>"Phia! Wake up! We're going to a resort!" A loud voice filled my head, and I slowly pulled myself up, feeling a little disorientated and dizzy. Finny jumped up and down excitedly, running around the room.<p>

"Really? How fun." I was about to get out of the bed, when I remembered a rather unfortunate wound on my neck that had an obvious implication.

"Finny, would you mind leaving for a second? I can't very well go to the resort in a nightgown, can I?" I smiled, shooing him out the door.

"O-of course not! I'll leave immediately!" He ran out the door, and I winced at the large crashing noise that followed. I pulled off the surprisingly clean night gown, considering what had happened yesterday. _I never thought of Sebastian as one to lose control so easily. Well, I guess I am to blame as well. I did keep tempting him. _

"Scarf….scarf….." I dressed quickly, making sure I covered all marks of bite injuries. _I'm going to get him for this. _

The two carriages were prepared at the front door and I greeted the other excited staff. Mey-Rin appeared to go bright red when I looked at her, and when Sebastian walked up beside me with the little earl, she burst out into an inadvertent blood nose. _Ah…I see….Mey-Rin caught Sebastian and I being naughty, mostly Sebastian…..well, it was a good thing she did….or else he might not have stopped. _

I winked at Mey-Rin, making a shushing motion. She went into instant panic mode, and I grinned. _It's a secret between us. _

"Phia! There's a spot for you here!" Bard grinned, whacking the seat beside him. I smiled back, but shook my head.

"I'm going to make Sebastian's life a living hell." I pointed at the carriage driver seat, where Sebastian sat, watching him laugh at my words.

"What's so funny, Sebassy? I'm not allowed to have a little fun with words either? You should get used to it…I'm going to have so much fun on this trip….." I grabbed the edge of the carriage, about to hoist myself into the seat when an arm grabbed mine, practically flinging me onto the seat.

"Isn't it much easier to ask for help?"

"Maybe a certain someone shouldn't make a poor girl dizzy from blood loss." I swung my head from side to side over exaggeratedly, giggling. I turned around, waving at the four sitting in the back, earning waves of excitement in return.

* * *

><p>Sebastian stared down at the scarf around Miss. Knight's neck, licking his lips in remembrance, and giving a satisfied smirk. It was hard to remember the last time he had tasted something so fulfilling, other than the young master's, of course. But this taste had layers and layers, sadness upon despair upon other delightful flavors.<p>

"I don't like that face, Sebassy…..what are you thinking of?" She tilted her head, leaning in close, inspecting his face as if there were a hidden message in there. He looked at her, surrendering one hand to place a single gloved finger to his lips. She made a mewling noise, pouting at him before shaking her hair at him.

"Now, if you act so adorable, how will I be able to help myself?"

"If you do bite me again, don't expect me to be so complacent. I won't be afraid to bite you back. Though I wouldn't expect demon blood to taste nice….what do you say Sebassy? Not afraid to experiment?" She curled up, looking like she was ready to pounce onto him.

"Experiment? If we're talking experiment, there is a much broader range we could cover…." He implied slyly, watching her let out a breath and slump backwards, completely unfazed by his advances. _It really is an entire other thing to try seduce an old soul….I'm almost losing confidence in my 'charms' as she calls it…..well, that's what will make the end result so much more the satisfying. _

* * *

><p>Sebastian held the reins with one hand, taking off the glove of his other hand with his teeth.<p>

"Oh! Sebassy! I do applaud you, it seems like there is nothing you can do without being so gorgeous?" I clapped slowly, letting him decide whether I was mocking him or complimenting him. I looked at his hand, examining the patterns there.

"That's really pretty…..ah….now I want to see the little earl's contract too!" I said softly, trying not to attract his attention. I listened to the three singing in the back, humming a tune as well. Sebastian looked a little stumped when it came to putting the glove back on, and I laughed. Helping him slip it on, I shook my head at him.

"Seems like even demons need help sometimes."

* * *

><p>Sebastian scoffed, looking straight ahead.<p>

"_Watch Madam Sparrow_

_Waiting for her husband_

_All her children wallow_

_How she nears her end." _She started to sing softly, grinning happily once she stopped.

"Want to know what the nursery rhyme is about?" She asked. He smiled back at her misleadingly.

"No."

"Where I used to live, we used to know this married couple. They were really happy on the outside, just the perfect couple. But underneath, they were having a lot of trouble. They were unable to have children, or rather, the babies were always miscarried. Blaming the wife, the husband left her for another, and she was completely alone. Of course, we only learnt of this after she commit suicide, and since we were only kids back then, we made a song out of it. We weren't allowed to sing it, of course, but we still did. Now they call it 'Madam Sorrow's Dusk'. It was originally called 'Madam Sparrow's Dusk', because that was her name, you know, but someone either misheard or just thought it sounded better."

"The children appear quite morbid where you used to live…."Sebastian commented pointedly.

"Do they? I'm more annoyed that they changed the name. Now the second stanza doesn't even make sense.

_Watch Madam Sparrow_

_Waiting for her husband_

_All her children wallow_

_How she nears her end _

_She used to be so cheerful_

_But now she'll only cry_

_And everyone is fearful_

_Of when the bird will die_

_Watch the young lady waiting_

_Waiting for Mr. Death_

_Even as the moon is waning_

_She counts her every breath."_She finished, still humming to herself.

"This is the village entrance." He stopped the horses before a sign.

"Houndsworth…sounds delightful!" She clapped her hands, completely oblivious to the shouts of disbelief behind them.

* * *

><p>Skulls and grim terrain were scattered everywhere and I looked around eagerly.<p>

"I forgot to mention it, but this is the planned construction site for the resort." The little earl said casually.

"Alright! Onwards!" I clapped my hands pointing forward into the dense fog and trees, when I saw a distant shadow. It appeared to be an old lady, but we rode past too quick. I heard the cart behind us stop, and then several yells. I yawned, glancing backwards at the retreating lady, wondering why the others looked so terrified.

"I've heard there a quite a few people in this village who were murdered or are missing. The population of the village has decreased by a third in the last ten years. Investigating and resolving this situation was one of the jobs I was given." The little earl looked backwards, eyeing the old lady.

_Yay! Mysteries! _

As we rode into the town, the barks of dogs and the tolling of bells greeted us. _Dogs…I still don't like them….but I can try! Look, they're kind of cute….._

I watched a young boy giving orders to a little grey dog, who obeyed eagerly. _They have really strong jaws…._

"Bending their wills via a carrot and stick approach instills obedience in them. Such a wonderful scene, is it not? However, the dogs themselves are also to blame. Doing everything they can to court humans and gladly accepting a collar around their neck….it is a completely unfathomable concept to me." His voice dripped malice.

"If you have something you want to say, then spill it." The little interrupted impatiently.

"Well then, heeding your words, I shall. While I am quite a cat person, I do not like dogs. Actually, I detest them." He said with a bright misleading smile. I almost fell out laughing when the little earl barked.

* * *

><p>We drew closer to the gloomy mansion, and we were greeted by a beautiful maid. Short silver hair framed her face and her voice drifted out in soft lullaby tones.<p>

"Would you be the Phantomhive party?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Welcome to Barrymore castle." She bowed gracefully.

"The master is awaiting your arrival." Sebastian seemed unmoving towards her obvious elegant looks, almost suspicious.

"Wh-what a pretty lady!" Mey-Rin gushed.

I was more interested in Finny's infatuated expression, eyes full of adoration. We were led into the house, and I looked at the different stuffed animal heads mounted on the walls. The sound of something whistling through the air caught my attention, and I turned to see the pretty maid being whipped harshly by a gruff, burly man. _That kind of makes me…annoyed. _

I fingered the knife in my sleeve, flipping it in my hands.

"What's with this little Chihuahua? I was told to welcome the Queen's envoy! Angela, are you not even capable of something as simple as that?" He kept whipping harshly, and I pulled a face. Skipping up to him, I slid in front of her, earning a sharp whip to the face. It stung horribly, but I caught the end of the whip as it flew away, yanking it out of his hands sharply. I gripped the handle, stretching it out between my hands.

"I haven't been whipped in a long, long time….it hurts, you know?" I tightened it between my hands.

"What are you doing, you Newfoundland? Are you trying to bite back at me?" _I have a breed too? Hehe, at least I'm not a Chihuahua. _

"Yes." I flexed my hands, but I was stopped by a gloved one.

"I'm assuming the letter was delivered." The little earl sat himself down calmly as Sebastian pried the whip out of my hands, smirking as he poked the welt on my face. _Ow. _

"I am Ciel Phantomhive."

"Are you saying this little Toy Poodle is the Queen's envoy?" He said in disbelief.

"Are smaller dogs not acceptable to you, Lord Henry?" The little earl smirked.

* * *

><p>I drifted outside to help the others with the baggage, almost running into a daydreaming Finny.<p>

"She's pretty, isn't she?" I said coyly, nudging him.

"N-no! I mean, yes, but, I wasn't thinking about-"He turned around, bright red and I shoved bags into his arms.

"Yes, yes. Now help carry these in." I walked around, grabbing a few bags as well, before bringing them into the house. We were finally settled into a small room, where we started to talk to Angela.

"You're the only maid in this entire household?" Bard exclaimed.

"That's amazing! I truly respect you, Miss. Angela!" Mey-Rin said adoringly.

"You're almost on par with Sebastian! They way we handle things, he might as well be the only one working, right?" I looked to the others, who glanced away sheepishly.

"I am nothing so grand. I do nothing but make mistakes." She said modestly.

"If there is anything we can help you with, please let us know. Since we're all servants, let's get along. Right, Finny?" Bard recovered quickly.

"Yeah! Of course!" Finny said enthusiastically.

"How kind you all are." She gave a grateful smile. A sudden ringing interrupted, the bells on the wall swinging from side to side.

"Pardon me, the master is calling for me, so I will have to take my leave." She twirled gracefully, running out the door. As she left, I pressed the burning mark on my face to the cool table, hoping to let it stop swelling.

"Oh, yeah! I saw that before, what happened to your face, Phia?" Bard peered around my horizontal face, trying to see the welt. I waved him off smiling, standing up to leave.

"Oh, nothing. I was just trying to discipline a naughty dog."

* * *

><p>I caught Sebastian as he was about to leave the room, and with a sudden slap, something cold was painfully stuck to my face. It was nice and cool against the welt and I took a nice breath, glad to be relieved of the stinging. Sebastian smiled smugly, adjusting the bandage on my face.<p>

"As I said, it would be beneficial for both of us if you were to get your injuries properly attended to."

"Well, it was just one whip. It's not like I'd die from that, and if you are going to treat all my injuries, do you mind being a little gentler? You did more damage putting the bandage on then the actual injury." I rubbed my cheek, pouting a little. He sighed exasperatedly, pulling the bandage of my face slowly. With a sudden obvious change in demeanor, he tenderly smoothed the bandage on, more of a sweet stroking motion than anything. He smirked at me, and I gave a content smile.

"See? That wasn't too hard." I stretched up a little, giving him a nice peck on the cheek. I wasn't completely sure he wasn't going to throw me across the room or something like that, so I quickly hopped away, blowing a mocking kiss.

"Thanks, Sebassy."

He didn't give any other indication than a little surprise, and then he flashed a wicked smile.

* * *

><p>AN: That's all! It's been really fun to write so far, so I will definitely continue! I would love to hear feedback from people :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

AN: Merry Christmas! Well, for tomorrow! I hope everyone has had a good holiday so far! Also, interesting fact: I'm not sure if this is just coincidence ( I kind of doubt it) but there was a real serial killer called Peter Sutcliffe that was called the 'Yorkshire Ripper', after 'Jack the Ripper', Grell Sutcliff, Peter Sutcliffe, I thought that was pretty fascinating :) though dark...

Anyway, here is the rest of the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>"Mey-Rin, what are you doing?" I slid down next to the maid that was peeking into a room. She almost yelled, but I slapped my hand over her mouth. She nodded, indicating she knew who I was, and that she wasn't going to scream. I peeked in, watching Lord Henry cradling Angela's legs, like they were a gift from god.<p>

"Angela, my angel. My angel."

"The maids have seen the unwanted truth!" Blood dripped out of her nose, and I hurriedly put a sleeve under there to stop it from dripping onto the floor.

"Isn't Lord Henry uncomfortable on the floor?" I peered in, rubbing Mey-Rin's nose.

"If you're not careful, you'll be discovered…..again." I chuckled as the blood flow was suddenly increased.

* * *

><p>I ran out into the cold night with the others, woken by the loud cries echoing through the village.<p>

"Lord Devil Dog has appeared!"

"Who is it? Who's the bad dog?"

"Just what is all this ruckus about?" Bard asked, Tanaka trailing behind.

"The Devil Dog appeared…!"

"Devil Dog?"

"The one that will bring disaster to the village. Those who have disobeyed their master will be punished by the Devil Dog. That is one of the laws of this village." Angela explained fearfully.

"Miss. Angela! Please inform Lord Barrymore that Lord Devil Dog has appeared." A mob of villagers came up, bearing torches. _Ahhhh, how reminiscent of the witch hunting days. Being burnt on the stake sure was uncomfortable…_

"Who was punished?" Angela gasped. We were led to a body, clothes tattered and sore bite marks covering his entire body.

"Don't touch him!" A loud familiar voice boomed, coming through the crowd.

"So, the bad dog was James?" Lord Henry asked a villager.

"Yes. He broke the rule of having five dogs per person. It seems he was keeping a sixth." He replied.

"I see. Then, I suppose there was no helping it."

"No helping it? What?" Bard protested angrily.

"This village has rules set down by myself. Those who break the rules will be punished by the Devil Dog that serves the Barrymore family!" Lord Henry proclaimed wildly. The crowd started up in a chant, not unlike a cult.

"As the cat meows."I couldn't help but chuckle.

"The small white-haired dog is a good dog."

"The bad dog is a bad, disobedient dog."The villagers continues the ominous chant as they carried the body away.

"I was sure that it would be an outsider who fell prey. But it seems you were spared." Lord Henry said, almost threateningly as he walked away.

* * *

><p>I sat on the large barrel, swinging my legs.<p>

"It turned out to be a terrible trip, huh?" Bard sighed.

"It has, hasn't it?" Mey-Rin said forlornly.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian walked around the corner.

"You were all so lively on the way here."

"Well, you know…"Bard whined.

"Have you forgotten? We have come to a resort." He held up a pair of bathers and a picnic basket.

* * *

><p>I watched the three playing happily next to Angela, laughing.<p>

"You're not going to go in?" Angela asked me in that soft voice of hers.

"Maybe later….I don't love water." _ It's been 18 years and I still can't stop flinching a bit near large amounts of water…._

"Alright!" I stood up, flinging sand everywhere. I tiptoed near the water, grimacing.

"Phia! Come in! The water's so nice!" They waved, sending water droplets everywhere.

I hissed and meowed, running away. _I guess not….large bodies of water-Failed. _

I ran up to Sebastian, who was walking away.

"Ah! Where are you going? Are you going to solve mysteries on your own? No way! I'm coming as well!" I skidded into place beside him, again sending sand flying everywhere.

"That's not very ladylike." He shook his head mockingly.

"Drinking blood isn't very butler like." I hmphed, crossing my arms.

"Just how long are you planning on holding that over my head?" He sighed, walking a bit faster.

"Forever."

* * *

><p>Mey-Rin followed the others to where all the villagers appeared to be congregating. The poor thing was tied to the wall, growling defiantly at the row of dogs and people before him. A man was mercilessly hitting the dog with the stick, much to Finny's dismay.<p>

The villagers cheered on as the pack of dogs descended on the lone dog, attacking it fiercely. They should have realized Finny's emotional side would get the better of him.

"Stop it!" Finny ran out, recklessly uprooting a large wooden pole to swing wildly at the dogs. Mey-Rin and the others ran up to him as he cradled the injured dog. Mey-Rin turned around as the villagers turned on them instead.

"You got in the way."

"In the way of righteous punishment!"

"More bad dogs!"

"They're bad dogs! Bad dogs!"

"Punishment for the bad dogs!"

_O-oh no….this is bad._

The young master was chained to the wall, while she and the others were tied to a large wooden pole with rope and gagged. Mey-Rin struggled uselessly along with the others.

"Master, I'm pleading with you, please forgive them!" Miss. Angela begged.

"That's true, this Pomeranian is, even if only temporarily, one of those serving Her Majesty. Depending on what he has to say, I may be able to let him go. Tell Her Majesty to withdraw and never reconsider this village again!" Lord Henry said to the young master.

"You'd go that far in order to protect your miniature kingdom?" Young master mocked.

"Then, know what happens to those who disobey me! Do it!" He yelled, releasing the dogs. They ran full charge at the young master. Suddenly, something white flew through the air, hitting one of the dogs in the mouth, and the rest were sent flying Sebastian.

_Sebastian! Phia came as well! _Phia was squeezing her way through the crowd, and she looked a little shocked when she saw the growling dogs.

"What are you doing? Go and bite them both to death!" Lord Barrymore ordered the dogs.

"What a loud and barbaric sound they make. This is why I hate dogs." Sebastian calmly commented. Sebastian stared at the dogs, and suddenly, they all dropped to their stomachs, whimpering.

Phia slowly made her way over, extremely cautious of the dogs. She untied the ropes, still watching the scene unfold.

"Phia! You came!" Mey-Rin threw her arms around Phia, and she patted her back.

"Shh….they might tie you up again."

* * *

><p>"The farce ends here, Barrymore. Listen, you village mongrels! There is no such thing as a Devil Dog! The only thing here is an old man bitten by the delusion of authority!" The little earl declared confidently.<p>

"Wh-what proof do you have?" Lord Henry stammered.

"This." Sebastian walked over to a dog, retrieving the skull he threw earlier.

"It was in the basement of the mansion." _Hey, I was the one who found it! _

I pouted indignantly, eyeing the dogs on the floor. They were no longer vicious, but it still reminded me too much of how I was torn into pieces by them before. _Damn hungry mongrels! _

"The shape of the teeth match the marks on James. Please look over there." Sebastian said, to the shock of the people. He pointed at the cloudy sky, at the silhouette of a large dog in the sky.

"This is the real truth behind the Devil Dog. The shadow of the Devil Dog was just a simple projection. Nothing more than child's play. The shining thing in the night was pure phosphorous. He just poured the powder on an ordinary dog." Sebastian poured out a glowing substance.

"The Devil Dog was an illusion choreographed by one person, and that person was you, Henry Barrymore!" The little earl accused.

"Wh-where's the proof that I did that?" Lord Henry faltered. Sebastian walked over to the injured dog, speaking in hushed tones. _My, that was rather gentle towards something he hates. Even Sebastian has to respect the loyalty of these dogs. _

"It is a high quality fabric. Why do you suppose this dog refused to let go of it until the end? The reason is simple." He held it out towards Lord Henry.

"Th-that's!" He took a step back.

"Correct, while trying to protect James, it bit your leg and tore this off. It is a piece of your trousers."

Lord Henry tried to escape, but was blocked completely by the outraged villagers.

"So you're the one who killed James! "

"There was no Devil Dog?"

"You fooled us all!"

_Human nature….no matter how many lives I go through, it always remains a mystery I can't solve…humans….we're such a deluded species. _

"Give it up! You're finished!" The little earl shouted from his spot.

They lifted his pant leg to reveal the bite mark, and angry shouts ran through the crowd.

"You killed James!"

"Stop it! N-no I just…She's the real murderer!" He pointed wildly, making one last wild accusation. Right at me. _How could he possible bring me into this?...Wait, where's my scarf?_

"She was the one doing this to James! Look! She has a bite mark as well! I was just trying to save James when his dog mistakenly bit me!" He yelled, and the villagers swarmed around me. _Doesn't this village specialize in dogs? How can they not tell the difference between a dog bite and a demon bite?_

"No, this is a misunderstanding…."I must have lost my scarf when I was pushing through the crowd. I stared at Sebastian and he looked away. _This is all your fault. _

The confused mutterings of the crowd followed.

"Just throw them both in jail! They must both be guilty in some way!" _Are you serious?_

"No! I saw how Phia got that mark! It wasn't by a dog!" Mey-Rin said through a red face.

"How can we believe you? You came here with her!"

I sighed, looking pointedly at Sebastian. He nodded, putting a hand on Mey-Rin's shoulder.

"B-but Sebastian!"

"She knows what she's doing." Sebastian only had a smidgen of doubt in his voice, and I grinned, letting all my weight fall on the people tugging me along.

* * *

><p>I sat in the cell, listening to the crazy and desperate yells of Lord Henry in the cell next to mine.<p>

The dank and dark cell was nothing new to me, and I pulled off my dress. They had taken my weapons and the things that weren't weapons as well, but they had left me my corset. I found the endings of the metal and pulled it out. _It's lucky they don't make it out of whalebone anymore, it would be hard to pick locks with bone. _

"Let's see if I can still remember how to do this….." I grabbed the large padlock, twisting the bit of metal. _When did I last need to use this? Thief? Ah, yes. I had a little brother too….no parents….what happened to them again? I can't remember….I was thrown in these cells all the time…..before I was beaten to death by that angry shopkeeper. I think it was the internal bleeding that did it. Even if I knew how to defend myself, I didn't have the body to do it….just a weak child…..my poor little brother died too…._

"Um, Lord Henry, if you could be quiet for a moment-"I stopped when I realized that the screams had stopped. The lock clicked open in my hands, and I stood up victoriously. Pulling my dress on, I pushed open the cell door, peering into the next cell. Blood was splattered along the floor, and a large hole in the wall was letting wind and rain in. Lord Henry was nowhere to be seen.

_Oh dear…..I was so engrossed in my memories that I didn't even hear this?_

I sighed, opening my cell door again, heading back inside. _Change of plans. _

I locked the cell, shaking my hair to mess it up and put on a teary face. I didn't really need to act for the 'Phantomhive party' but I would need to fool the villagers. I picked up some dust, patting some onto my dress. Taking a deep breath, I screamed at the top of my lungs. I had grazes on my hands already, so all I had to do was look appropriately scared. Mey-Rin was the first to run down.

"What's wron-"She began to ask before she spotted the blood next door. She gasped, taking a step backwards. The rest hurried down after, staring at the bloody mess.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know…..I just heard the wall exploding…and his screams….I tried to yell for help, but I was so scared….." I buried my face in my hands, taking deep sobbing breaths. Sympathizing arms were wrapped around my shoulders, and I was freed from the cage. The villagers were still suspicious, but the fact that the 'Devil Dog' had only taken the Lord and not me managed to persuade them I was innocent. That, and the fact that I was in my cell the entire time, under lock and key. How could I have gotten out?

* * *

><p>AN: There we have it! Thank you to the people that have reviewed! 3 hearts for everyone! Have a great Christmas!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

AN: Hope everyone got awesome presents for Christmas! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>A villager that came pounding on the door later led us to Lord Henry's slightly mangled body.<p>

As we ran, Sebastian threw a jacket around my shoulders.

"May I just say, that was wonderful acting." I bowed the best I could while running, holding onto the jacket.

"Acting? I was merely recalling a past experience. You could call me a connoisseur of memories."

The townspeople were all on their knees, chanting again in surprising harmony with the cacophony of howls. Sebastian approached the bloody body, inspecting his torn limbs.

"Lord Devil Dog!"

"Lord Devil Dog, please forgive us!" The agonized cries of the people reached our ears, and I cringed at how pitiful it sounded.

Angela gasped, collapsing in front of us. Finny ran up immediately, holding her limp body.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat pondering, blocking out Sebastian's mocking.<p>

"Shut up."He glared at the smiling butler.

"What about Miss. Angela?" Sebastian glanced at us.

"We've put her to bed for the time being. It's no wonder she's tired out." Mey-Rin sighed.

"It's so heart wrenching it's unbearable." Bard sympathized. Finny agreed, looking worried.

"This village completely isolated itself from the rest of society, fearing the curse of the Devil Dog. The existence of the Devil Dog was supposed to have been a farce Lord Henry created in order to rule the village. However, the same Lord Henry has now…."

"Those bite marks, doesn't it seem as if they really are the Devil Dog's work, just as the villagers say?"Bard said.

"Maybe the Devil Dog was angered by Lord Henry for doing all those bad deeds in its name."Mey-Rin considered.

"Well, it seems certain that this was not the work of humans." Sebastian said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It didn't seem like a human at all. But I didn't see anything, I could only hear. At this rate, I may be forced to believe something like the Devil Dog might exist." Zylphia said calmly, not at all like when she was let out of the cell. _She's suspicious….but not specifically in this case, as a general person. I'll have Sebastian research her some more._

* * *

><p>Ciel stared at Sebastian.<p>

"What is bothering you?" Sebastian asked.

"Your little revelation earlier. If it was not the work of a human, I hope we won't have another red haired Reaper coming out of the woodwork."

"I really am impressed by your capacity for learning. However, there is no need to worry. Mey-Rin and Zylphia's deductions weren't all that far off. The one who was targeted was Lord Henry. It is unlikely that anyone else will fall victim." Sebastian tidied the room, putting away the clothes.

"Even so, I can't leave things like this."

"Is this your beautiful loyalty to the Queen?"

"No, not just that. Normally, there wouldn't be much of interest here, however, seeing you teased by a dog certainly has some merit."Ciel smirked at Sebastian.

"You really have learned, haven't you?"

"Oh, speaking of the new housekeeper before, tell me what you know about her." Sebastian stopped for a second, then turned around.

"Is there a particular reason she has drawn your interest so much?"

"The same reason we can't leave yet."

"I see. Well, to put it simply, she is not a normal human."Sebastian looked at him with his red eyes.

"What? She can't be-"

"She is not a Reaper or what you might be thinking of, but she is certainly a unique individual. She, as most call it, an old soul."

"Old….soul?" Ciel thought of the term, trying to connect anything that sprang to mind.

"Someone who is reincarnated again and again. Normally, they don't remember any of their past lives, but she appears to be a special case. She does remember, and ultimately, it affects her mentality and normality quite significantly."

"Is that even possible?" Ciel was extremely surprised, well, it confirmed his suspicions about how she wasn't normal, but he wasn't expecting something like that.

"It appears so. I believe that is the reason why she is relinquishing her soul so willingly."

"Do you think she could be trouble?" _It would be bothersome if she were to cause a fuss while employed under the Phantomhive name. _

"No, if anything, I think she would be an advantage to have on our side. Her experience and abilities could be very useful."

"…..Another piece to use….."

* * *

><p>I heard shrieks outside my door, and I peeked my head out to see Mey-Rin and Finny standing there, Finny looking terrified, and Mey-Rin looking excited.<p>

"Hello. Are you two alright?" I stepped out of my room, following them to wherever they were going.

"I thought…I thought I heard a ghost…." Finny stammered out, looking around in fear.

"Ghost? How delightful! May I join you two?" I was a little surprised when Mey-Rin clasped my hand in hers, eyes shining brightly.

"Ah, Phia understands too right? How exciting it is…..!"

"It's so scary…it's too scary!" Mey-Rin said excitedly. I agreed, rounding the corner. Weak candlelight shone out a slightly ajar door and we crept up to it. I peeked in, and the sight of Angela and someone else doing something weird filled my vision.

"That tickles…wait, do it more slowly…..good boy…."Angela still talked in her soft tones, but it had an entirely different effect. I glanced at Finny, feeling sorry for him until I was distracted by a fountain of blood.

"Mey-Rin! I will have to plug your nose if this is what happens every time…!" I shoved my hand into her face again, stopping the blood.

"I-I'm sorry…the shock was too much. Miss Angela is quite the forceful one. If the young master saw her like this, what would happen then? Oh! Afterwards, it would be even more steamy…." Mey-Rin leant in closer. I tapped her on the shoulder, shaking my head. I looked at Finny, who stood trembling away from the door. With a sudden dash, he ran away and I only heard the distant crashing and sounds of extreme destruction coming from the outside.

"Oh dear….it seems we may have caused some trouble…." I sighed, leading a reluctant Mey-Rin away from the door.

* * *

><p>I was summoned to the little earl's room early in the morning, and I skipped to the door.<p>

"Excuse me. It's Zylphia." The door opened, and I nodded to Sebastian in greeting, while bowing to the little earl.

"Good morning. Is there something wrong?" I asked lightly, watching the serious little earl stare at me.

"Nothing in particular…..Sebastian, leave us for a second."

"Understood." I heard the door creak open, and I smiled.

"The reason I asked you here this morning was to ask about what you are, and what you're planning to do." He stared at me, folding his hands.

_Did Sebastian tell him? Oh well._

"I'm an old soul and I plan on letting your butler eat my soul. I'm sorry if that causes any inconveniences, but I really would like it if you would let him when the time comes." I smiled wider, voice apathetic.

"Hm. I don't really mind, but if it begins to affect anything, I may be forced to put an end to it. Sebastian normally doesn't get so distracted, so I can only assume that he finds you intriguing."

"Intriguing is one word. But don't worry young master, he will always put you first, he cannot do anything otherwise. If worse comes to worst, I am not only just a pretty face, I do have some skill in most things." I said jokingly.

"I will trust you for now, since you truly seem to only want this." I curtseyed to the indifferent earl, opening the door to call Sebastian back in. As he walked past me, he glanced at me.

"Don't you think that's a little arrogant? Calling oneself pretty and then claiming to be good at everything…..normally that is my job, is it not?" He joked quietly, and I tilted my head thoughtfully.

"Well, no one would deny your pretty face….except me, of course….and don't you think I'm pretty, Sebassy? What a shame…." I moved all my hair to one shoulder, I never really cared whether I was attractive or not, those kinds of things fade into the background after several lives. Though it does help to be sweet on the eyes.

He breezed past me, messing up my hair on purpose.

"You have always looked delectable." He said in that luscious and adorable tone of his, and I laughed.

"You are always amusing to be around, Sebassy."

The hushed conversation went on like that for a while, before Sebastian left to prepare food for the little earl. I wasn't given anything to do, so I stayed still, letting myself think over whatever popped into my head. That is, until Angela went missing.

* * *

><p>"You're quite laidback, aren't you?" The little earl eyes Sebastian.<p>

"There is no need to get flustered." Sebastian replied. The door was suddenly blown open, and Mey-Rin and Finny burst in.

"What is wrong? You're making a ruckus."He said calmly.

"Miss Angela is nowhere to be found!" Finny burst out.

"Ah, it seems there are some herbs that grow near the swamp, she said she'd go pick them." Bard explained.

"On her own? To the swamp?" Finny said disbelievingly.

"Really? At a time when the Devil Dog may be running loose?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Ah, damn!"Bard exclaimed, only now realizing.

"Why did she go pick herbs at a time like this?" Finny murmured.

"It seems she was worried about how pale you looked."Bard said thoughtfully.

"For me?" Finny choked out. He abruptly turned, running out the room.

"Sebastian, we're going too!" Bard stomped past. Sebastian didn't move at all.

"Hm?"

"What, don't you have any hot, red blood running through your veins? Let's go, Mey-Rin!"Bard exclaimed.

"Yes, sir!"She replied energetically.

"What about old Tanaka and Phia?" Bard looked around and spotted Tanaka jogging on the spot energetically, already dressed and ready to go.

"Oh, I am definitely going! It would be awful if anything were to happen to Miss Angela!" I quickly swept my hair up, tying it into a quick and easy ponytail with the hair tie in my sleeve. I could feel Sebastian staring at me, probably worrying that I would damage the goods.

"Alright! Let's go, you rabble!"

"Yes, sir!" We ran out the door and I turned around.

"I'll take care of everyone, I'll be sure to bring everyone back safe and sound." I bowed, taking off again.

* * *

><p>We walked through the foggy mist and bare trees, calling her name out. I kept a watch out for anything suspicious, not wanting to break a promise.<p>

"Where did Miss Angela go?"Finny said worriedly. A sudden yell from Mey-Rin caught everyone's attention and we ran over quickly to where she stood.

"What's wrong?"

Mey-Rin pointed at a distant bog/swamp like place. On closer inspection, dried, twisted and mummified limbs were poking out like an artwork.

"Oh dear." I took a step closer, bending down to inspect the scene.

"The shocks just keep piling up!"

"Oh, isn't this ring Lord Henry's?" I pointed at a ring on a hand that looked newer than the rest. I was interrupted by a sudden howl. I was dragged along by the others to hide behind a large boulder. We peeked out from the side, seeing a young man with silver hair walking closer. His hair was spiky and smooth and it went down to his shoulders. He was also completely naked. For some reason, this person sent an uncomfortable feeling down my back. It was not unlike the feeling of when I was facing the angry dogs.

"Who is that?"Mey-Rin whispered. He walked over to Lord Henry's hand, sniffing it.

"It really wasn't the Devil Dog who did Lord Henry in. It was a human after all."Bard whispered.

"I wonder….." I pouted at the 'human', he was confusing. _Devil Dog…..this person….might be…..well, it would explain why he gives me the shivers…._

"I-It's a shocking full frontal scene!" Mey-Rin's nose began to bleed yet again as the sculpted young man turned around.

"Did he have a grudge against Lord Henry for some reason?"

"Maybe Miss Angela asked him to or something!"

"What? Why would Miss Angela…."

"That's right!"

"Finny..."

"Miss Angela has nothing to do with this. You shouldn't doubt her!"

I placed a finger to my lips and shushed, glancing worriedly at the person. The last thing I want was for him to….oh no.

He turned around at the sound of Finny's voice, and I sighed. Suddenly, a large mob of people headed for the swamp. They were all dressed in swim suits, and were running fast towards us.

"What's with you lot and that get up?" We asked.

"We were going to perform ablutions in order to quell the Devil Dog's anger."

"Last night, the Devil Dog's angered voice rang out loudly."

"The howling lasted all night!"

_You mean Finny's loud crying? _

I held in a laugh, and coughed quickly. Finny turned around, dashing off suddenly.

"Hey, wait up, Finny!" We all ran after him, the voices of the villagers slowly fading. A howling filled the air, and I muffled a squeal behind my hands.

"This noise is…."

Peering into the distant fog, I squinted and was filled with dread as the shadow of an extremely large hound came into view. The sharp red eyes cut through the fog and I let out a small cry.

"It's…it's the Devil Dog!" It roared loudly, leaping towards us with no intention of stopping.

I wasn't really paying attention to whatever the dog was doing, but the next thing I knew, Finny had leapt onto the dog's leg, clinging onto it.

"Damn! Tanaka, hand me that!" Bard gestured towards the rifle Tanaka held.

He aimed, and pulled the trigger. Streamers and confetti flew out with a colourful bang.

"Why is it a birthday popper?"

I picked up the confetti, throwing it up.

"At least it's pretty." I smiled, but was interrupted by the sound of Finny hitting the ground and I began to run over as the beast raised its gigantic paw to squish Finny. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do, but I wasn't really worried about death anymore(though death by squishing would be a glory-less way to go) so I could at least try save Finny. I skidded to a stop just before I crashed into Sebastian, who stood like an immovable rock while holding the paw elegantly. I rubbed my nose, suddenly realizing just how close I was to the dog, and just how big it actually was. I yelled, hiding behind Sebastian.

"My, my, it looks like you're quite good at shaking hands." He calmly spoke.

"Sebastian….it's scary!" I whined with watery eyes. He smirked at me, pushing me away gently as he tossed the paw through the air, sending the dog flying backwards.

"Hey, this isn't the time to be playing around!" I turned to see the little earl approach.

"Young master!"

"Of course, I intend to clean all this up in just a moment."

The dog emerged, unscathed, but sniffing at the air.

"It is a scent you cannot resist, is it now? Puppy's favourite, they'll want to eat it every day, it's Innuko!"Sebastian extravagantly whipped out a box from behind his bag.

"Innuko?"

The dog appeared infatuated with the scent and leapt towards Sebastian, while I quickly retreated to behind Bard.

"The best way to train a dog is to bend its will and strengthen its loyalty. In other words, the carrot and stick!" Sebastian then promptly leapt onto the dogs nose, biting it. This is when I started to laugh hysterically, and I didn't stop for a long time as Sebastian continued his 'carrot and stick' method.

"Ar-Are you alright, Phia?" Mey-Rin looked to me in concern, while keeping half an eye on the violent/nice scene unfolding.

"Haha-y-yes-hahahahahah!" I couldn't stop tears streaming out of my eyes as I laughed. I wiped them away, stumbling up to the little earl.

"You have….the most-hahahahahah- hilarious butler-hahahahahahah I have ever-hahahahahaha-had the pleasure of meeting." I doubled over, clutching my stomach. The little earl hmphed, allowing a tiny smirk.

"This is a bigger show than I could have imagined." The little earl said. My laughter finally slowed a little, but then Sebastian managed to grab the dog, and fall from who knows how high into the ground. I started to laugh again, rolling around on the floor. I crawled over to the hole in the ground, unable to pull myself up because I was so weak from laughing. My arms dangled down into the dark hole.

"Hello? Sebassy…!" I yelled down into the hole, hearing the echo and something else….

"He's not coming out!"

"What are you idling around for? Come back here this instant." The little earl spoke into the hole calmly. I listened to the sounds coming from the hole and jerked up instantly.

"Run away, run away." I grabbed Finny's arm and the little earl's arm, dragging the two closest people to me away from the hole. We watched from a safe distance as a water fountain burst through the hole, with Sebastian watching from the top.

"Whoa, is this hot water?"

"That's right, what about Sebastian?" In answer, I pointed to the top of the spurting water pillar, shading my eyes to avoid the water droplets.

"One thing is essential for a resort. A centerpiece that will provide a tourist attraction. Bathing luxuriously in excessive amounts of hot water, draining away the fatigue of the day, that is what this is: the spa!" Sebastian said extravagantly. Standing on top of the water spout. Holding the naked man.

Holding. The. Naked. Man.

He leapt off gracefully, landing softly.

"If one who serves as a Phantomhive butler could not strike a spring or two, then where would we be?" He was interrupted by the silver haired dog teen licking his face.

"Sebastian...it's licking you. It's licking you!" I shied away, gagging.

"Once again, it's too shocking!"Mey-Rin burst out into a blood nose, and I was grateful that I had run a safe distance away. I turned my head to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Pluto!" Miss Angela came running up.

"Pluto?"

Naked boy/Pluto ran up to her gleefully, licking her face. I sighed, shaking my head .

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to the reviewers, as always, and enjoy your holidays!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji~

AN: How will Phia react to Pluto staying with them? Probably have a fit. But, sacrifices must be made! There are mild suggestive adult themes in this one, but nothing too serious. I can't really go further than that, I have a weak spirit! I'll probably pass out. Just kidding. Probably just get an exaggerated blood nose like a perverted teenager. ANYWAY. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>"I found this little one about a month ago. I love dogs, and he was just so cute I ended up trying to tame him." Pluto now lay peacefully with his head in Miss Angela's lap.<p>

"Cute?"

"He has a bad habit of turning into a human when he gets excited though." She patted his head, speaking calmly.

"Don't try to settle this by calling it a 'habit'!"Bard yelled.

"So you kept him without telling anyone?"Sebastian asked.

"Yes. Lord Barrymore used the legend of the Devil Dog, but in reality, he was more afraid of it than anyone else. When I thought about what would happen if this one were to be found out….I suppose I was too naïve, I didn't think for one moment that he would do that to Lord Barrymore."

"That's way too dangerous! What if it had been me? Ah….I get the shivers just thinking about it….." I whined, more scared of the actual dog then if it had killed me.

"I beg of you, is there no way he could be taken to Lord Ciel's mansion?" She pleaded, and I froze.

"Take him to the mansion?"

"If he's under Sebastian's tutelage, I believe Pluto will become a wonderfully obedient dog!"

_Noooooooo! No no no no nono nonono nonononononononono! _

"Well, I am one hell of a butler, but…"

"That sounds fine." The little earl interrupted.

_Ha…ha…._

"Are you serious, young master?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. It sounds fun…..in many ways."

Sebastian sighed, and I whimpered pitifully while drawing patterns in the dust. Which was suddenly trembling as a crowd of rejoicing villagers came running into view.

"The Devil Dog's curse has been lifted!"

"Thank you!" They all knelt happily.

"Hey, what's all this?"

"There is a legend in this village, that when the sins against the dogs have been repented, the earth will let out tears of redemption." Miss Angela explained.

"They are blessed tears!" The villagers had their own happy tears streaming down their faces.

"There was already a spring in this village though."

"Well, whatever. Our goal was accomplished."

"Would it perhaps be the time for you to say the line you so carelessly uttered before?" Sebastian teased.

"You do it." The little earl glared at him.

"With that, the case is at an end!"

* * *

><p>"This is perfect." Ciel lounged in the warm, luxurious pool.<p>

"This is the Japanese way of enjoying a spa." Sebastian appeared to his left, placing a tray of food on the water.

"This way, you can enjoy a small meal as well." It drifted past him, but a hand to his right stopped it.

"Wow, the water does feel nice." Ciel gave a start as he realized that Zylphia had appeared, dipping a finger into the water. He felt himself go red and abruptly turned away.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry! I forgot you were probably only used to having Sebastian here. I'll leave!"She skipped back from the water, but then turned back.

"But your body is going to be seen by a girl sooner or later, so you might as well get used to it." She poked his cheek, winking at him.

"Sebastian! Get her out of here!" He yelled indignantly. He heard her laugh and skittle away. He could hear Sebastian holding in laughter and glared at him. Ciel coughed loudly, recovering from the embarrassment.

"But….this gloomy village has undergone quite the transformation. I'm sure the gloom in Her Majesty's heart has also been lifted."

"However, it seems my gloom will continue."Sebastian stared at the dog gleefully paddling around in the water.

* * *

><p>"Don't forget about me, Pluto!"Miss Angela gave Pluto a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"How touching." I squirmed away from them.

"Pluto! In the meantime, put something on when you go into town! You're jiggling all over the place!" Bard yelled.

"Ah! Don't draw my attention there!" I shouted, punching Bard on the shoulder.

"Um, Miss Angela…"Finny started awkwardly.

Angela cupped his face, smiling gently.

"Let us meet again, Mr. Finny." She pecked him on the cheek, smiling.

He turned bright red, freezing on the spot.

"Well then, shall we make some headway?" Sebastian interjected.

"I will definitely come to see Pluto sometime." Miss Angela beamed.

"If possible, I would ask you to refrain from doing so. Taming a Devil Dog is not such an easy task. Though you seem to have quite the talent for it." Sebastian seemed to scrutinize her reaction and I stepped back awkwardly.

"Let's go, Sebastian."

He gave a polite bow to Miss Angela and I clasped her hands in my own.

"Don't mind him, he's really mean like that. I hope we'll meet again Miss Angela. Oh, and take care not to fall again…" I smiled brightly, waving at Angela. I hopped onto the seat next to Sebastian's.

_After all, it must have hurt to fall from such a great height._

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's finally time to leave, right, Miss Sparrow?" Sebastian flicked the reins, slipping the name out while glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I was a little surprised, but I shrugged it off, smiling.<p>

"Now I'm a bird, now I'm a cat, make up your mind, Sebassy."

"Cats are definitely more preferable."

"I thought you might say something like that."

* * *

><p>"Out here again?" I grinned when I heard Sebastian's voice behind me. It was night time, and I sat on the grass, enjoying the feel of nostalgia settling on my skin like dew drops.<p>

"Well, every time I'm out here, you pop out too. Is it any wonder I do this all the time?"I leaned my head back to stare up at him.

"I see…I am almost getting impatient, you have yet to initiate your move."He held a hand out, and I took it, letting him pull me up.

"Ah, fallen prey to impatience yet again, Mr. Demon. But you're right this time, it is my turn. You should be careful, you know, I was quite the seductress in the Garden of Eden." I was wearing the dress I first came to the house with, the purple one, but I had almost torn all the flowers off. _Hm, I need some new clothes._

"Is that so….if I remember correctly, Eve wasn't that much of a seductress." Sebastian mused.

"Who said I was Eve?" I whirled around, sliding in close to his chest in one smooth movement.

* * *

><p>She glided closer suddenly, expression changing.<p>

"I was the serpent, 'slyer than any beast of the field'." She poked her tongue out, grinning. But it was a different kind of grin, not the childish one that she usually sported, a deeper, more sensual smile, something that dripped experience and enticement. One of her hands came to settle under his chin, gently tugging it downwards. He obliged, tilting his head slightly to look her in the eye. Her other arm snaked upwards around his head, so her forearm rested against his cheek and her hand ran through his hair.

_What a quick change in behavior. It's rather…exciting. _

"Oh, it was bad of me, wasn't it? Luring Eve closer and closer, tempting her to just take one bite of that darkness…"She leaned upwards, and he noticed that somehow, their bodies had become entangled and intertwined. It was almost like she had trapped him. Her thigh rested dangerously between his legs and she leaned her chest on his, almost her entire body in contact with his. He could feel her heart beating insistently, he could not tell if it had accelerated, or if the contact affected her at all.

_Pleasures of the flesh are only secondary to souls, but they are still pleasures. Brief moments of ecstasy…what is the harm in indulging myself for one night?_

He placed a hand on her wrist that rested underneath his chin, as an answer to her advances and a precaution. Simply put, she was dangerous.

She leaned in incredibly close, so much that he could feel her talking on his lips.

"Temptation….it was deliciously fun to see if I could persuade her to just partake in a tiny, little taste of wickedness…" Only the tiniest of distances separated the two of their lips, and if he, or she were to even twitch…..

Both of her arms were around his neck now and she took a deep, alluring breath, more like a gasp.

"Am I allowed a taste of wickedness?" She flicked her eyes upwards entrancingly, _who will make the first move? _

"You are free to taste any part of the wickedness."He smiled in a morbid anticipation.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, it is tempting to give in….<em>

There was a silent moment in which Sebastian appeared to be expecting me to make my move. In this one moment the garden seemed to be alive. The soft but chilling wind caressed exposed skin, making my hair twirl gracefully in time with the swishing grass, the fragrance of night flowers swirling and dancing around, the moonlight giving us a cool blanket of attention. It was perfect really.

But…if we were to give in to every perfect moment…the game would end far too soon.

* * *

><p>In one swift and languid movement, she completely disentangled herself from him, slithering (pardon the pun) away from him gracefully. He was left with a sense of emptiness, he was so close to what he wanted, he could almost taste it….<p>

Or rather, she had let him almost taste it.

"But, of course, my crime was not left unpunished. I was cursed to lick dust and go on my stomach for the rest of my days. Or so the story goes."She shrugged casually, palms up and smiling widely and dancing back from him.

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see…" Sebastian flicked his rather tousled hair back, brushing off her lingering phantom touch.

_Indeed, the searing and euphoric touch that seduced Adam and Eve._

"Me on my stomach? That's rather mean of you!" She laughed, mirroring him in flicking her much longer hair back. It rested in soft waves along her back, and she walked playfully around him, finally coming to a stop behind him. Having anyone stand behind him was unnerving, and it was especially uncomfortable with her. It was common sense not to have anyone dangerous out of your sight. He swiveled his head, not wanting her to get what she wanted, the knowledge that she actually held some control in this somewhat twisted relationship/game.

"Well, my turn is over. I look forward to your turn, Sebastian." She gave a formal curtsey, smiling.

"It will be my pleasure." He turned around, giving her a grin and bowing equally formally.

"Oh, that's right, tomorrow…didn't we need to fight tomorrow?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh, that's right. After you have finished all of your duties, I will meet you in the garden."

"Yes, yes." She gave a mocking salute and sauntered off.

* * *

><p><strong>On the way back from Houndsworth:<strong>

"_**I have to fight you?"I raised an eyebrow at him.**_

"_**Yes. Though they seem to lack the basic ability to do any chores, they are extremely talented at fighting."He glanced at the others, now with the added member of Pluto. Eurgh.**_

"_**The main reason I hired them, in fact, was largely due to their combating abilities. On the other hand, you just showed up, and I have yet to assess your abilities. It would just not do if you could not even defend the place that you supposedly 'keep'."He said condescendingly. **_

"_**Fine, fine, I get it. But fight you? I know how to fight, but still….I haven't had to fight in this lifetime yet. I might be a little rusty, so you'll have to go easy on me." **_

"_**That is a given." **_

_**I glared at him, poking my tongue out rudely.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Epic fight scene next chapter! Or maybe Phia just uses smoke bombs to get away. Which according to Wikipedia, was invented by that time, so we're a-ok! Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

AN: Picture time and fight time! Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! It's always helpful to hear people's thoughts :D

* * *

><p>I turned to look at the other three who were tense beyond words. I appeared to be the most relaxed out of all of them, standing politely but not as tersely as they did. We all stood in front of the little earl, summoned there in the morning. To my surprise, Sebastian was absent from the room, but good old Tanaka stood reassuringly behind us.<p>

"So then, what was this matter you wanted to discuss with us?" I stepped forward, glancing quickly at the others. They all took a big breath of worry.

"There is a job I want you four to do."The little earl said. They all let out a big sigh of relief, which turned into excitement.

"Job?"

"What a relief!"

"Being called on by the young master, I thought we were going to be fired for sure!"

_Wow, are they really that awful at their jobs?_

I chuckled fondly, turning my attention back to the little earl. He pulled out a camera, and I clapped my hands excitedly.

"This is one of the items that Talbot is said to have collected, a camera with a past. I heard this long lost item had suddenly come up at an auction, and I went through quite a bit of trouble to acquire it."

_Ah, Mr. Talbot! _

"Talbot?" The other three, appeared to be clueless.

"William Henry Fox Talbot."Tanaka suddenly spoke, and I had to contain my shock, I had yet to see him in….'serious mode'.

"He was an English scientist, and one of the inventors of photographic technology. There is a strange rumour surrounding the final camera he used, it says that if you take a picture of someone with the camera, that the being most treasured by that person may also be revealed in the photograph."

"The thing most important to that person?"Mey-Rin said with an amorous look on her face.

"And this is that nifty camera?"

"Well, for now let's just take one as a test." The little earl ducked under the camera cloth, and I realized I was the one in the photo.

"Oh no, that's not a good idea!" Before he could take the lens off, I ran out of the photo, kicking Finny into my place.

_Who knows what would show up in my photo? _

"Ah, me?" Finny looked a little dazed.

"Don't move. This camera takes ten seconds for the negative exposure."

Finny took a stiff, unmoving pose, and by the looks of it, _he was holding his breath? _

"What's negative exposure?"Mey-Rin asked.

"Put simply, it reflects and burns Finny's image." Bard answered knowledgeably.

"If you don't stay still for ten seconds, it will blur and won't come out properly. Okay, eight…nine…ten. Alright." The little earl recapped the lens, popping out of the cloth.

Finny let out a huge breath, gasping in air.

"I don't think you had to hold your breath, silly Finny."I knocked him on the head. We headed to the darkroom to develop the photo. The little earl fished the photo out of the liquid, and we all peered at it anticipatorily. There was Finny, looking rigid, and in the corner there was….a bird?

"Ah! That's my bird!"Finny exclaimed happily.

"Huh? You had a little bird?" Bard said in surprise.

"How cute!" Mey-Rin squealed.

"I gave it food everyday and eventually it would come eat from my hand. I was so happy, and when I went to pet it nicely…it stopped moving." Finny said sadly, breaking the statue's head off as he stroked it 'nicely.'

"Y-you mean it…"Mey-Rin stammered worriedly.

"Ah, I forgot to mention something. The precious thing that is reflected is something which does not belong in this world. In other words, only the dead." Tanaka said off handedly.

_Lucky I moved out of the way...though I am a little curious as to what would be in my photo…just about everyone that was important to me is dead now….so __out of alllll my lives, who was the most important to me?_

"Th-The dead?"

"By that, you mean…"

"The most precious thing to that person which is not of this world. In other words, it means the dead will be transposed to the photograph." The little earl explained.

"Do occult stories like that really exist in this 19th century world?"Bard asked worriedly.

"How amazing! What an exceptional camera!"Mey-Rin said admiringly.

"Ah! My little birdie!" Finny burst into tears. I put my arms around Finny's shoulders, patting him sympathetically.

"There, there. It's in a better place now."

"Take a picture of Sebastian with this camera. However, do it without him realizing." The little earl placed a hand on the camera, dead serious.

"Huh? A sneak photo?"

"Yes."

"Wh-who is the one that Sebastian cares most for?" Mey-Rin said breathily.

"I kinda want to know too."Finny perked up.

"That bastard is always finding flaws in my artistic cooking, he's human too! He must have a weak point or too, this is our chance!"Bard said energetically.

"Well, well, won't this be interesting?" I winked at the little earl-specifically-with my right eye, keeping it closed just a bit longer than necessary. He smiled maliciously, leaning forward.

"You'll do it right?"

"Yes, my Lord!"

"Ah, I've always wanted to say that!"

"I said it!"

"Oh, it is fun to say….." I repeated it under my breath, laughing a little. I saw the little earl smirking and I walked up to him.

"I wonder, I wonder, just what on earth would be important to Sebastian, right, young master?"

* * *

><p>I was cramped behind the bookshelf with the others, and the camera.<p>

"Is it really necessary for me to be here? It's really crowded in here…." I whispered, peering out through the space.

"Team work, Phia, we must all work together towards a common goal, getting Sebastian's picture!" Bard whispered back.

I sighed, watching Sebastian. There was no doubt that it would be hard to take a picture of Sebastian, and for him to stand still for 10 seconds….truthfully, the chance of success is very, very low. He cleaned the room way too fast, and even added a magic trick at the end.

"That was cool….but we didn't get the picture!" I sighed.

All (ridiculous) strategies after that failed utterly and completely. Until it was time for the test fight between me and him.

"Alright, listen up comrades! I won't be able to hold him down, but I might, just might, be able to get him to stay still for 10 seconds. You must take the picture then!" I rallied them, starting to get into the mood of getting the picture.

"Sebastian! Over here!" I waved wildly from where I stood, an adequately large area of soft grass. I turned to a nearby bush, where they hid with the camera. I looked at it pointedly, and the rustle of leaves indicated their nodding.

"You're surprisingly energetic. Are you that confident?" He walked over, stopping a little distance away.

"Well, I'm confident I can hold my ground….I think…" I was a little doubtful, it had been a while since I needed to fight, and I didn't know if my body could handle it.

"Well, first of all, I suppose we should see if your reflexes are satisfactory." He grinned somewhat cheekily and I drooped as I saw him take out an array of knives and forks.

"No wonder the cutlery disappears all the time!" I eyed him, worried of what was going to happen. He laughed, picking up several random pieces.

"Shall we get started then?" He glanced away misleadingly, and I almost missed the fork that somehow shot out. I squealed, dropping down to my knees, feeling it whizz past the top of my head.

"That's not fair-"I was cut off as another barrage of a random assortment of forks and knives flew in my direction. I yelled, ducking even further to avoid getting hit.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Is Sebastian trying to kill Phia?" Finny exclaimed, before Bard slapped a hand over his mouth.<p>

"Shhh! Sebastian doesn't know we're here, remember?" Finny muttered a sorry from underneath his hand.

"And….I don't think we need to worry about Phia. It certainly looks like she's having trouble…"They all looked out through the leaves at Phia yelping, slipping and sliding through the grass.

"But have you noticed? She hasn't been hit once, not even her clothes. She looks like she's losing, but if you look closely, she's actually forcing Sebastian to throw faster…so fast…."Bard said, trailing off a little worriedly.

"Whoa, r-really? Phia is amazing!" Mey-Rin clasped her hands together admiringly. She was interrupted by another cry from Phia, and they turned to see her sleeve pinned by a fork, and a knife flying towards her. Bard was about to leap from the bushes, thinking about how this time Sebastian was going too far. _Even with her dodging skills she can't move from-_

A loud clang interrupted their thoughts, and there was a glare from Phia as she motioned them to back down. Bard hurriedly retreated, looking at the knife on the grass. She flipped her own (much less cutlery like, hold on, where did that come from and how many knives does she keep?) blade in her hands. She had deflected the flying knife and now she used the edge of her knife to slice away her pinned down sleeve, doing the same with the other.

"I…I don't think we need to worry about Phia….let's just concentrate on taking the photo, Phia has given us this opportunity! We should use it well!" Bard encouraged the others.

"Y-yeah…." Finny looked concerned.

"Go Phia… But Sebastian as well…." Mey-Rin seemed torn between the two, having her own mental battle.

Bard sighed. It would be up to him to take the photo. _Man, where does Sebastian find people like this?_

* * *

><p>"Well, it seems you pass…this stage." Sebastian said rather grudgingly.<p>

"Hey, what's with that tone? I'm not that horrendous at fighting." I flipped the knife in my hands, catching the handle. It had taken me a while to master that. But I know that Sebastian didn't underestimate me. He threw all of them knowing I could stop them. After all, why would he put his meal in danger? I sighed. _It's so cruel of him to tease me like this….you're not supposed to play with your food, Mr. Demon!_

"Hmmm, let's see…I suppose weaponry can be next." Sebastian casually handed me a gun.

"Are you serious? Guns? I won't ever be using-"

"It would still be preferable if you knew how to use one. Though there is a little worry that you will use it against me…."

"Why would I ever do that, my dear Sebassy? A percussion pistol….but are you sure you want me to use this? It's inlaid with quite a bit of silver….it seems even the Phantomhive weapons are of top notch quality."

"Is it safe to assume that you know how to use such a device?"

"Actually, I'm totally clueless about these kinds of things. I only really know the general about guns. I'm a little worried about recoil….damn it Sebastian!" I threw the stupid gun down on the grass (I had already made sure it was only half cocked so it wouldn't fire accidentally, but I made sure I threw the nozzle down not facing anyone to be safe) in a tantrum like gesture, and was answered by a painful flick to the forehead.

"If you are so sure you will not need the aid of projectile weapons because you are so confident, shall we test your general fighting skills?" He pulled his hand back, motioning for me to attack. I perked up instantly.

"So I can use my own weapons, right?" I had sheathed the knife I was holding earlier and placed it in the top of my corset, having ruined my sleeves and pockets.

_Now I will have to remake all my pockets, what a hassle._

"Yes. Now…."

"But! I'm supposed to be defending right? Then shouldn't you be attacking me?" I needed an opportunity in which I could try hold Sebastian still…the more I thought about it, the less likely it seemed…I mean, there was no way I could be fast enough to get him in any sort of lock…it seemed my only option was trying to pin him down using my weight….but even then...

He sighed, walking forward slowly.

"Very well. Then I shall be the attacker."

I resisted the urge to step back, standing my ground. I saw his hand flicker, and just managed to dodge a flying fork.

"How have you not run out yet?" I exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Well, if you insist, I can reduce this fight to a downright brawl." With that, I held in the surprise when he punched for where my face was. Used to be. I moved to the side, resisting the urge to yelp in surprise. I kicked out sideways, and stomped downwards as I lodged my foot in the crease of his elbow.

He seemed to be taken aback by my strategy, and I used the confusion to move all my weight to the foot now on his elbow, which sent it into the ground. I swiveled, using my free leg to kick him in the face. Unfortunately, it appeared that demons recover uncannily fast from confusion, and he tilted his head to the side to avoid my kick. He yanked his arm out from under me, and I toppled backwards. His hand grabbed the leg I had used to try kick him in the face and chased me forward, completely placing me off balance.

_He really doesn't give me a chance to rest, does he?_

I bent over backwards, my only choice other than hitting the ground, and using my hands, jumped backwards away from him, painstakingly somersaulting backwards. I managed to slip out of his grasp, standing a few metres away to catch my breath.

"You have to remember…I really don't have much stamina or strength."I panted, tying my hair up quickly. It was getting in the way, and I didn't want him to be able to use it against me.

"You had enough strength behind that kick." He sauntered closer, and I straightened up.

"Well, you'll have to excuse me for using my legs more. With my current hands, if I were to land a punch, not that I could, but if on the off chance that I did, I would probably fracture the bones in my hand. Shoes, on the other hand…." I grinned, tapping my boots against the ground.

"They hurt you, not me when they connect…..if they connect." I said the last bit crestfallenly.

"It is always good to be optimistic." Easy for him to say, especially as he attacks me…!

_If that's how you want to play…._

Barely ducking, I used my flexibility to my advantage as I kicked up straight upwards, nicking his chin as he flicked his head upwards. My dress fluttered wildly in his line of vision and I used the opportunity of his temporary loss of sight to grab the knife out of my corset, waiting until my dress settled down, then I lunged forward, snipping his fringe slightly.

"Damn." I leapt backwards, almost disappointed in myself that I didn't get him. But I had no time to criticize myself, he had already initiated another flurry of cutlery.

"Eeek! Those are really getting in the way!" I deflected the forks and knives off with my own, protesting half heartedly. I felt…what were these feelings again? Ahh….yes….

_Excitement…frustration….and anger…? Well, leave it up to Sebastian to bring all this out….and what's this emotion…..I haven't felt in a while….._

_Ahhhh, that's right. It's fear. _His eyes are really something, if they could instill fear in me, someone who had long forgotten what fear was.

In my slight annoyance, I started to lose sight of my boundaries and any thought about taking pictures flew out of my mind. I wanted to win.

* * *

><p>AN: Phia's dress! Nooo! Nah, it's okay, soon...she will have a new ensemble. Thanks for reading, and thanks to the reviewers!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

AN:Hello! Does somebody get hurt? Of course somebody gets hurt, but who? Oh, the suspense! Not really, keep reading and you'll find out :D

There's a bit of latin in here, and there's going to be a little french later :D I did learn latin for three years and french for two, but I don't trust myself. BUT! I trust Google translate even less, so I used a couple of different sites and experience. Hope you have fun reading :D

* * *

><p>But Sebastian wasn't making it easier. With my not ideal body for fighting and him being a bloody demon(<em>grrrr!)<em>, it was just a tiny bit hard for me. He caught me by the arm, and I knew I would be locked in if I didn't get out somehow. With a mighty yank and a grit of my teeth, I forcefully barged my way out of there, dislocating my shoulder. He looked surprised at my dedication not to get caught.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch!" I cried, nursing my shoulder, whether I was reveling or suffering, who knew? I licked my lips delightfully. Screwing my eyes shut, I shoved my arm back into place.

I was running away while I did this, and I was getting serious. The dress in eyes tactic seemed to work against him, so while I dodged yet another bunch of knives, I grabbed the 'real' dagger out of the place I always kept it, strapped to my leg. This was the dagger I could always rely on, it was always with me. Even though the very reason why I had it is the source of all my troubles. Finally, while he threw another fork at me, I whipped it out, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction when I sliced the fork in half. I sliced off the front half of the skirt as I jumped, throwing it into his face. Using his blindness again, I lunged, just to be dodged again.

_Not this time!_

I flipped the blade around so I held it between my fingers and it faced downwards. I threw it down, and celebrated in my head as I saw it go through his hand. Then I stopped for a minute. I had just stabbed Sebastian through the hand.

* * *

><p>"Man, that was a big mistake! I got too serious….but that kind of felt good….anyway, I'm sorry Sebassy!" I spoke as I helped bandage his hand. Even with his skill, he couldn't bandage his own hand. I had managed to sneak the others into the room, and while he sat still, I hoped they could get a picture. His eye twitched, and he stayed very still.<p>

"It's alright. I may have been pressuring you too much." While he talked, I remembered….his hand isn't exactly normal, what with the mark and all….and if they're here, they'll see it….

_I really didn't think this through…_

I pulled his hand into my lap, undoing my tied up hair to cover his hand in the shot.

"What is more worrying is the fact that it is not healing…" Sebastian flexed his hand with the bandage on it, fitting the glove back on.

"Ha..ha…" I laughed sheepishly, before he shot me an evil look.

_Eek!_

"Alright, alright." I sighed, pulling out the dagger strapped to my leg. He took it from my hands, taking it out the leather sheath to inspect it.

"It looks no different from your other weapons…." He kept turning it, scrutinizing it.

"It's not supposed to. But it is special. This dagger, well, I consider it compensation. I believe that it is made out of something similar to the materials for a death scythe. It cuts through anything, and for demons, it takes them a longer time to heal." I lowered my voice, glancing at the cupboard they were hidden in.

"So it is more effective towards demons than the average death scythe? How?"

"Well, my reasoning is that when I got this…" I tapped my chest, indicating the scar.

"The Reapers knew they screwed up. Now that I could remember everything, I was bound to be a huge target for demons, so before I knew it, this dagger started appearing in all my lives, even those when I was not human ….not that I realized what it was in that state….it follows me everywhere, and if I lose it, it always returns. I guess it is a gift from the oh so kind Reaper community….but they don't use it to track me, so I can only guess it is detached from their main scythe supply and custom made for yours truly." I shrugged.

"It seems you are even more dangerous than I originally thought." Sebastian stood up.

"Ah, but that's what keeps it interesting, is it not?" I grinned.

"Hm. But what is this inscription…?" He spotted the fine script engraved on the blade.

"Oh, you actually caught it, I'm impressed."

"_Nil igitur est mors ad nos. _Latin?"

"Correct! Can I assume one such as you is well associated with Latin?" I took the dagger back, stroking the surfaces lovingly.

"It has been quite a while since I have last needed such information. Remind me again?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh, if you say it like that….."I lifted the blade up to the light, watching it glint sharply.

"Loosely, it means 'Death, therefore, is nothing to us.' I don't know if they're provoking me or apologizing, but either way, Nil is a handy companion to have around."I slipped it back into its sheath.

"Nil?"

"Oh, it's a simplified version of the inscription. It's what I call her…..'Nothing.'" I indicated the dagger.

"How horrible, I was hurt by Nothing." He grinned as he exited the room.

He closed the door and I immediately ran to the cupboard, letting the cramped three and the camera out.

"So? Did you get a picture?"

"N-no…."

"Why not? There were so many good opportunities!" I shook Bard's shoulders.

"We were…we were too busy trying….to hear what you guys were talking about." He looked like a kid caught red handed, and I sighed.

"Well, it's no use yelling. Let's keep trying!"

* * *

><p>We walked out into the hallway, lugging the camera and trying to find Sebastian again.<p>

"There you are. I need you all to do something." Sebastian found us, appearing suddenly.

"What is it?"

"That." He looked out the window, and I dipped my head. The huge dog peered in. Stupid Pluto.

"What's up with the pooch?" Bard asked.

"In the afternoon, we shall be receiving a guest. Please move that thing somewhere out of sight before then, so that it will not offend our guest's eyes." Sebastian replied.

"Somewhere out of sight being…."

"I will leave that up to you."

"Hey, we have our own jobs to do as well!"

"You can do it in between your other jobs. Just make sure it is done before our guest arrive."

"Sebastian! Do I have to do it too?" I stared up at him pitifully, bottom lip shaking.

"I'm counting on you." He smiled encouragingly, but I had a feeling this was a little revenge.

"Geez, just because I stabbed you." I pouted.

* * *

><p>"Will that really work…?" I stared at Finny dragging the unwilling dog along the ground, giving it a cheerful yank. Pluto went flying, and it opened its mouth. Giant engulfing flames flew out, and I ran behind a tree, yelling profanities. Pluto ran off in the direction of the house once more.<p>

"It can breathe fire too?" I quickly stamped out a mini fire starting near Finny, staring after the dog.

"W-wow!"

"That's a Devil Dog for you." Bard said admiringly.

"Stop praising it!"

"You're right! This is no time to be dawdling!" We split up to find the dog, running around the grounds. I went around a corner, and saw a little black cat, rubbing against the wall.

"Ah! Hello little kitty! Here little kitty…." I crouched down, putting my hand out. It trotted over, rubbing itself against my hands.

"You're so cute!" I poked its nose, laughing. It walked off a little while later, much to my disappointment, and I continued my search (though I didn't really want to find Pluto). Rounding the corner, I sighed as I saw the huge silver dog lying at the front near the bottom of the stairs. I also saw Sebastian sitting against the wall, playing with the black kitten I had patted earlier. _Traitorous cat!_

I jumped onto the wall he was leaning against, walking along it until I was behind him. I kicked him as I walked past, giving him a grin and a wave before jumping down beside Pluto hesitantly.

"G-good boy, Pluto….." I squeezed my eyes shut, reaching out to pat it shakily. With a yelp, he leapt up and I ducked to see him jump over me, turning into a human and promptly throwing the black cat out of Sebastian's hands to take its spot. _Oh, the poor kitty!_

"Why does something always interrupt?" Sebastian said forlornly.

"I would take him from you, but your expression right now is priceless. Let me just take a mental picture…." I held up my hands to make a makeshift frame, and Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. Before I knew it, he had thrown Pluto at me, and I was tackled to the ground by the human/hellhound. He sniffed me for a second and then licked my chest.

"Ah! What are you-"I stopped, realizing he was licking the place where my scar was.

_Hmm….so he's got a thing for the supernatural. _

"But…it's still very rude to do that to a lady!" I punched him off.

"Hey, Sebastian! That wasn't fair-"I pointed to where he used to sit, now an empty space.

_Oh well, it's sort of a good thing. That really hurt…._

I shook my punching hand, pulling a face.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, young master…." Finny said to the little earl as he examined the awful photos we took.<p>

"But Bard has thought up a cunning plan!" Mey-Rin said brightly.

"It came to me after seeing the pooch breathe fire." Bard said confidently.

"Don't go using any flame throwers." The little earl immediately interrupted. Their spirits immediately dropped.

"Earl!" The door opened and I saw an energetic Chinese man walk through the door.

"Master Lau!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"What did you come here for?" The little earl asked.

"I heard something interesting was going on." He grinned.

"Go home."The little earl replied unfriendly.

"Don't say such cold things. Leave this to me."

"Huh?"

"The spider's web has already been woven. The more you struggle, the harder it is to escape from those bonds. Whatever the prey, once they get involved with me, catching them is only a matter of time." Lau smiled slyly.

"Alright. However, I will not tolerate failure. No matter what." The little earl warned.

"But of course. After all, if I sullied the Phantomhive name, I'd be ejected from this country."Lau said, and then grinned.

"So, what are we doing?" Lau grinned.

_Heehee, I like him._

* * *

><p>"And so it begins…." Lau peered with the little earl from behind a pillar. Sebastian was leading the guest up the stairs, and the cutecurvy female companion of Lau's sat seductively on the stair banister.

"What is with that?" The little earl said, looking embarrassed.

"She's so cute! Let me hug her!" I tugged Lau's sleeve.

"Hm? Earl, you didn't tell me you hired such a cute new maid." He placed his face near mine, and I smiled widely.

"Because it's none of your business."

"Zylphia Knight, at your service, Master Lau!"

"There, there! Good girl. First of all though, I thought that it would make the butler look for just a second…."

"I am an idiot for believing in you for even a moment."The little earl said.

"Well, to be fair, Sebastian isn't exactly your average male." I chirped.

"It's too early to give up yet!" Lau made a bunch of weird hand motions, and I looked across to see the others with giant fans. They leapt up, waving them maniacally, sending her clothes flying upwards. The guest was highly intrigued, but unfortunately, Sebastian looked as stony as ever, even a little pitying.

"What a waste of time…"The little earl sighed.

* * *

><p>"What's this…..?" I stared at Finny, who held a gigantic white marble angel statue with no head.<p>

"A plan for the picture…." He answered worriedly.

"Is this really alright?" Finny asked the little earl, who stood in the middle.

"Yeah."

"But-"

"It's fine! Just do it!" The little earl yelled impatiently.

"Yes!" Finny hurled the statue up into the air, and ducked down, moaning worriedly. I held my hands uselessly above my head. I kept my hands there, peering at the sky. The statue hurtled down, and as it got close, I saw Finny leap up.

_Don't ruin it…!_

I sprinted forward, sticking my leg out. Finny tripped, falling into a heap and I sighed in relief. The statue exploded onto the ground, and I held my breath as dust and debris were sent swirling into the air, waving at the air in front of me to try settle the dust.

I peered through the dust cloud, a dizzy Finny lying on the floor and Sebastian crouched above the little earl, statue broken into pieces on top of him. Sparks lit up the air as mini fireworks were lit. I spotted Lau and his companion walking out of the woods and ran over, tackling/hugging the girl.

"So cute!" I squealed, rubbing my face against hers. She nodded, remaining stoic.

"Isn't this a wonderful scene?" Lau said.

"You're late." The little earl said grumpily to Sebastian.

"My deepest apologies, I was making preparations for tonight's dinner. Today's main dish is a Rouen-style roast duck." Sebastian replied calmly.

"I see."

"You should have just ordered me to let you take it." Sebastian teased.

"What?"

"Whatever you order me to do, I will do right away." Sebastian smiled.

"What are you talking about?" The little earl refused to admit the game was up.

* * *

><p>"We finally took one!" Finny said happily. We stood in the dark room, developing the picture.<p>

"The fruits of a day's hard labour!"Bard agreed.

"That's the young master for you." Mey-Rin said admiringly.

"Alright, I'm beginning to see it." Bard whispered excitedly. I stood opposite them all, and I glanced up in surprise when I saw Pluto trot in. _Oh, please no. _

He growled and jumped over them, knocking over the table and tackling me to the ground. Everything splashed everywhere, and I watched on as the picture was torn to shreds. Pluto licked my face, and then rubbed his face on my collarbone.

"…. You've had your revenge Sebastian." I kicked the dog off, watching it run out the door.

"What's everyone looking at?" Phia looked over Mey-Rin's shoulder at a picture.

"Sebastian got transposed!"

"So then the one most important person to the young master is Sebastian?" Mey-Rin stared at the picture of the little earl sleeping , Sebastian standing beside him and Pluto hanging on the window.

"So that's how it is…" Bard murmured.

"They're really close friends!" Finny said happily.

"The young master is my rival, what should I do?" Mey-Rin whispered fervently.

"Ah! Pluto!" Finny pointed at Pluto.

"Which means…." Bard said.

"So, the one Sebastian cares for the most is Pluto?"

"Is that true?"

"Or is it really the young master?"

"Which is it?"

"Moreover, Phia, are you okay?"

Phia was on the floor, laughing wildly.

"I-I'm fine, just the picture-phwahahah!" She burst out laughing again, banging her fist against the floor. She wiped tears from her eyes, letting out a big breath.

"I do like it here."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, insane laughing chick, you so crazy. If you have time, help me out and give me some feedback :D<p>

Thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

AN: This is kind of from the manga as well, I could not resist giving her a new outfit. I mean, there had to be a limit of dresses she can go tearing up. Anyway, hope you sort of picture what she wears in your head (make it cooler than it sounds :P) Have fun!

* * *

><p>"Sebastian! I hate to be inelegant, but I'm going to kick down the door!" I pounded Sebastian's door. I almost hit Sebastian in the face as the door swung open suddenly, if he hadn't caught my fist.<p>

"Yes? You know, I do have work as well." He sighed exasperatedly.

"Of course I know that and I would be helping if not for this!" I wrenched my wrist out from his grasp, pointing at my torn sleeves and ripped dress.

"I didn't exactly bring a plentiful amount of clothes with me, and thanks to that scuffle the other day, I'm really out of options on what to wear. Seeing as you're the cause of this wreckage, I think you should be responsible for it, right?" I tugged at the ragged dress, sighing.

"…..I suppose so. Well, I guess it is time to call that woman anyway."

"That woman?"

* * *

><p>I watched Mey-Rin open the door to welcome the tailor Sebastian had called.<p>

"Miss Nina!"

"I missed you Mey-Rin!" Miss Nina said fondly. From what I could gather and from what Sebastian told me, she was an energetic, out-going and confident individual, whose tailoring skills were second to none, though apparently she had some daring fashion ideas.

"The tailor who indicates seasons, Nina Hopkins has arrived!" She said brightly.

"Oh, I think I'll like her." I smiled.

"I thought you might." Sebastian smiled tiredly. As soon as Nina was fully inside, she tackled Mey-Rin into a hug, groping her in indecent places.

"Might my maid costume have come in handy this time?"

"Uhh!" Mey-Rin was flustered and unable to escape Nina's clutches.

"You have such nice materials to work with, so I can make some highlights. Next time at my store-"

"Hello…."Finny and Bard greeted her. Nina's eyes flashed and she swiveled away from them.

"Hmph. So, Mey-Rin, I'd like you to…..Oh, my gosh." Nina suddenly caught sight of me, breaking out into a rather scary grin.

"Oh, ça va?" She glided over to me and I waved.

"Ça va bien, merci." I watched on suspiciously as her hands started to twitch. I was startled as she suddenly leapt onto me, starting a groping process similar to the one she went through with Mey-Rin.

"Oh, no one told me there was a new specimen! You have such suitable measurements as well…! Oh, you must let me design something for you…!" She gushed, rubbing her hands along my waist.

"Maybe you should go to the little ear-young master first!" I tried to keep the laughter out of my voice as she kept running her hands everywhere, I secretly marveled at the range of people Sebastian manages to find.

She pouted, giving me one last poke.

"I guess I should…" She let Mey-Rin and Sebastian lead her reluctantly away.

"I'll still be here!" I called after her, rolling up my tattered sleeves. _Well, at least today won't be boring._

* * *

><p>I knelt on the floor, yawning as I scrubbed the boards. The fact that I wasn't sleeping much at night was getting to me. I was sent face first into the ground as I was tackled from behind, and I instantly identified my attacker as the hands started to explore again.<p>

"Hello Miss Nina!" I said, standing up.

"Just call me Nina! Sebastian has already told me about you, Phia! I can help you with your pockets." We went into a room.

"Alright! First we'll get the measurements and then we can talk about the design…"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about the design, I'll just take a duplicate of Mey-Rin's dress. Our jobs aren't that different, I just like the title housekeeper." I took off the tattered dress, discarding it onto the floor.

"Ohhh, but there are so many possible things that would look so good on you! You have to let me-"

"Fine. I can tell I won't win this battle." I smiled wryly.

"Yes! Okay, off with the corset!" She turned to me cheerfully.

"Hm? Oh, do I have to? I have a bit of a scar that isn't very pretty. You can get measurements with the corset on right?" I glanced down at the barely concealed scar. Luckily it was in the middle of my chest rather than higher up, so all corsets concealed it.

"To make it perfect it has to come off! I won't accept anything less!" She undid the strings skillfully and I sighed. _Oh well, she can't say I didn't warn her. _

I slid it off, crossing my arms for modesty, if nothing less. I had to say, she was very professional, she only froze for a second when she saw it.

"I used to play with knives when I was small and you know little children and their clumsy little hands. Lucky I had a good doctor!" I lied casually, earning a twitchy smile.

I drifted off, the random delighted yells of discovery from Nina piercing my thoughts.

"Finally done! Now we can work on the designs!"

"I did have some ideas in mind….because I've been admiring Sebastian's jacket and he's been lending it to me so much I feel like I should own one myself."

* * *

><p>Sebastian glanced up as Nina burst out of the room, grinning delightedly. She dragged a cloaked Phia out.<p>

"It's done, it's done, it's done! It took me some seriously speedy handiwork, but we've finished the masterpiece of the day!" Nina said.

"Is this really necessary?"Phia said exasperatedly, indicating the cloak that covered her.

"The dramatic reveal is everything!" Nina explained extravagantly.

"Alright! Let's see it!" Bard said eagerly. Mey-Rin and Finny agreed.

Nina grabbed the edge of the cloak and flung it off dramatically, revealing the newly dressed Phia underneath. There was a mutual intake of breath from everyone, an appreciative one for Nina, and an admiring one for Phia. She had a black coat on, with particularly emphasized coat tails. She had a dress on, but not a conventional one (as expected of Nina).

Above the waist, a white and loose chemise with slight ruffles, though it had no straps or sleeves, so it was much more similar to a corset except made of different material and a slender black ribbon was tied into bow in the middle. There was a ribbon around her waist, tied into a bow behind her back (looking just tight enough to emphasize the curve of her waist, but not enough to look strangling, Nina really is quite the master of appearances), on the right side the ribbon led down sideways to form a diagonal purple apron. Underneath the apron was a continuation of the white dress, simple, but it looked flexible. She wore sturdy yet graceful looking boots that looked suspiciously designed for kicking. When she raised her hand to brush her hair out of the way, he saw that she had gloves on, though not the conventional white ones, they were a slightly lighter purple colour to suit her apron.

The first comparison that came to mind when he saw that colour was the colour on the horizon when it was twilight, between sunset and dusk. Something so fleeting and playful, yet dark and menacing, it was a rather accurate description of her. He had to give it to Nina, it was a spectacular display of ingenuity and it suited Phia flawlessly.

_Perhaps I should not have called such a skilled tailor. It only serves to make her more tempting._

* * *

><p>"Perfect, as always." Sebastian commented, and Nina laughed haughtily.<p>

"I'm glad you find it that way, it is slightly modeled on your daily outfit. I have always adored what you wear, Sebassy!" I said sincerely.

"That'll teach you to second guess my decisions, Sebastian!" Nina marveled over her work. After a while of compliments and polite chatter, we bid goodbye to Nina, who I must say is quite the interesting person. I quite liked the new outfit, after all, it was an idea I had in my head for awhile. I was relying on Sebastian's jacket far too much. Pockets littered the coat, apron and dress, and I had hidden straps for weapons. It had a slight cut right next to where I kept Nil, so I could slip my hand through my dress to grab it at any minutes notice. I stretched satisfyingly in the garden, letting myself fall back onto the grass. The moon was indifferent towards my new outfit, drifting as if it were aimless. I frowned at the cold stare it emitted, shutting my eyes huffishly. It had been getting awfully chilly lately.

* * *

><p>I had followed Sebastian and the little earl to the so called 'Ice Top Market', the reason they were there I was not sure of, but it certainly was an interesting place. The cold air would usually have been uninviting for a person like me, but the new clothes were insulating and I found myself quite protected from the frosty breeze. What I didn't predict was my awful balance on ice. If I didn't hold something, or crawl along the floor, I would be falling onto my backside. Everyone else seemed to be just fine, and I sighed, standing up shakily for the hundredth time. <em>Oh my, oh my, am I getting rusty? <em>

I spotted a nearby restaurant, quickly stumbling over to it and tripping my way in. It appeared that I had stumbled in through a side door, and I was a little surprised to see the little earl sitting with an auburn haired adult. I also spotted Lau and Ran-Mao , sitting beside them. I sneaked closer via pot plant, it did not hide me well at all, but they seemed to be so engrossed in their conversation that I managed to crouch there unnoticed. From what I could gather from their conversation, someone was found dead in the river, and something about a stolen ring that is extremely expensive or important or something along those lines. I'm guessing they had to find the ring or something like that. Anyhow, it sounded _extremely _fun. So imagine my joy when the little earl joined the investigation. I leapt up from my hiding spot, cheering.

"Young master is the best!" I hugged him tightly, much to his disdain.

"Get…off…me!" He struggled.

"Ha…ha…I thought your butler said you were delicate….?" Mr…..Aberline , I think, joked a little worriedly.

"It's only because Sebastian isn't here." He grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I got too excited. I forget how to act sometimes, forgive me young master." I bowed sincerely, but I smiled and poked my tongue out at him when I came up. He sighed exasperatedly, looking weary.

"Whatever. Well, now that you're here, make yourself useful at least."

"Oh, what a way to talk to an apologetic girl." Lau lamented. Ran-Mao cradled my head between her none too small breasts. I giggled, almost feeling ticklish.

"There, there." She said softly but indifferently.

I ducked out of Ran-Mao's hug, bowing to the auburn haired man, who I heard was a police officer.

"Phia at your service, I am currently under the employment of the Phantomhive house as housekeeper. I hope I will be of help to the investigation." I smiled warmly, trying to make the kind looking man feel less threatened, thanks to our very own little master.

"Oh, my name is Fred Aberline, I am a police officer sent to work in this case from Scotland Yard." He seemed surprised to see such friendliness from anyone working under the little earl but he managed a kind smile in return.

Sebastian didn't seem to be surprised that I was there, greeting me with a big sigh. I laughed at him, but then immediately latched my hand onto his jacket. I still couldn't balance.

I stared up at the big sign that said 'Undertaker', still leaning severely on Sebastian.

"The Undertaker? Is he interesting? Actually, everyone you know seems to be interesting." I looked at the small stall set up on the ice. The little earl looked a little unnerved.

"Apparently, quite a few people have died of frostbite so he decided to set up a shop. " Fred shrugged.

"Earl, the name of this shop….it can't be…"

"Since I especially permitted you to tag along, please wait outside." Fred gestured as he turned to open the door. Which was actually just a cloth covering the entrance. Which mean our poor little Fred went flying in.

"How reckless." The little earl sighed.

"That is but a privilege of youth." Lau said nostalgically.

"So. What is this?"

"The Undertaker's shop! We met him during the Jack the Ripper incident, remember?" The little earl said impatiently.

"Oh!" Lau remembered.

"He'll be in tears in a moment. Sebastian, get ready to-"As the little earl was talking, loud, hysterical laughter echoed out of the building. He stalked in disbelievingly, but I stood there, shocked for the first time in who knows how many years.

_That laugh…..it can't be him…._

I was tugged along into the shop by Sebastian, whose coat I still held tightly. I took a deep breath, glancing into the dark shop. The smell of death was lessened because of the temperature, nothing could rot in this cold, but coffins and various morbid looking things littered the crowded shop, most of all a black clad person, still giggling. His wore a floppy top hat and had silver hair as long as mine, but his covered his eyes. His appearance had changed, but he was definitely the same person I knew. At the same time I realized this, a wave of anger and nausea hit me. I reeled, letting go of Sebastian to run out and collapsing to dry heave on the icy floor. After nothing came out, I coughed, heart beating erratically. I could still hear them talking inside, and I closed my eyes to stop my head spinning.

_My chest burns…..He's changed….._

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffhanger...heehee! I thought Phia had to have some reason to lose her cool, and the Undertaker is the perfect nutty reason :D Thanks for reading!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

AN: Hello! Oh man, school has started, it's awful...so much work already. WHY? Oh well. I'm sorry if future chapters might have less words...the story is slowly catching up to where I've written up to and I'm panicking! Argh! But I will strive to keep on writing and throw my homework out the window :D

It's Phia freak out time! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sebastian glanced up as Phia walked back in shakily. He was a little surprised when she turned tail and ran outside. Her face didn't look too well, a little confused and distant and she looked as if she were sweating, like she was racked by fever.<p>

"Are you feeling unwell?" He whispered to her. She looked startled and turned to him like he was a total stranger. She shook her head violently, as if to clear it and took a deep breath.

"No, I feel wonderful. Thank you for your concern." She looked up with sparkling eyes, smiling angelically. It was like she was a different person from the one seconds ago. He shook the questions out of his head, listening to the thing at hand.

* * *

><p>I could feel Sebastian's suspicious stare on me, and sighed in relief as he turned away to focus on the <em>Undertaker.<em> My hand itched to grasp any sharp object and just fling them at him. Without realizing, I followed them outside, to find we were staring at the ring. It was on the finger of an ice statue, one of a woman standing majestically. I stood beside 'Undertaker', thinking out scenarios of murder at the speed of light.

_Strangling would take much too long, just stab him? Hm….he looks like this now, but he could probably dodge it….decapitation? _

"Hehehe…..is the ring something you want?" He chuckled to me. I felt cold shivers run along my spine, and not from the weather. _That's right…he doesn't recognize me….I'm not little Loyse Desmarais anymore. Perhaps I could use this to my advantage? _

"No. It is worthless to me, but my master wants it, so I will get it. Somehow. It is lovely to meet you, Undertaker. My name is Loy-Phia." I almost blurted out the wrong name. Seeing him again really took me back, and I automatically introduced myself as I was when I first met him.

"The pleasure is all mine, Loyfia." He giggled.

"No, sorry, the name was Phi-"

"That is important evidence regarding the kidnappings of young girls!" I was interrupted by Fred blurting this out.

"Oh, so this is why Scotland Yard is so interested in this ring." The little earl smirked.

"Even so, it is true that those who in possession of the ring have met ill fates, one after another. It really does fit its name of the cursed stone, and yet you still…." Fred tried to persuade the little earl.

"Cursed, huh? Then it really does fit me." The little earl replied with dark amusement.

"That reminds me. Your ring also has a beautiful blue stone set in it, doesn't it, Earl?" The Undertaker spoke up in that twisty amused tone of his. _How long did it taken me to get that voice to sound like that? Even make it sound slightly amused?_

"Yes."

"You should be careful. Diamonds are hard, but for all their hardness, they are fragile. If you overexert yourself too much, it may shatter." The Undertaker said, smiling ominously.

"What of it? This body and this ring are both things that have shattered and been revived. As if I would fear shattering after everything I've been through. Win the contest, you two."The little earl ordered.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Leave it to us!" I spun around, kicking the Undertaker's shin. It wasn't the most satisfying of revenge's, but it was the best I could do at the moment, and it let off some of the steam. I smiled apologetically, but kept my eyes in a glare.

"I'm so sorry." I tried to look sad, but barely keeping the grin off my face.

"It's okay, it's okay." He chuckled.

_He laughs too goddamn freely!_

Something white flashed in the corner of my eye, and I made the mistake of making eye contact with an amorous looking blonde man. _Oh, isn't that Viscount Druitt? I only remember meeting him once when I was a little younger. I wonder if he remembers me? He was quite shameless with his flirting of such a younger girl, but isn't he just the perfect thing to take advantage of?_

* * *

><p>"We will now commence the traditional Frost Fayre Ice Sculpture contest. The time limit is until three p.m! Well then, please begin!"<p>

"This is the design? You really know how to complicate things, my dear Sebassy." I sighed, glancing at the ice we were supposed to carve.

"Well, Ms. Phia, I don't suppose you have any experience with this?"

"Once an artist, always an artist." I flipped my hair extravagantly, flourishing the ice carving tools.

"But you won't really help much if you keep falling and destroying the sculpture…."

* * *

><p>And so, in the end, all I ended up doing was carving the tiny little details that I could sculpt sitting down. I would be lying if I said I wasn't sulking a little. I mean, come on, I was waiting for a chance to be useful, and I was given this job.<p>

"It's your own fault for not being able to balance." Sebastian piped in.

"What, are you a mind reader now too?" I snapped back.

"You're very easy to read right now. Has our graceful, stoic Miss. Knight finally lowered her guard to reveal her true self?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye. He said it lightly, but his eyes were serious. _Oh, he noticed my little tiff from earlier. I was caught completely off guard by that damn Undertaker….._

"Oh, are you calling my true self ungraceful and rowdy? You make me cry sometimes." I smiled, voice icy. I can't say that the frozen water was helping my mood, the last time I was around ice and water was when I was trying to be 'cured' with the asylum's methods. They really were just sugar coating torture, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle, but water torture was never enjoyable.

* * *

><p>"We will now commence the judging! First up is the 'Joyful Scotland Yard" team with their 'Guardian of London"!" I could hear the announcements from the middle of the market. I had sulked away after finishing the animals. I was getting restless sitting, not that I could stand, but I could stumble my way through the market. I used the tables of stalls to pull myself up.<p>

"Want a pair of skates love?" A kind looking lady held a pair up, gesturing to my slipping state.

"Oh, wouldn't that be a dream?" She helped me pick out a size, and I gave her the money for it, finally feeling some balance. I had to hold my other shoes though, and I ended up tipping a little as I tried to work out my weight distribution. I latched my hand onto the first thing I saw, someone's stall table. It shook, and I heard something hit the ground.

"Hey!" The man behind the stall yelled loudly.

"I'm so sorry!" I picked it up, inspecting it for damage, but there didn't appear to be any. It was a tear drop shaped pink diamond, and I quickly returned it.

"You can't just break someone's property and just say sorry! You have to pay for what you broke!" He grabbed my wrist angrily. He was really testing my very, very limited patience today,

"I am extremely sorry sir, please forgive a clumsy housekeeper!" I bowed, steadying my breathing. _Violence is not the answer to this. My short temper right now is all thanks to that stupid Undertaker! Why is he here? Actually, it might have been my luck, how long have I wanted reveng-_

"This is a very important diamond, it's worth a lot of money, you hear? This is the real Le Grand Condé! Do you think you can pay for this?" He was getting very close, and I could see other people averting their eyes. I didn't have the patience to deal with anyone who wasn't happy with two apologies.

"Yes, I can pay, and at a better time, and if you were a good person, I think I would've. But I'm a little mad today, so you'll have to excuse my behavior." I yanked my wrist out of his rough hand, picking up the diamond again and holding it up to the sky, getting it to catch the light.

"This awful imitation of 'Le Grand Condé' is flawed in several aspects. For one, it is a bloody _imitation_! Two, the real one is supposed to be in the Institute de France, according to the will of Louis, Duc D'aumale, the Duke of Aumale, if you didn't know, descendant of Louis II, Prince de Condé. Three, if this were the real one, you would not be selling it at a market such as this. Not only would any proper jeweler give their left foot and all the money they had to you for it, at a place like this were theft is not uncommon, your blatant display of it without even protection questions the authenticity of this diamond."I paused to take a breath.

"If you, good sir, have somehow infiltrated and stolen the jewel from the institute and is actually selling the real, illegally possessed jewel here and now, my master, Earl Phantomhive, would have something to say about that. But if you, kind, generous, gentle sir, just happened across this pretty little fake, and it just happens to look like Le Grand Condé, then I will gladly pay whatever it is actually worth. Now, how much was it?" I smiled coldly at him, watching him panic, watching him wonder how the tables have turned.

"Y-you…y-you can have it….." He stuttered.

"Oh, really? That is so kind of you! Are you sure?" I called after him, but he was already retreating and packing up his stall.

I shrugged at the onlookers, but I still left some money on his stall table, as bad of a fake it was, it still must have cost something.

"You could tell the difference between a real and a fake? I can't tell at all! That's really impressive!" A bright voice said from behind me. A brown haired brown eyed girl smiled at me, holding hand held bell instruments. The bells on the instrument shook cheerfully with every movement.

"No, it was just a little deduction, nothing too difficult." I smiled back at her.

"I'm Paula! It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise. My name is Zylphia, but please call me Phia."

"Um….did you say you work for Earl Phantomhive?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I am the new housekeep there!" I was surprised as she squealed, clasping her hands on mine.

"I am the maid of the Master Phantomhive's fiancée, Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford!"

"…Fiancée…? I see! Well, that makes us good friends!" I cradled her chin, admiring how cute she was. She blushed, and then shook her bells.

"Paula!"A young girlish voice rang out from a little distance away. I glanced over from the source, a bright, blond haired green eyed girl beckoned. _Lady Elizabeth, I assume. Quite the adorable little girl. I wonder how fear would look on her face….._

I let a cheeky smile, but reprimanded myself a little for having such thoughts about the little earl's fiancée. I followed Paula over to the little Lady Elizabeth. Suddenly, I heard a faraway gun shot in the direction of the competition. _Oh, knowing the little earl, he's probably in the thick of it. _I glanced at Paula, making an apologetic face to her back before skating away.

"Miss, you will never guess who I just met! Phia-"Paula turned, but was greeted with space.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>I leaped down from a short wall, skating unnoticeably to where the little earl stood, guess what, in the thick of it, faced by dynamite, bombs and guns. I slid to a stop, kneeling down on the ice. I rested my chin on my hands, which I rested on my knee.<p>

"Is my master having fun?" I grinned at the surprised little earl, but was distracted by the sound of something being thrown.

I turned to see a stick of dynamite flying towards us, already lit. I sighed, dusting ice of my clothes as I stood up.

"Whatever, help me." He said, rather calmly for someone facing a possible messy death.

"I'm sorry for the bumpy ride, young master!" I grabbed his hood, hearing a protest as I dragged him ungracefully from the point of explosion.

"To you, Sebastian!" I grabbed the little earl's hand, twirling him gracefully into Sebastian. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another man pull out a gun. I circled on the ice, coming up behind him. I grabbed his wrist, gripping it tight.

"That's a dangerous weapon to be waving around, mister." I purred into his ear.

I snatched it out, kicking his feet out from under him. I skated to Fred, throwing the gun to him.

"Gah!"

"It's okay, I took the bullets out." I tried to climb onto the bank that they were standing on, but had a considerable amount of trouble, with the skates on. A hand reached down, and I stared at it.

"Need help?" Fred knelt down, holding out a hand.

"Thank you…." I took it, almost pulling him into the cracking ice and water. I shivered in remembrance of the asylum, shaking my coat.

"Freddy, after this incident, if you have any free time, please take a look into Hanwell Asylum. You might not be able to do anything, but just….save who you can." I slipped through the crowd before he could ask more questions, waving gently.

* * *

><p>I pushed the judges and the crowd out of the way, apologizing incoherently.<p>

I had started to feel disorientated and nauseous, I should've expected it, I met _him_, for crying out loud!

_This is bad. I'm having one of those moments…_

I should have expected this. I should have expected that I would have a moment today. A delirious moment…..

My head was aching. The people were too loud. The ice cracking sounded ten times louder. I saw an alley, and collapsed against the wall, panting jadedly. My forehead was covered in a cold sweat and my hair was plastered to my face. These moments were when my remaining sanity completely collapsed, moments of utter, black delirium.

Times like these, I felt like my mind was going to explode with thoughts, images, memories, personalities, it made me wonder. Who was I really?

I'm so, so tired. So weary of this pitiful, putrid, painful existence. Isn't it ironic? The times where I beg for an angel to save me, where an angel is _supposed_ to save me, a demon, supposed harbinger of evil, is the one who is to be my savior, the one to end my suffering.

_Ah….I'm so tired. Sebastian….if you were here, I think I would end it now. _

_This is all _his _fault….Aräwn…._

His name was the only thing on my mind as I slipped into a memory I constantly ran from. One I had buried deep in my mind.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, it is flashback time. Big, deep story coming next week :D Thanks for reading!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

AN: Hello! Just a recap, Phia's going nuts after seeing the Undertaker and it's flashback time! Like I said a few chapters before, there's a little french in here because it's set in France a long, long time ago. The extra french is just to set the mood a little and get into the spirit. I don't think I've made too many mistakes, but tell me if you find any. Loose translations will be at the bottom.

ALSO! The Undertaker will be OOC in here, he is 'younger'(in the sense that he hasn't been a reaper for that long yet) but there appears to be a really deep story behind him in the manga, and how he acts in here is kind of how I imagine him if he hadn't always been the happy, a little insane laughing mortician he is now. I kind of get the feel that something did change him to make him like he is now, so I'm sorry if it annoys you. In this, I make his name...something...but it's for a reason, I just wanted to give him a name. His name comes from a Celtic myth of a 'henchman of death' or 'grave yard watcher'. He collects the souls of the dead and what was most interesting, his appearance is described as a haggard, tall figure with long white hair and he wears a large hat. It's so coincidental that I wonder if the Undertaker is based on him. Hm. Food for thought.

I debated her appearance for a while, I kind of sat around going 'blue or green? Blue or green? ARGH!' for her eye colour, so I just left it to a coin toss. Hope you enjoy the chapter!(Sorry for the huge AN)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Loyse! Ma fille chérie, where are you?" A clear voice rang out from the small, shabby house. <strong>

"**Over here, maman! I'm looking for animals!"A young girl with dirty blonde hair and innocent bright blue eyes called back, standing up from the grit and dust, face dirty and smudged. **

"**Oh, non! Loyse, le diner est prêt! Clean your face and hands before you come back in!" **

"**Oui, maman!" She skipped back, quickly wiping her face and hands on her equally dirty dress. She ran past a man with short silver hair and with weird wires bent in rectangles in front of his eyes. He was tall and he looked very serious, wearing all black. His eyes were an eerie yellowy green and she slowed her running.**

"**Bonsoir, monsieur! You better hurry home, it's getting dark." She nodded politely and smiled, before running off again. He made no comment, no inclination that she had spoken at all other than a slight twitch of his head. He was not going home, nor was he afraid of the dark. Rather, he had just begun his purge, his duty of the night with the collection of a soul. The first soul of the night….the little girl's father. **

"**Maman, don't cry. Please don't cry. We'll be okay, maman! "The little girl hugged the older woman, **

**Collette, mother of Loyse Desmarais, wife of the late Estienne Desmarais. They knelt on the floor of the small house, the little one comforting the older one. **

"**Ma fille chérie…you are all I have left in the world…" **

"**Oh, hello again! Comment allez-vous?" Loyse was two years older, now 14, and she waved to the young silver haired man, walking along the road. She always took the same road and so did he, but he never let himself be seen. Recently, he didn't want to hide anymore, and decided to let himself be seen.**

"**I'm alright."He gave a short response. She was walking to the town nearby, to her daily job. She worked hard to keep food on the table, but it was always hard. **

"**I haven't seen you in a long time! Not since mon pére died." Loyse said sadly. Her face was clouded with worry and exhaustion. The young man, not known to her as Reaper prodigy, the genius novice, glanced at her. How could she not be sad? Every day she is forced to work long hours, hard labor, while trying desperately to fend off lecherous young –and old- men. **

**But then she smiled brightly, so brightly, like she always did, shedding off all those wrinkles of anxiety. The reason why, even when he did not have work, he would always walk unnoticed near her when she went and came back from work, the reason why he felt unnaturally drawn towards the young, unfortunate girl. How could she, victim of all this, still smile like this, when he, taker of lives, could not smile, could not laugh even if he tried?**

"**But there is no benefit dawdling on the past, what is your name, monsieur?" She smiled, waiting for his reply. He didn't say anything for a long time, and they continued to walk. **

"**Well, my name is Loyse, je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance!" She said sincerely. **

"**Enchanté." He nodded. **

"**What brings you to our little town? It's not the most well off town, but we're luckier than most." She gestured extravagantly to the bare but lively town. **

"**Work." **

"**Really? What kind of work? What free work do we have in town?" She mused. He shrugged, adjusting his glasses. **

"**Oh, you're really not a talkative one are you, I feel ridiculous, babbling on like this, I must be so annoying, I'll hurry on then-" **

"**No."**

"**Huh?"**

"**It's ok. Keep talking." **

"**O-oh…if you're sure! I have been wondering for so long, what are those things on your face?"She tapped her finger against his glasses. He was a little surprised and came to an abrupt stop. **

"**T-they're things to help me see." He adjusted his glasses self consciously. **

"**Ah, does that mean you can't see without them?" **

"**I can see. Just not very well." He shook his hair in front of his face to hide his eyes. She seemed to be pondering something, and then she smiled cheekily.**

"**W-what?" He backed away slowly.**

**She skipped forward and yanked his glasses off, laughing as she ran away.**

"**Hey! I need those!" He stumbled forward, covering his face with his hands. He tried to hide his embarrassment as he squinted through blurry vision. He could hear her delighted laughter bouncing around in front of him and he gave up trying to see. He lunged for the closest blurry giggling shape and she threw her hands up.**

"**I give! I'm sorry! Heehee, here you go." She flipped the glasses around in her hands, slipping them onto his face. He blinked as his vision cleared, everything becoming sharp again. What was this? The tug at the corner of his mouth, the feeling of relaxedness, was it what he was looking for? **

"**Vous avez ****de**** beaux yeux. They're**** so pretty, it's such a shame these things have to cover them up. You know, you should go to a bigger town, where there are more pretty ladies! Vous êtes si beau, they would be all over you!" She had to stand on her tippy toes to reach him, but she cupped his face in her hands. **

"**What are you doing? I have work, I can't go…rendezvous with… " He protested, going red. **

"**Relax, monsieur! I'm joking! How could I let others have you? Anyway, I must go now, but if you are here tomorrow, I would love to walk to town with you again! After all, walking by myself everyday is so very lonely." She grinned, waving as she ran away. He did not know how to smile, how to laugh, but he was confident that this girl, Loyse, could teach him. **

"**Bonjour Monsieur Noir!"Loyse, now 16, bounded up to him, waving cheerfully. She had given him the name Mister Black, because of the clothes he wore.**

"**Morning." He nodded and smiled. For almost every day for the past two years, he had walked with her to her work, of course, always finishing his own work beforehand. She had gone from little innocent, beaming Loyse to an older, more tired, adult, but her personality did not change in the least. **

"**Ah! You're smiling more often! You look fantastic when you smile! Now all that's left is to hear you laugh." She slapped him on the back, grinning the worry off. He mumbled quietly, looking away.**

"**Speak louder!" **

"…**It's embarrassing…."He coughed.**

"**What's so embarrassing about laughing? I do it all the time! Are you calling me embarrassing?" She pinched his cheek, knocking his glasses askew. **

"**See, just copy me, hahaha!" She laughed slowly, indicating he should try. He went bright red, shaking his head furiously. **

"**Fine. Monsieur Noir, you are just too-" **

"**Aräwn." **

"**Huh?"She stopped. He feigned a coughing fit, looking away. **

"**My name is Aräwn." He quickly ran away, using his better athletic skills to leap onto the town roofs out of sight. **

**Loyse was still for a long time, and then she started to jump up and down, skipping joyfully through the town.**

**_How embarrassing can you get? Stop looking so happy…!_**

**But he couldn't stop his smile. It was moments like these that made him forget she was to die soon. **

"**Aräwn! Merci d'avoir patienté." Loyse saw the stoic silver haired friend leaning against the wall, waiting for her. It was strange, as old as she got, and she was 18 this year, he never seemed to change or grow older, not at all. Not since the first time she saw him. It was like time moved differently for the two of them. **

"**I'm good." She was always delighted at anything he said, because he was never that much of talker. On top of that, the moment she had seen him smile, it was great to see anyone smile, but when Aräwn did it, she felt ecstatic, like she had done something great. But recently, she had barely seen a smirk, something really looked like it was getting him down. Finally on the way home, she decided to attack the issue. **

"**You've looked really sad lately, tell me what's wrong!" She nudged him repetitively.**

"**Nothing."**

"**Vous êtes un menteur! Something is bothering you!" She pouted, bumping into him. **

"**I'm not. There's nothing."He murmured. She eyed him, watching him suspiciously. **

**She whirled around, facing him.**

"**How long have we been friends?"He was surprised by her sudden question.**

"**W-why?"**

"**Let me tell you, we met 6 years ago and we have been friends for 4 years. 4 years Aräwn! Tell me!" **

"**What's there to tell? Nothing's wrong." He shrugged. **

"**You're lying. But fine, if you don't want tell me, fine." She sighed, feeling sad. He was clearly hiding something that was making him very sad. She took a deep breath, and tackled him into a hug. **

"**What are you doing?" He was flailing his arms around, looking more awkward than she had ever seen him. **

"**Hugs are supposed to make you feel better."His face softened, and she sniffed. **

"**Also, I'm wiping my nose on you." She sneezed, laughing as he yelled indignantly. She sat on the floor, watching him flail wildly, laughing all the time, and eventually he stopped as well, and Loyse felt ridiculously happy as Aräwn started to laugh. **

_**So this is what it feels like to laugh…it feels…great. She really is amazing…but she still has to die. If she lives on, she doesn't do anything world changing, anything significant, everything points to her dying. But she will never remember anything, she'll move on to her next life….leaving me behind. **_

"**Aräwn? Aräwn! Are you crying? It wasn't that funny! Désolée, Aräwn!" **

**That night, Loyse was supposed to hear a noise outside. She would go out, stand in the middle of the road, and after deeming the noise to be cause by a wild animal, start to walk back in. At the same time, an escaped horse from town would hurtle down the rugged road. In its terrified state, it would not care for any obstacles. The unlucky, young, hard working girl who was bright, happy and worked for her and her mother would meet her end, not to be discovered as a mangled, decomposing corpse until her employers came to check on her. They would hurriedly dig a small hole by the road side and throw her body in, mutter a few words of consolation to her devastated mother before heading back into town, continuing with their pitiful lives. Her mother would commit suicide on the very same day, no longer in her right mind. She was supposed to. It was the way life worked. There was no fairness in death. He, as a Reaper, should know that best. So why did he do what he did? Because he didn't want to be forgotten. He didn't want the person who made him laugh, who made him cry, to forget the great thing she had done. He didn't want her to forget him. **

**Loyse heard something outside.**

"**Maman, I'll be right back. I heard something outside." She opened the door, ready to head out.**

"**Oh, ma fille chérie, its cold and it was probably an animal, stay in!"Collette called out worriedly.**

"**Ne t'en fais pas, maman, I'm just checking." She closed the door behind her, walking hesitantly onto the road.**

"**Loyse." A voice to behind her said and she whirled around. **

"**Aräwn! You scared me. What are you doing here? It's a bit early to walk me to work."She joked, brushing wild hair out of her face. **

"**Are you cold?" He asked quietly.**

"**Huh? Oh, just a little, it's not that col-"She was cut off as she was pulled into a hug. She laughed, hugging him back.**

"**Is this revenge? I said I'm sorry for wiping my nose on you!" She giggled.**

"**I'm sorry."He stepped back a little. She tried to take a good look at his face, but his silver hair covered his eyes.**

"**You're sorry? For what? Silly Aräwn, you've done nothing wrong. You know, have I ever told you I think your hair would look so mignon if you had a braid here? Heehee, maybe you should grow it out. You would look good with anything." She knew something was wrong. She didn't know what, but she would try make him happy by being herself. **

"**I'm sorry, Loyse." She watched him step back more, and saw something silver glint in the weak moonlight. **

"**A-Aräwn?" **

**She didn't know what to think when she saw the silver blade. For some reason, his eyes looked so very bright in that moment. That bright yellow green, perhaps there was some beauty in that as he killed her. Until the very moment all her senses left her and everything turned black, she was convinced he didn't have his glasses on. She was convinced it was some sort of mistake. He just couldn't see. The second time they met, she remembered him stumbling around after she took his glasses. There was no other reason Aräwn would have stabbed her. She loved Aräwn. It didn't matter whether he loved her back. Did she say it? Loyse hoped that somehow, she had told him. **

**He knew she wouldn't blame him in this life. Not until her heart stopped. That was the kind of person she was. But once she woke in the next, she would realize the thing he had done, and she would hate him. He had piled everything on her, he had betrayed her, he had done this, knowing she would suffer, suffer from the memories, suffer from the experience. He was ready to take her hate, all her anger, as long as she didn't forget him. He had prepared himself for this. He was ready to see the light die in her naive blue eyes. He was ready for the hate. That's why it hurt all the more when he heard her last words as Loyse, the last life where she was free, innocent, and untainted by memories.**

"**Don't worry. Je t'aime."**

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Back to the story in the next chapter, thanks for reading!<p>

**Translations:**

**Maman: **Mother.

**Oui: **Yes.

**Non: **No.

**Le diner est prêt: **The dinner is ready.

**Bonsoir, monsieur: **Good evening, mister.

**Comment allez-vous: **How are you?

**Mon pére: **My father.

**Monsieur:** Mister.

**Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance: **I am delighted to make your acquaintance/It's a pleasure to meet you.

**Enchanté: **Short hand way of saying it's a pleasure to meet you.

**Vous avez de beaux yeux: **You have beautiful eyes.

**Vous êtes si beau: **You are so handsome.

**Monsieur Noir: **Mister Black.

**Bonjour: **Hello.

**Merci d'avoir patienté: **Thank you for waiting.

**Vous êtes un menteur: **You are a liar.

**Ne t'en fais pas: **Don't worry.

**Je t'aime: **A phrase everyone knows! 'I love you.'


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

AN: Hello! Just finished the flashback, this chapter is just going over her background a bit, after this and we're back on track with the storyline! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open, meeting the dank wall of the alley across me. I gasped, taking in a deep breath, cradling my face in my hands. I crawled over to a pool of water, staring in. Brown eyes. Brown eyes stared back at me. <em>Aräwn….no, Undertaker now, isn't it? I remember now. You did have your glasses on. You did it on purpose. Why did you do it on purpose? <em>

Of course, I no longer loved him, in fact, his very existence disgusted me.

The blaring tune 'London Bridge is Falling Down' passed by the alleyway, and even as it grew fainter, it still blasted in my head. I leaned back onto the rock, laughing a little insanely, I'll admit.

"Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away….." I closed my eyes.

_What a catchy tune. _

If it hadn't been for the cold wind on my face, I wouldn't have woken up from the smooth ride called Sebastian's arms. I opened one eye to examine where we were, walking quite leisurely through the trees. Animals of the night chattered and hooted….until we walked by.

"Finally awake, Miss Runaway." He looked down smugly.

"I didn't run away. I got sleepy, and the alley wall looked extremely inviting."I murmured, shutting my eye.

"You shouldn't fall asleep, we are almost back."

"So shoot me." I kept my eyes shut, but poked my tongue out at him. I heard him chuckle, keeping his steady pace. By the feel of it, it was already quite late into the night. Everyone must already be asleep. Even while my eyes were closed, I felt a prickle on my skin as I felt his scrutinizing gaze.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"….In a manner of speaking."He replied. I waited for him to continue, and just as I was about to open my mouth, he spoke.

"You made me worry." My eyes shot open at this, and I sat up as much as I could while being carried. A sly smile grew on my face.

"Oh, Sebastian! Worry? For me? Does that stone cold heart of yours finally tremor with the calling of, dare I say it, love?" I teased.

"No." His response was prompt and immediate, but he didn't meet my eyes.

"That's not the way to a girl's heart! Are you sure you're really hungry-"

"But. There is perhaps a fondness." He interrupted. I paused, and then laughed.

"Ohhh, so it appears absence _does_ make the heart grow fonder. Well, whatever you keep in here, anyway." I knocked against his ribcage.

"Well, we're at a bit of a stalemate, aren't we? You haven't made your move, and we're both still quite _un_ in love with each other, what to do, what to do?" I tapped his shoulder, and he set me down gently.

"I have not made my move? You may count me carrying you back my move." He smiled, but like always, it was never without a little bit of malice.

"Ah, but that was more fun for me than for you. Are you really wasting this turn?"

"It was my pleasure. From what I have seen, love is not only physical, though it would be far more preferable if it was, there are also actions. If you are happy, then I should, in theory, also be so." He explained extravagantly. I had to say, I was impressed. Though it would make my move so much harder. I sighed tiredly, moving stray hair out of my face.

"Competing against a demon really is hard work…"I smiled, but even the whims of Sebastian could not pull me out of the pit of meaninglessness and depression I had fallen into earlier.

"Tomorrow it's his…you know. Why can't we celebrate it?" Finny sighed.

"It's a rare occasion, so why can't we make it fantastic and lovely?" Mey-Rin agreed. I sat quietly on the floor, half sulking, half lamenting. The full blast memory I suffered was having long term effects, and I was finding it hard to care about anything. I heard a distant jangling and the sound of horses down the road. I looked up to see an energetic blond girl waving out of the carriage window.

"Lady Elizabeth!"

_I guess I should perk up. I didn't get to meet our precious master's fiancée the other day, I guess I should make an effort today. _

I greeted Paula, and after a quick and speedy introduction to the beaming Lady Elizabeth, opened the door for her. She zoomed in, looking eager to see her beloved little betrothed. I headed in after her, watching her hug the little earl and hand him a small present.

"Oh, Paula, did Lady Elizabeth get our master a present? She's very considerate."

"Yes, they are such an adorable pair! I think it was a blue ring…"

"Blue ring…? Like the one he's wearing?" I pointed to the ring the little earl wore on his thumb.

"Oh….yes…." She walked up to where Elizabeth appeared to have discovered the same thing.

_Oh well, it's still a very, very nice gift, I'm sure the little earl will appreciate it…wait, she's taking it back?_

"Now, Paula, ring your bells!"

"Yes, Miss!" Paula delightedly took out her bells, ringing them happily.

"Well then, good day!" She waved and quickly hurried out the door, slamming it behind her. I stood at the door, a little unsure of what to do. I heard a timid knock and quickly opened the door.

"Oh, Miss Elizabeth, did you forget somethi…." I trailed off as I realized the person, or rather, people who knocked on the door was not Miss Elizabeth. Two children, a boy and a girl stared up at me, grinning. They both had strawberry blonde hair and deep green eyes, but of course, they were twins. My twin siblings.

Of course, we weren't related by blood, my parents had adopted them when they were babies, more for a better reputation than anything, but they still showed adequate love for the two. My parents were always out, climbing the complicated social ladder(that's why they were so eager to marry me into a higher class, and why they so eagerly threw me into the asylum when they realized it was no longer possible) so for the majority of their childhood, I took care of them. They might as well have been related to me, I loved them both dearly.

"Dora! Lucian! Why are you here? Where's Juliet?" I quickly shut the door behind me, making sure they were out of sight. Juliet was like their nanny, a frazzled but extremely competent young adult. Closeness wise, she was only second to me.

"Juliet was talking to that clumsy maid to see if they knew you, but we got bored so we left to look for you, big sis!"Lucian said, grinning cheekily. I could see he had lost a tooth lately, and it added to his cute image.

"Yeah! We've missed you sis! Why did you run away from home?"Dora added, tugging at my coat tails.

"You're dressed differently as well! Why are you dressed like a servant?"

"Alright, one at a time, I will answer your questions, but you have to answer mine. First of all, though…" I crouched down and pulled them in for a big hug.

"I've missed you two very much. I'm very happy to see both of you." I kissed Dora's cheek and Lucian's forehead.

"We missed you too! That's why we came to find you! Mother and Father had some event to attend in London, and Juliet found out for us that you were here for some reason." Dora said.

"I see…that wasn't very good of you two. Mother and Father are going to be mad you went off by yourselves. I'll bet you dragged Juliet into this as well, if you get in trouble, she's going to get in trouble as well. Did you two think about that?" I scolded, standing up. They looked down, shame written on their features.

"We'll apologise." Lucian mumbled. I held a scowl, but I couldn't keep it there.

"Well, as long as you know you're wrong. Now, I'll explain why I'm here, but you have to promise not to tell Mother and Father, alright?" I grabbed their small hands, looking into their innocent eyes.

"Yes! We told them we were going shopping, so they shouldn't get too suspicious. But why won't you come back with us, big sis?" Dora whined, swinging my hand. I sighed, patting the two 9 year olds. They had grown in the past few years. I had neglected my duty as an older sister after escaping from the asylum, and I wanted to return to them, but the fact was I couldn't bring myself to go back. I was going on a mission to die. I didn't want them to get too attached and cry, I'd rather let them think their big sister had just run away. But it seems it was too late.

"Alright, this is how it is, listen up, I'm not going to say it twice." I explained how I had run away from home(a lie) because I didn't want to get married to the person Mother set up for me (a lie) and neglected to take money in my haste(a lie, I had money that I had stolen from the doctors) and when I was wondering the streets, I happened across Earl Phantomhive, and in his kindness, he offered me a job at his home.

"Ahh….so that's why you're dressed like that?" Lucian tugged my apron.

"But why don't you just tell them which family you come from, sis?"

My Father, also known as the Viscount Knight, did hold some nobility, as his title implied. We had lived in London, but they moved after they put me into the asylum, only to come in for social events. But I wasn't at the Phantomhive mansion to climb the power ladder, I was here to die. But I couldn't tell them that.

"Yeah, big sis! They should treat you better than that!"

"Well…." To tell the truth, our family was in the foreign importing business, and I knew that the little earl owned a company that was booming in business. If I had wanted, I could have gone to the Phantomhive door, offering business. I would have been treated as a guest, and I could have given my family some overwhelmingly good business. The little earl would have gotten me checked out, checked my background, made sure I was telling the truth, and then we would've come to some agreement that benefited us both.

My family would be that much more successful and well known. But that path would have lead to my eventual reunion with my oh so loving parents. I didn't mind of course, I just happened to get distant parents this time around. Shake the big dice of fate again and I would probably get a doting mother and father next time. If I had a next time, which I was begging would not happen now that I had Sebastian by my side. I just wish Lucian and Dora had gotten better adoptive parents. With our reunion, I would have been wrenched out of that life, and been forced to marry some stinking old noble, and dredge through another agonizing life. I had no problem leaving my parents behind, but the twins really tugged at my heart strings. In the end, I chose not to see them again, so they would never know what I was going to do. Of course, this had been a possibility, but I had never counted on Juliet helping them.

" Eudora! Lucian! Oh, where did you go?" A worried looking blonde yelled.

"Juliet! Over here!" I waved my arms. She ran over, surprised to see me.

"Zylphia! I have been looking everywhere for you!" I hugged her enthusiastically, glad to see so many familiar faces. This is exactly what I needed to bring me out of my depression.

"Just call me Phia now, oh, Juliet, you look more beautiful than when I saw you last!" I tugged her bonnet away, letting her pretty blond hair cascade down to frame her delicate yet sturdy, sharp yet soft face and features. Oceanic(both in size and colour) eyes, covered by long lashes blinked in embarrassment, and her luminous skin flushed a peachy pink. Her lips were an adorable yet luscious pinky red, and her fragile looking structure was the perfect shape to hug and protect. Born into a better family and she'd have to fight the marriage requests off with a ten foot pole.

"O-oh, nonsense, Phia, you are so pretty as well and so much more exotic!" She stammered, blushing furiously as she tried to snatch her bonnet back at the same time she tried to hold her silky hair up.

"Just because I have black hair, doesn't make me exotic!" I tapped her on the nose, smiling fondly.

"Oh, but there's just something about you that seems so rich in…everything!" She said breathlessly until she yelped when I finally caught her around the waist, beckoning the twins to hold her shoulders. They giggled, running over. I fixed the bonnet back on, just placed more strategically. I didn't tie the bottom, taking both the ribbons to one side, so more hair was revealed at the front and behind.

"There, you look much better. No need to look so formal with just us." I grinned, and gestured to a nearby window. She peeked in shyly, and immediately started to blush furiously. This was partly due to her newly acquired appearance, and partly due to the fact Bard was staring back out of the window. By the looks of it, he liked what he saw.

"Come on, I guess I should introduce you guys to the rest." I tugged them towards door.

After introductions were made, Pluto seemed to feel protective about Lucian and Dora and I reluctantly sent them off to play under the supervision of Juliet.

"Ahhh, so those are your siblings! They're so cute!" Mey-Rin squealed.

"I know right! You can tell Eudora's going to grow up to be such a beauty and Lucian's going to grow up to be so handsome!" I gushed, watching Pluto (in dog form) throw Dora up into the air, catching her precariously on his head.

"Hey you stupid dog! Don't go throwing my sister up in the air! What if you drop her? You too Mey-Rin, stop having weird fantasies about my little brother!" I flicked her forehead, cautious of nose bleeds. I watched the two little energetic kids run around, chased by Pluto and Juliet. I wasn't lying or biased, Lucian was going to grow up to be a dashing blond prince and Eudora really was going to be a beauty, the 9 year old was cute and childish now, with her long strawberry blonde hair…..wait….

"Dora! Dora! Come over here for a second!"I beckoned to the girl sitting on the dog happily.

"Eh? But I want to play some more with the big doggy!" She complained. I sent her a stern look and she pouted, sliding down the nose of Pluto. I lurched forward in worry but Juliet caught her. She let her down, and Dora skipped over.

"What is it, sis?" She asked.

"Why is your hair down? Juliet does your hair very well! It's long too, didn't you like your hair shorter than this?" I spun her around, playing with her hair. She was quiet for a while, like she was pondering something.

"Cause I wanna look like big sis. Big sis is so cool, and you're always ready for anything and you help people that you can. You're never scared and you protect me and Luce all the time. Nothing surprises you and I want to be like that." She mumbled. I sighed, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm very happy that you think of me that way, but Dora, my sweet little kitty cat, you should always try be yourself. You don't have to want to be someone else to be able to help people, you just do it, and Dora, and you already do that. You help me all the time. Now stay still and let me do your hair." I braided her hair simply, braiding the top and leaving hair down at the bottom. I shooed her off, watching her run back to Pluto, hugging his gigantic leg.

"Wah, you get along so well with your siblings!" Finny said in awe.

"See why I'm so good at handling you guys?" I joked, ruffling his hair.

"Let's get back to work, Bard can stay with Juliet but we should finish off the housework." I grabbed Mey-Rin's hand, tugging her to the cleaning materials.

"And who, may I ask, does this belong to?" Sebastian held Lucian up, clearly displeased. I threw my hand up in the air.

"That's mine!" I snatched Lucian back, stroking his head.

"Now, tell big sis, did the mean man do anything bad to you? Because big sis will stab him for you!"

"I would argue, but I am currently setting out. Lady Elizabeth has gone missing and I was going to take Pluto, when I found 'Lucian' on him." Sebastian glared at me, and I got up instantly.

"Lady Elizabeth has gone missing? I hope it doesn't have anything to do with the disappearances of the young girls lately…" I covered Lucian's ears while Juliet covered Eudora's. I watched Juliet's face as she looked at Sebastian, looking for the usual reaction, gasping or going red, looking away or heavy breathing, but Juliet did not exhibit any of those. _That's my girl._

She looked on stoically, meeting Sebastian's gaze head on.

_Though that is a little strange. Perhaps she is more of a Bard person…? How cute!_

"This is their nanny, Juliet. Juliet, this is Sebastian, the house's beautiful flower." I don't know why I was being so cranky, or mean towards Sebastian, but something was bugging me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Juliet curtseyed stiffly. He nodded , smiling charmingly, but it looked impatient to me.

"Anyway, I'm going as well, so on the way, can we drop these three off?" I gestured to the twins and Juliet.

"I'm sure young master won't have a problem with that."

* * *

><p>AN: I'll try write more before the next update, but I feel like I'm drowning in a big, crazy pool of work. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

AN: Hello! Boy, it is hot where I am! It burns your very soul! Run away! Okay, enough stupidity and more story :D Time to see how Zylphia and Grell get along :P

* * *

><p>"Thank you for dropping them off, young master! Family can be really troublesome sometimes." I held Pluto's leash, elbowing him when he got too close.<p>

_Oh, woops, I forgot the little earl is the only one left of his family. That was a bit inconsiderate of me. _He only ignored me, speaking to the dog.

"You're a dog right? You should be able to track scents. Lizzy's ribbon from her present should have her scent on it." He held it down to Pluto, who sniffed it and then sneezed. I punched Pluto, grinding my knuckles his head.

"Stupid dog, won't he listen to anything but what Sebastian tells him to?" I sighed, standing up and as soon as I did, Pluto shot off, barking at a little female dog.

"Stop being in heat now!" The little earl yelled in frustration.

"Oh my, men in heat make my heart thump! I am the hunter of love, this heart of mine burns up any prey I set my eyes on. It scatters deep crimson sparks! Hunk sighted!" I peered at where the voice came from, the roof of the house in front. It was the long red haired Reaper I had treated quite badly on the night of Madam Red's murder. I had only learnt afterwards who the woman dressed in red was.

"You're-"

"Even like this, I am a butler to die for! Well, right now, I'm not in active employment." He leapt off the building, landing in front of us.

"Because of the Madam Red incident I was demoted and have nothing to do but boring, lowly jobs." He shrugged.

"Oh, how well that suits a boring and lowly person such as you." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Who do you….ah! It's you!" He seemed to recognize me and flinched a little.

"But, please continue, your misery fuels my happiness." I made a 'go on' gesture. He fumed for a while, but brushed me off.

"That bastard Will told me I can't return to work until I retrieve some troublesome souls. That rotten sadist! Well, food is best just as it's about to go rotten and those cold eyes send chills up my spine. However, this one's wildness is hard to ignore." He said to the little earl, who tensed.

"Ah, don't tell me you're going to take revenge for your beloved aunt?"

"Shut up."

"It looks like Sebastian isn't around either, what is a brat like you going to do?"

"Don't forget who else is here, Mr…..Grell, was it? You won't mind if I call you Grell? No?"

I didn't wait for him to answer.

"Good. Now, I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't like Reapers, and I don't like you at all. While I do not like this mutt either, I like him better than you and I will not hesitate in letting him tear you to pieces." In response, Pluto growled at him.

"Oh, your knight tonight is him? Why does this kid steal all the good men?"Grell said sourly.

I let go of the leash, and Pluto ran barking towards him. Or rather past him. The little earl followed him and I ran behind the two. I sprinted a little ahead of the little earl, wanting to get a hold of Pluto's leash.

Pluto ran to what looked like a doll shop, and I skidded to a stop in front of the window.

"Miss. Elizabeth…..?" I peered into the glass window at the doll imitation of Miss. Elizabeth.

"Grim Reaper Death List: Number 403, Mandalay Family Puppeteer, Drocell Keinz."I could hear Grell say behind me, before Pluto barged into the shop window, sending large shards of glass flying everywhere, mostly inwards, but I felt a stray shard slice into the side of my gloved hand as I threw my hands up. It was large, but it wasn't too deep, so I grabbed a tight hair tie and slipped it onto my wrist, restricting the blood flow a little.

"Be more careful you stupid dog!" I barged into the shop via the window, crushing glass underfoot and swearing very ungracefully. I heard the door open and saw the little earl and Grell run in.

_Yes, go through the window when you could've just opened the door. Hanging around stupid people is making me more stupid. _I glared at Grell. Pluto sat on the floor, doll imitation in his mouth. The little earl took it, scrutinizing it closely. I peered out the open door at the back, and waiting for the little earl, ran outside. It lead out to forest like area with a large castle like building and the way the moonlight hit it made it look slightly lopsided and ominous.

"My, isn't that a welcoming mansion?" Grell chuckled.

"Please do not speak unless absolutely necessary, your disgusting voice hurts my ears." I slapped my hands over my ears, ignoring his protests.

"Grell, protect me."The little earl suddenly said.

_Well, I can understand his lack of faith in my fighting abilities, but to the extent where he has to ask for this creature's help?_

"Hah?"

"I'll listen to whatever your wish is."

"Don't insult me. I'm not that kind of cheap woman who performs for mone-"

"I'll let you do whatever you want with Sebastian for a day."The little earl interrupted, smiling slyly. I choked on my own saliva, coughing spastically breathe again. I laughed hysterically in my mind, barely maintaining my composure on the outside.

"Whatever I want with Sebastian….meaning I can kiss him?" Grell said excitedly, and I gagged.

"I can tell you now, _Miss_ Grell, the person to kiss Sebastian will _not_ be you."I said confidently. I wasn't laying claim to the kiss, but for Sebastian to kiss a Reaper? I think he'd rather be stabbed by me. But maybe I shouldn't jump to such conclusions.

"Do whatever you like." The little earl answered Grell's questions and I hung my head.

"W-with tongue?"_Oh, oh, oh this just keeps getting better and better. _

"That depends on how you play it." The little earl replied. Grell made an uncomfortably happy noise, before standing up straight.

"Understood! Motivation meter at maximum death!"

I sighed, covering my face with my hands.

"How utterly repulsive."I muttered at the prancing Reaper, but he was too happy for it to matter.

"You really know how to play your cards, young master. You are quite the manipulator. But the best manipulator gets what he or she wants without losing anything. Like your butler's dignity." I laughed despite myself and I saw a smirk on the little earl's face.

* * *

><p>"Now then, let's get a move on!"Grell said enthusiastically, flinging open the doors. A lone figure stood in the middle of the room on a small podium. It was a young girl dressed in blue, and we quickly ran over to inspect her.<p>

"Oh, that's quite similar to the ring you have on." Grell said.

"Thank you so much for pointing out the obvious." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you stupid sadistic woman!" He growled back. I poked my tongue out at him.

_Hm? That girl looks awfully familiar….wasn't she in the newspapers a while back?_

"This doll is…" The little earl muttered. I guess he found her familiar as well. Without warning, I saw the girl's eyes move and her arm shoot out to grasp the little earl's throat in a vice grip. I slipped out a moderately sharp knife, it should suffice for such a being. Flipping it to grasp the handle, I chopped downwards, severing the girls arm from her body at the same time something made out of glass fell from the sky onto the girl. If you could still call it a girl.

Grell stood on top of the chandelier, balancing easily.

"Stop with your dramatic antics and actually do something productive." I threw the small tear drop shaped glass ornament back at him, watching him barely dodge it.

"I am! Reapers have tools to hunt souls with. Yes, their death scythes!" He whipped out two small pairs of scissors, brandishing them with no sense of shame at all.

"Aren't those just normal scissors?" The little earl commented, and it clearly hit a nerve.

"I had no choice in the matter! Will took my custom made death scythe away! I long for those vibrations again! I'll cut her to shreds." He opened and closed the scissors eagerly and I yawned.

"Less talk and more ripping, pervert." I flipped the knife in my hands again.

"Wait, don't kill her! This isn't a doll!" The little earl yelled until I tapped his shoulder and pointed to the arm of the advancing girl. What looked like sand poured freely out of the wound I had made.

"Kiss in heaven!" I rolled my eyes as Grell slit the girls throat over dramatically. The same substance poured out of her throat.

"So it was a doll after all…."

"Make it out of wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay." The door across from us opened, and a orange haired, top hat wearing person walked through. He held a candelabrum, the light from the candles illuminating his stoic face.

"This doll was a failure. I had thought they needed to be made much, much stronger." He said, almost mechanically. He raised his free hand, and began to sing ominously.

"Make it out of iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Make it out of iron and steel, my fair lady." As he sang, several dolls walked out of the shadows. Wasn't this the tune that I had recently heard?

"Let's just hope after these ones there aren't gold and silver ones." I giggled, humming the tune as I watched them get closer.

"Those girls are…."The little earl said slowly.

"Those who interfere in the love between Sebastian and me…." Grell lunged forward with his pathetic scissors.

"Will end up like this!" He sliced at the dolls, but the sharp sound of metal clashing echoed through the spacious room as he was deflected.

"Oh, my, oh, my, I thought death scythes could cut through anything? I guess you weren't the only thing they demoted." I wondered if Nil could cut through them. I heard a drip on the floor and I glanced down to see blood dripping from my hand onto the floor.

_Must have been from the window glass earlier…geez, what a hassle._

"Oi, you're bleeding…!" Apparently the little earl noticed too.

"Oh, it's alright, I still have enough blood to keep you safe. I won't say the same for them, though." I looked at Grell and Pluto.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Time, young master. Miss. Elizabeth." I interrupted. I could see him make a decision immediately, all thoughts about injuries flying out of his head.

"Grell, this is an order. You and Pluto are to play with the dolls here. Forever." The little earl said ominously, running off. I blew a raspberry at Grell, dashing off behind the little earl while fending off the hard lunges of the dolls.

"Do you plan to leave me here? How inhuman!"

"Can a Reaper say that?" The little earl retorted.

"Well said, young master!" I applauded.

We ran up the stairs two at a time, panting tiredly.

"The dolls look exactly like the kidnapped girls. No, those are the girls themselves." The little earl said in between breaths.

"Then we must hurry, if Miss Elizabeth has been taken. "I said, speeding up to catch up with him.

_It seems I needn't have spoken. _

We burst into a large hall like place.

"Ciel Phantomhive. You are extremely beautiful. I will have to make you into a doll that befits such beauty." The orange haired man sat on the second floor rail.

"Oh, you don't make bigger dolls? Won't you consider making me into one?" I said lightly.

"Where is Elizabeth?" The little earl said immediately.

"Now then, what to make it out of? Clay flows too much, iron is too brash, therefore I think, make it out of gold and silver, gold and silver, gold and silver, make it out of gold and silver, my fair lady." While he sang, we ran on through the doors into a room with grotesque walls with plastic mask faces. That sang.

"Make it out of gold and silver, gold and silver, gold and silver, my fair lady." Their words echoed around the room.

"Neat trick." I ran to catch up the little earl who had run on, covering his ears. Well, I could understand his disdain and probable fear of such things, on the other hand, it was rather interesting for me.

* * *

><p>As we ran up a final stretch of stairs, I placed an arm around his shoulders, and took larger strides, to propel us up faster and to offer some comfort.<p>

We burst through the door, and I slammed it shut with a backward kick. A large purple symbol was drawn on the floor and the little earl seemed to recognize it.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but young master, isn't that…." I trailed off as I realized his mind was somewhere else.

"Young master?" I patted him on the shoulder.

A sudden ruffle of curtains and a deep velvety familiar voice announced the arrival of much adored and admired, Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Ciel and his awful memories. Kinda feel like forcing him to smile and then sticky taping his face like that. But he's been through enough already, I shall leave him be. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Like always, I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

AN: Hello there! Hope you're all doing well! Oh, I did forget to mention, if there is anything that needs clarification about Zylphia or her family blah blah blah, please feel free to ask. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Nothing good ever seems to happen on your birthday, does it? You lose your mansion, your parents, and this time, you will lose Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian sat on the window sill calmly.<p>

"Sebastian!"

"Can I just say, I _love_ the dramatic entrance. But next time, show up a little earlier please? Those without incredible strength and speed tend to have a little trouble when it comes to indestructible, mindless dolls."I intended to say it louder, however, the atmosphere didn't allow me to do so, but I know he still heard.

"Take it back, Sebastian." The little earl did not hear my rant.

"What?"

"Your impudence before!"

"Young master, you said you had minor business to take care of, did you not? Does that business involve indulging yourself in the serenity of despair in order to escape your pitiful past? Did you not say at the Ice Top market that both your body and that ring were things that had shattered once already and now things have come to this, you have no fear of them shattering again?"

"Exactly. Stop repeating everything I say."  
>Sebastian only smirked, and I glanced around as the insistent nursery rhyme started up again.<p>

"Make it out of iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel…." The door slammed open, and the dolls we thought we had left behind came through the door.

"Grell was beaten?" The little earl said in disbelief.

"I see. So they're manipulated through rhythm? In that case…"

"Iron and steel will bend and break, bend and break, bend and break, iron and steel will bend and break, my fair lady." Sebastian sang over the other voice. I clapped my hands delightedly, clearing my throat.

"Iron and steel will bend and break, bend and break, bend and break, iron and steel will bend and break!" I sang along, skipping around the lightly bobbing dolls. I slid my hand through my pocket, sliding out my pride and joy, Nil. Still singing lightly, I felt the blade slice through the dolls throats like butter.

"Thank god Juliet is a good nanny, my heart would break if Dora was turned into one of these. I don't care who she is, I would have hunted this 'Fair Lady' down." I said as I decapitated the final doll.

"Who is this lady anyway?" The little earl huffed.

"Actually, there are a few theories as to who it is, Matilda of Scotland, Eleanor of Province, or a member of the Leigh family of Stoneleigh Park. You know, there are rumours that this rhyme is about child sacrifice, but of course, that is just way too absurd." I spun the knife in my hands, watching moonlight glint off the blade. The little earl rolled his eyes, and Sebastian chuckled.

"We'll get out through here, young master." Sebastian walked towards him.

"Stop. Ciel Phantomhive is already the master's property." Mr. Orange Hair stepped through the door.

"Property? Who do you think-"

"The proof is that ring you have on your finger. I can see, the Shard of Hope is something the master presents to those who will become dolls."He interrupted.

"Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Ciel Phantomhive will become a doll, a doll made out of gold and silver."

"Gold and silver will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away." Sebastian smiled, picking the little earl up and stepping onto the window sill. He glanced at me and I nodded, waving goodbye to the little earl.

"Set a man to watch all night, watch all night, watch all night. Set a man to watch all night, my fair lady."I sung as he leapt out the window.

"Are you sure you won't take my offer? I'm sure I would make an adorable doll." I laughed, walking past him, not sure whether to be offended when he did not answer.

* * *

><p>"My, my." Sebastian sighed. The young master looked unhappy, and when he was set down, slapped him across the face.<p>

"What about Lizzy? Have you still not rescued her? I ordered you to solve the kidnapping case. Saving Lizzy, who has been caught up in it should have been first prior-"

"Orders and my contract are matters of different standing. Just as you prioritise the Queen's doctrine at all times, I must prioritise your safety. You are my young master, whom I have protected and served so sincerely for all this time. I would never allow someone to take you after so long." Sebastian smiled devishly. The young master took out the blue ring, sliding it on the same finger as his own ring.

"This seems to be the sign of who will be attacked next. Protecting me with two of these will be back breaking work."

"Well, it'll be lessened a little by me." Phia stepped onto the bridge they stood on.

"Oh, you look surprised, young master. It's not like this 'master' person was after me, so I just left the normal way." She shrugged, whirling her knife.

"Though he did have a little more dolls in store than I thought, but now we have discovered how they're being controlled, finishing them off was quite easy." She dropped her hand, and the knife disappeared.

"Good. It would have been troublesome if you had died."The young master said to her. It was the closest notion of gratitude he would ever allow.

* * *

><p>A howl ran through the night and I pulled a face.<p>

"Pluto!" The little earl said.

"Oh, he didn't die?" I said disappointingly.

"I searched the mansion high and low, but I was unable to find Lady Elizabeth. All that remains is that sealed tower." Sebastian looked at the ominous tower in the distance.

We walked there, and sure enough, Grell and Pluto were at the entrance of the tower. Pluto barked at the door and was barely held back by Grell.

"You two are still alive?" The little earl said bluntly, running up to them. Grell glanced over and instantly grinned.

"Sebby!" He dove for Sebastian, but I kicked him in the face as Pluto used him as a stepping stone to me. He rubbed his face against my chest, and then leapt off me onto Sebastian, panting happily.

"What's with you?" He said angrily to me.

"Sorry. I slipped, and when I say I'm sorry, I slipped, I don't mean I'm sorry, I actually mean you're a pathetic waste of space." I brushed any trace of Pluto of me.

"You….! Wait, is he a demon dog?" Grell asked.

"Now you notice?" The little earl said.

"It's only natural, Reapers are really just that dense."I said in a stage whisper.

"Oh no!"Grell said despairingly.

"A feverish night with a beast! How immoral!" Maybe not so despairingly.

"You really have no standards." Sebastian sighed.

"Pluto, I was waiting for you. Doors sealed with unearthly power can only be opened by a guard dog of hell." Sebastian walked up to the door and Pluto's collar started to shine, accompanied by his whine of discomfort.

"His collar is shining!"

"So is the door."

The door was shining and in a blinding flash of light, Pluto reverted to his gigantic hound form.

"He's so big!" Grell said adoringly.

The door opened and Pluto dashed through.

"Again, he's always…"

"It's quite alright. We will have him guide us through here."

We ran up a winding set of stairs, the cold stone walls forever twining upwards. We finally reached a door and Sebastian opened it. We walked into the spacious room with tables littered with bits and pieces of dolls and art supplies. There were old pieces of armor along the walls and finally on a little chair, Lady Elizabeth sat primly.

"Lizzy!" The little earl ran over to her.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!" He shook her lightly, but she gave no response.

"It seems we're a bit late." Grell said unfeelingly.

"No way, Lizzy!" He continues to shake her and her eyes twitched. Glassy lids opened to reveal her green eyes.

"Huh?" She mumbled.

"Lizzy! Thank god!" The little earl said in relief.

"The ring? You liked it, right, Ciel?"She smiled weakly.

"It was the present she got you the other day." I ducked down beside her, observing her health condition. Something suddenly glinted at the corner of my eye as I moved down and I peered at the area.

_What…is that?_

"How foolish. Why, for me…?" The little earl said. I stepped back, reaching out for the little earl's shoulder as her arm started to move unnaturally.

_Ohhhh, I see._

"Why, I wonder. Why is my body moving all by itself and why is it trying to hurt the one I love?" An axe flew through the air into her hands as Mr. Orange Hair's voice filled the room.

"Elizabeth!" The little earl yelled.

"No!" She shut her eyes as her arms swung downwards, shattering the ground as Sebastian snatched him out of harm's way.

"Stop!" She yelled futilely as she kept attacking.

"Sebastian." I called out as he dodged.

"Yes, I know. Grell, you can see it too?"Sebastian asked calmly.

"Yeah, I guess. But that blade might cut me." Grell said half heartedly. Sebastian caught the axe handle with one hand, smiling at Grell.

"Please."

"Oh, my, Sebastian! Are you asking me for a favour? Then when we kiss, it will be with…tongue!"Grell said, much to my disgust.

"Don't lower yourself to his level, Sebassy! I'll cut it!" I glared at the disgusting red head. He only glanced at me and at my arm, shaking his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I tie cherry stalks with my tongue." Sebastian implied stoically.

_Nooo! My poor Sebassy. _

"Oh, yes!" Grell squealed.

"To have a bigger weapon than I do when you're nothing but a little girl…I can't forgive that." Grell wielded his scissors.

"Stop it, Grell!" The little earl yelled. Grell snipped the strings controlling Elizabeth and she collapsed into a heap. We kneeled beside her, and Sebastian picked up the thin, near invisible thread.

"A puppet string." Sebastian said.

"Elizabeth…."

"Only a death scythe's edge could be this sharp. How was it Sebastian? I'm great, aren't I? Praise me, praise me!" Grell said pleadingly.

"Pathetic." I mumbled.

"Amazing. You are most skilled with a pair of scissors, aren't you?" Sebastian said.

"Ah, it's a pleasure!" Grell reveled.

"And the path the thread leads to…" I followed Sebastian's eyes up.

Mr. Orange Hair stood on the beams on the roof.

"I reasoned that what I should use this time is…" He clutched his fingers and I felt threads suddenly tighten around me, as they did to the others.

"Well, what are you made out of?" Sebastian asked.

"Huh? What am I made out of?" He looked stumped.

"Yes. From what I can see, it does not appear to be very strong material."

"I reasoned that I was supposed to be human however, lately termites seem to be falling out of my ears." He said. I had initially been neutral towards him, but with those words I felt an immense amount of pity towards him. Something alive and something long dead, perhaps I did not have the right to say so, but such a thing should be just put out of its misery.

Sebastian kicked the axe up, knocking the puppeteer off balance. He caught the axe as it came back down.

"Grell."

"Ah! Finally, we shall work together, united by our love!" Grell ran towards Sebastian, earning a kick to the face as Sebastian used him as a platform to leap upwards. I cracked up, walking over and sitting on Grell's back.

"Oh, so something as despicable as you can still be comfortable to sit on! You learn something new every day." I said to the dizzy Grell. I saw the puppeteer plummeting down and moved to sit on Grell's legs, letting him land on Grell's back.

"Good aim, Sebastian!" I said to him as he landed.

"So, he was a doll too." The little earl looked at the stuffing in the doll, now spilling out from him.

"Drocell Keinz. His soul was seized over five years ago. However, for some reason, there was a reaction to his life force." Grell explained.

"A temporary soul must have been used by someone."Sebastian said.

"Ciel…" A weak voice whispered.

"Elizabeth! Let's go back to the mansion."He cradled her carefully.

"I want to have a birthday party for you." She murmured. The little earl looked startled, and then sad.

"Alright. Please celebrate for me."He replied. She smiled, and closed her eyes. I inched over, carefully kneeling down as to not interrupt such a nice moment. I placed a hand on her forehead, checking her temperature and her pulse.

"Why didn't you let me cut the string, Sebastian? Now you've gone and let that disgusting thing do you a favour." I said, a bit peeved off. He snapped out of his thinking for a moment to look down at me.

"I had complete confidence that you could have cut it, but…."Suddenly, I felt his hand grip my shoulder. It was not a comforting gesture, his fingers dug into my shoulder, a threatening grip. Sharp, extreme pain flashed through my shoulder and arm, and I narrowed my eyes at him, taking in a sharp breath.

"I know that you are in considerable pain right now. Normally, you would not be allowed to move, let alone run around. A dislocated shoulder takes weeks to completely stop hurting and heal properly, and that is without recklessly swinging it around. I would have asked you, but your other hand is clearly hurt as well, there is dried blood on your glove and the knife you held before. You should know your own limits." He said smoothly but harshly and I hissed at him.

"Don't treat me like a child."

"Then refrain from acting like one."

"Don't you have something to do?" I whacked his hand off, using my cut hand to cradle my shoulder. I turned my attention back to Elizabeth, shrugging my annoyance off.

_Everything seems normal….just a bit of fatigue and she'll probably have sore arms tomorrow from swinging around the giant axe. _I nodded and smiled at the little earl to indicate that she was alright.

"Just rest and relax, everything-"

"It's not over yet."Sebastian interrupted. The doll got up creakily.

"I reasoned that I must report to the master." He took shaky, toddler like steps, stuffing falling out as he did.

"What's with him? He's trying to serve his master even when he's all messed up like this?" Grell said distastefully.

"I understand him. After all, I am one hell of a butler." Sebastian smiled.

"It's not something vermin like you would understand, Grell, why don't you hide behind those wretched scissors and cry for Sebastian?" I said venomously.

"Who do you think you are? I-"

"Shut up. Something's happening." I looked through the door the doll had opened, walked through and then promptly collapsed. We ran in, and I was a little surprised to see Pluto sitting contentedly in front of the single chair in the room.

"Pluto!"

Said dog licked the arm of the person sitting in the chair.

"Why is he being so friendly?" The little said, shock plastered on his features.

"I'm incredibly sorry, my butler was so incompetent he couldn't even offer a proper welcome." A smooth male voice drifted from the chair.

"So, you're the culprit. Why are you turning young girls into dolls?" The little earl asked.

"Flowers, eras and people…beauty is a fleeting thing. Doll making is a blessed art that leaves behind the most beautiful and perfect things in this world."

"What bad taste. What's perfect about those nymphet-"

"Why were you targeting me?" The little earl interrupted Grell's talk, much to his annoyance.

"I have no intention of becoming one of your precious dolls!" The little earl tugged off his ring, throwing it at the chair.

"Please limit your insolence." The voice was slightly tinged by displeasure.

"What?"

"My butler's head was made from straw. I cannot fathom why he wanted you. Ciel Phantomhive, you have carried the fate of death since your birth. That body of yours is already unclean." This got a considerable reaction from the little earl.

"How do you know about that?" He asked venomously.

"I cannot forgive the fact that something like you exists in this world. Unclean, unwanted and barren. That's why I wanted to erase you."

"What?"

"Get rid of the unclean. Get rid of the unwanted and barren! Get rid of it! Get rid of it!" The voice verged on hysterical.

"Stop that!"The little earl ran forward around the chair and we followed. What sat in the chair was a man sized doll, and a small wooden doll rested in his lap. It started to move and I leaned a little closer to take a good look at it.

"Oh!" I jumped as its face suddenly changed, sharp teeth and malevolent face replacing the neutral doll face. It cackled wildly as it ran away.

"Sebastian, catch it!"The little earl yelled.

"The one controlling the doll is not in the vicinity. There are unseen strings attached all around here. They are far from pleasant." Sebastian answered, glancing around. I sat on the ground, knocked back there from shock and surprise.

* * *

><p>We stood outside the tower, sun beginning to rise slowly.<p>

"Sebby!" Grell ran over and I grimaced.

"Now, give me a hot kiss!" He leapt for Sebastian, who ducked deftly, letting Grell smash into the ground behind him. I held little Elizabeth, her weight was incredibly easy to handle and it let me keep an eye on her state easier, but there was a funny feeling in my knees. I suddenly handed Elizabeth off into Sebastian's arms, and once I made sure she was secure, collapsed on the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" The little earl looked idly over.

"I'm alright."I mumbled, waving my hand at them.

"It's a mixture of blood loss and hunger. Now do your thing." I shooed them away. I wasn't lying. I was hungry and I had lost blood.

"What should I do, young master? Would you like me to take revenge for Madam Red right here?" Sebastian asked. Grell leapt up immediately.

"Fine! I'll leave the kiss until next time!" He jumped away through the trees, blowing a kiss to Sebastian.

"Stop right-"Sebastian yelled.

"Leave it. It's fine. I don't want Elizabeth to be bathed in any more blood." The little earl stroked her cheek gently.

_Young love. How sweet._

* * *

><p>AN: Here we go! It's almost time for our Prince and his faithful follower! As always, thanks for reading! Adios, mi amigos.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

AN: Hello! How is everyone? So Agni comes in with the Prince, and I've searched up the phrase 'jo agna', but it doesn't come up with anything. I'm not sure if it was just made up or...maybe it's just part of kuroshitsuji's elevated reality thing. It's not the most important thing, but if anyone does happen to know anything, please tell me! I am really curious. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Ciel!" Elizabeth squealed.<p>

"Congratulations!"

"Well then, I shall serve the cake."

"How unnecessary. You should have just cut it up in the kitchen." He took a bite, and then took a blue ring out of his mouth.

"What's this?"

"Since it is almost the season, it is a Christmas pudding. If there is a ring in your piece, then you are guaranteed happiness." Sebastian smiled.

"I'm so relieved! You can be happy, Ciel!"Elizabeth said happily.

"That's-"

"Paula! The bells!"

"Yes, my Lady! Jingle, jingle, jingle!" The uproarious night passed quickly in a blur of laughter, colour and cake. Despite himself, even the little earl looked just a tiny, little bit like he was happy. For him, that was more than anyone could ask for.

* * *

><p>"Freddy!" I lunged for the unsuspecting officer, tackling him off balance.<p>

"Miss!" He choked out. I let go of him, waving happily.

"Wait, does that mean…"

"A series of incidents targeting those who have returned from India?"

"Master Ciel!"

"It seems there haven't been any fatalities yet. Crazy and lay children huh? The culprit's choice of words is very accurate. I also this country would be considerably better off without the nouveau riche who come back from India. At any rate, this mark is…."The little earl took the piece of paper.

"They're making fun of us Englishman and Her Majesty the Queen! The culprit has to be Indian!"Lord Randall growled.

"Ah, so that's why I was called out. The vast majorities of Indians who have been smuggled into the country are situated in the East End underworld society. Scotland Yard still has no idea of the exact location or their precise locations, does it? There is no way we can sit idly by while the royal family is slandered. Let's go."The little earl said, clearly to Randall's disdain.

"Yes."

"Bye Freddy!"

* * *

><p>"This is supposed to be the area where most of the Indians are hiding out."Sebastian looked around at the dodgy looking neighborhood.<p>

"Yeah." The little earl said, accidentally knocking into one of the residents there.

"Ah, it hurts! I think one of my ribs has fractured! Damn it, I might die!"

"Actually, unless your bones are exceptionally brittle and the bone has either pierced your lung-"I started.

"I do not think that is the point. We seem to be surrounded by rather loutish thugs. Young master, what are your orders?" Sebastian interrupted, eyeing how we had suddenly been surrounded and cracking his knuckles.

"Take care of this quickly." The little earl sighed.

"Understood."

"All the Indians around here have a grudge against you English!" He grabbed the little earl's collar, wielding a knife. Sebastian flicked him on the forehead, sending him flying backwards.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked the little earl.

"Yeah."

"You bastard, dragging us all the way here, you just threw us out like junk!"

"You raped and looted our country!"

"Now it's your turn to taste the humiliation of being pillaged!" A man grabbed my wrist roughly and because I felt in the wrong in this case, I only used the butt of the knife to hit his wrist instead of the blade. He yelped, letting go and cradling his wrist.

"Wait. We're looking for someone, have you seen this person?"Two Indian men walked out from the alley, one a white haired man wearing a turban and the one who had spoke, a handsome purple haired dressed in expensive looking clothes and cloths. He had shoulder length hair, with half of it being held it up by a golden clip. He had golden earrings and despite his expensive looking stature, he emitted a childish feel. He held a piece of paper with wiggly lines that barely formed the shape of a wavy human being.

"What do you want bastard? Don't interrupt me!"

"Are you having a duel or something? Oh, he has a khansama with him, and a maidservant."

"Housekeeper." I corrected him quietly.

"Are you one of the English nobles?"

"And if I am?"

"In that case, I will side with my country men in this quarrel. Agni."

"Yes?"

"Defeat them."

"Jo ajna .My right hand, blessed by god, shall be wielded for my master." He unwrapped the bandages around his right hand, leaping for Sebastian. Sebastian threw the little earl into me, knocking the air out of me and sending us onto the floor. I landed awkwardly and uncomfortably against the hard, dirty, not to mention cold, ground. My head was flung back and collided with the wall behind me, sending stars flying into my vision and making me feel nauseated.

"Ow." I said flatly.

_I have been hurt an awful lot lately. At this rate, I won't last to decide whether I want to live or die._

I coughed, trying to breathe again while cradling the little earl, making sure no one on the sidelines tried to sneak a shot in. I watched the intense fight, my eyes not able to keep up.

"I've hit your vital points several times now. You should already be paralysed, how can you still move?"The man who appeared to be called Agni spoke to Sebastian.

"W-We were just passing through here, th-they attacked us first!" I sniffed, making my eyes water innocently.

_Ah, the damsel in distress act always works._ I tightened my arms slightly around the little earl as a prompt.

"Are Indians barbarians who discriminate with no distinction?" The little earl added.

"What?"

"You people! Did you attack the little one and the woman over there for no reason?" The awkward silence confirmed his suspicions.

"That is not right! This time, my countrymen were at fault. Agni, take the little one's side."

"Yes."

Incredibly quickly, the normal people were taken down and reduced to a pile of incoherent people on the floor.

"It's taken care of, Prince Soma."

"Good. Well then, I was in the middle of looking for someone, so I had better get going. See you." He picked up the little earl's hat, throwing it at me. I got up, untangling my arms from the little earl to catch it and place it on his head. He adjusted it huffily, looking away indignantly and slightly embarrassed. Well, I didn't blame him, the way I was cuddling him before from behind was a little intimate and perhaps uncomfortably familial.

_But how adorable! _

"English roads are too complicated."

"Let's head left next."They walked away, leaving us in a bit of a shock.

"Maybe I should help them find their way?" I said, peering after them worriedly.

"There is no need. This 'Agni' appears very reliable." Sebastian eyed their backs.

* * *

><p>"I'm completely drained."The little earl sighed.<p>

"The culprit may have been one of those Indian people. Let us await Lord Randall's report." Sebastian held the door open.

"Young master! Welcome home!"

"If I keep getting called out to London for all these trivial incidents, there'll be no end to it." The little earl said. The door opened, and Lau happily walked in.

"Ah, Earl, you really did come." He said.

"You're always so unannounced! I keep telling you, if you're going to visit at least send a letter or something first." The little earl protested.

"Have you said that?" Lau laughed care freely.

"Since we have a guest now, I shall prepare some tea."

"Fine." The little earl sighed.

"I prefer an English chai blend." A voice said.

"Fine. Wait- "He looked up, and the two men we met earlier today stood in the doorway.

"Ah, I met them around the corner. They said they wanted to meet the earl." Lau explained.

"Why are you here?"The little earl exclaimed.

"Why? We got acquainted earlier, did we not?"The purple haired man said, walking through the door.

"Acquainted?"

"And also, we saved you."

"Save? In what way?"

"In India, hosting for those to whom you are indebted is common sense. Is it the english way to throw such people out under the cold sky?"They made their way upstairs, and everyone followed eagerly.

"Who are you anyway?" The little earl yelled. The purple haired man lounged sideways on the bed, resting his head in his hands.

"Me? I am a prince."

"A prince?"

"This person is the Bengal Kingdom's prince, the 26th successor, Prince Soma Asman Kadar." The man behind him explained.

"I'll be imposing on you for a while, little one."

"Wow, a prince!" Finny said excitedly.

"A…A prince!" Mey-Rin added.

"This is the first time I've met a real prince in the flesh!" Bard grinned.

"…Me too!" I added after a pause, a bright, excited smile plastered on my face.

"I consent. You may come closer."Soma nodded. He had the aura of a prince, suave, charming, handsome and of course, what always accompanied that, a spoilt upbringing. Being spoiled was always great. If I had to choose to between the 'excitement' of being in servitude or the one being served, I'd have to say the latter. But I don't mind, its fun either way. Especially fawning over people who were spoiled, they were too cute.

"Sebastian, Phia, keep an eye on them." The little earl said. It appeared he trusted me just a tiny bit more for taking care of Elizabeth.

"Understood."

* * *

><p>I woke up to an incessant and indignant cry of the little earl. Dressing quickly, I ran to a doorway where the little earl held a violin. Now, I had accumulated a lot of useless knowledge over the years, but knowing how to play instruments was not what I considered useless.<p>

I felt my eyes sparkle as the little earl held up his violin.

_Ahh, he's quite good. _

My little reverie was interrupted by the sight of our guests praying to a majestic female statue.

I walked closer to join the conversation, marveling at the detail. I mean, you could really see the agony on the detached head. The Hindu gods were fascinating.

"She is one of the Hindu goddesses we worship, the Goddess Kali."

"Indian gods, huh?" The little earl mused.

"Kali is the wife of Shiva and a goddess of power. In times long past, a certain demon challenged her to a fight. Of course, the goddess Kali won. However, after that, unable to quell her destructive urges, she went on a rampage of death and destruction. In a bid to defend the earth, her husband, the god Shiva lay down at her feet. Having stepped on her husband with her unclean feet, the goddess Kali returned to her senses and the earth once again turned peaceful. Kali is a great goddess who defeated a demon after a mighty battle. As proof of that, she has the demon's head in her grasp." Agni explained.

"So he says." The little earl sighed.

"To think there was someone as strong as that….I will have to be careful if I ever go to India." Sebastian pondered.

"Well then, our prayers are concluded, so let's go out!" Soma hooked his arm cheerfully around the little earl.

"Like I said, I'm busy!" He protested.

* * *

><p>"Hey, when are you going to be finished? Hey, what are you doing anyway?" Soma complained while lounging on the floor. I kneeled beside him, watching the fencing lesson.<p>

"You'll distract us! Be quiet!" The little earl shot back.

"English people are short tempered, aren't they?" Soma said huffily.

"Our master is just very serious about his work. It is considered very admirable." I explained happily, watching him adoringly.

"Is that so?" Soma said just a tad disbelievingly.

"Enough, I get it! If you want my attention that badly, I'll be your opponent!" The little earl snatched Sebastian's fencing foil and tossed it to Soma. He caught it gleefully, standing up.

"So if I win against you, you'll come out with us?" Soma grinned.

"If you can." The little earl said confidently.

"Good luck." Agni encouraged.

"Go, young master!" I cheered, getting to my feet excitedly. There was a clear advantage here, and if I was lucky, the masters weren't going to be the only ones involved. They stood across from each other, and Sebastian stepped between them.

"Well then, begin!" He signaled the beginning of the match. Soma quickly leapt forward, striking the little earl's foot with the sword. Unfortunately for him, it seemed fencing was something very new to him.

"It bent?"

"There's no benefit in hitting the foot with a foil." The little earl smirked, lunging forward.

"That's not fair! I don't know the rules!"

"A match is a match! It's your fault for not knowing!" The little earl looked like he was enjoying it a little too much, and as he looked like he was about to plant a hit, Agni leaped up, and catching the fencing sword, hit the little earl's arm.

_Uh oh, that looked shocking. Oh, the drama!_

I suppressed an excited grin as the foil clattered to the ground, snapping out of it to rush forward. I tapped my finger lightly against his small arm. It was twitching slightly, probably from the muscle spasms and tremors. He gripped his arm in shock and I took the advantage of him not paying attention to rub his arm to stop the tremors. If he noticed, he would probably jerk away. That's what made him so fun.

"M-master Ciel!" Agni said as he realised his mistake. He rushed to his other side in worry.

"I'm so sorry! When I thought His Highness was going to lose, my body moved of its own accord." Agni apologised. Soma laughed haughtily.

"Agni, you protected me well! I give you my praise! Agni is my khansama and belongs to me, therefore the win was mine."Soma said smugly.

"Th-that's ridiculous!" The little earl protested.

"My, my, looks like you will have to take your master's revenge, Mr. Butler." Lau bent the foil and flicked it upwards. My hand was sky high anyway, I really wanted to try, and I jumped a little to snatch it out of the air.

"Oh, please let me try!" I begged, putting on my best pleading face.

"You? A maidservant?" It was not said unkindly by Agni, but I smiled mischievously, flicking my wrist out sharply, and I was about to catch him off guard when a fast and sharp impact at my shoulder caused me to wince, dropping the sword right into Sebastian's hand.

"This again?" He purred dangerously. I sulked, pouting as I hmphed and crossed my arms.

"You always get all the fun." I poked my tongue at him.

"Anyway, this happened because you teased an amateur who doesn't know the rules. Nonetheless, as a butler of the Phantomhives, now that my master has been injured, I cannot merely sit back and watch."

"You could've. I would've done a good job." I muttered spitefully.

"All aside, we are ten minutes behind schedule." He pointedly ignored me.

"So that's what you're really irritated about." The little earl sighed.

"How interesting. Fine, I will allow a duel. Agni, in the name of the goddess Kali, do not lose!" Soma handed his foil to Agni.

"Sebastian, this is an order! Shut that brat up!" The little earl ordered. They stood across from each other, and I perked up a little. This was bound to be fun.

"Jo ajna."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>If anything, the fight was graceful and languid, and much less interesting to me. They were almost a mirror to each other, neither able to get the upper hand. With a final lunge, they both thrust their foils forward and as they met in the middle, the force was too much for it to handle, snapping. Sebastian caught the parts, shrugging.<p>

"Oh my, the foils snapped."He said matter of factly.

"So the match is a draw, huh?" Lau said.

"Ciel's khansama is pretty good too!"

I could see disbelief that the little earl quickly hid away.

_A human who could draw with Sebastian? What madness is that?_ Or something along those lines.

"Agni is the best fighter in my castle. This is the first time I've seen someone fight on par with him." Soma congratulatedAgni while the little earl muttered to Sebastian.

"Well, well, isn't it interesting around here?"Lau chuckled.

"Always." I smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: There we go! Thanks for reading :D<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

AN: Hello! How is everyone? Good, I hope! I still can't believe Sebastian just wears a deer head casually, like hey! Just wearing a deer head. No probs. Don't mind me. But that's how he works, and I'm okay with that. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Sebastian headed to the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves. Even for him, controlling the staff of the mansion was tiring. He walked through the door, ready to prepare everything from scratch when a wave of pleasant smells and the sound of things <em>not<em> crashing greeted him. Finny stood there mashing the potatoes, Bard was chopping away furiously and Mey-Rin was for a change, not clumsily stumbling around. He could feel the surprise on his face, a rare case where he was genuinely shocked.

_Well, should I be looking out for flying pigs as well?_

The source of all this co-operation appeared to be the guest, Agni, who was smiling kindly. A truly amazing individual, if he could make those three work harmoniously.

* * *

><p>I swore softly, tangling with the make shift sling bandages Sebastian had tied around my arm to 'help the healing process' but he had tied it in such a way that said 'you will not be able to move this arm until I untie this almost impossible knot'. I was about to go find him and complain when I felt an unfamiliar presence reach for me. Using my available arm, I flicked my sleeve pointed the tip of my knife at the throat of Agni. Well, I tried to, he had lightly caught my wrist and I lowered my arm quickly.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry, I am not used to such a swift approach that isn't accompanied by Sebastian's….distinct aura."

"That is quite alright. Would you like some assistance with that?" He gestured at my tangled arm.

"Oh, would you be as kind to?" He helped me fix the bandage and cleared his throat.

"I did not mean any disrespect before, I had assumed that the woman in this country were not inclined to be involved in combat, but I was clearly mistaken." He gestured to the knife, which I sheepishly hid away.

"That is not incorrect, but you will not find anyone weak per se, in this household."I smiled.

"Please, don't be so formal. You are here for your master, but that doesn't you can't enjoy your time here." I grinned, and was taken aback by his wide smile and touched tears.

"The people here are very kind!" He said happily. I excused myself, smiling wryly as I walked away.

I giggled behind my hand, it was hard to keep the laugh down. It was always exciting here.

Agni had a natural charisma and sincere manner that got along well with the clumsy staff of the Phantomhive household. I sat outside, not being much help with my arm out of use. Pluto was nestled near my feet comfortably sleeping. I suppose when he was in human form I could accept him. Though patting a naked man was considerably more uncomfortable than patting a hellhound.

* * *

><p>I stood beside the table as the little earl and Soma dined, Soma explaining the situation with his personal attendant, Meena. It was always hard when someone who took care of you your whole life leaves you. Especially someone like Soma, who was naïve enough to think that she would always be with him.<p>

"Ahhh, it's cold….." I trudged through the snow back in when I suddenly heard voices. Running behind a wall, I peeked around it to see Soma and Agni walking back to the house. Their search was always fruitless, and it was a little sad to see their disappointed faces. But I would be lying if I said it wasn't extremely suspicious.

Combine the recent murders and this coincidence did not look so coincidental anymore. I squealed a little, smiling. Murder and mystery, never a moment of boredom or monotony. I don't know how long I stood in the snow calming my nerves, but it was long enough that I could no longer feel my hands even though they were gloved. I breathed into my hands to warm them up, and I happened to glance up in search of the moon when I caught sight of a shadow on the roof. Sebastian crouched on the roof, lithe and graceful as he looked at the retreating back of Agni.

Agni?

_What is he doing so late at night? Oh, the plot thickens! _

I thought for a moment, and then grinned. I stood by the door and cleared my throat. I mewed pitifully, capturing the sound of a poor kitty stuck in the cold. I ducked into the house and quickly dashed to the window.

Sebastian was already where I had stood, looking in the bushes before catching sight of my footprints in the snow. He stood up, eyeing the window where I stood and I batted my hands at him, laughing. He disappeared in a blur, and in whirl of speed suddenly I found myself outside in the cold. Outside a window where the little earl sat. Upside down. My hair hung down in a cascade and I felt the blood rush to my head. Sebastian held me by the foot like a naughty kid as he himself hung upside down.

"Young master, he's on the move." Sebastian said beside me. I waved as I tried to use my other hand to keep my dress from falling over my face. I smiled at Lau and turned to Sebastian.

"Please put me down." I whispered. I didn't expect him to drop me then and there. I panicked for a moment before swiveling around to land on my feet, bending my knees in to lessen the impact. Lucky the ground was soft from snow as well.

"I will never tire from seeing that." He smirked. I took a dramatic bow.

"Very well, follow-"I could hear the little earl talking from his room.

"Take me with you!" I strained harder to hear when I heard Soma's voice, but it was no use.

I joined up with them as they came out, casually leaping out of the snow.

* * *

><p>"Whose house is this?"Soma asked as we hid outside a large house. It was quite the crowd, the little earl, Sebastian, Soma, Lau and I.<p>

"A man who imports all the Indian goods he can get his hands on, Harold West-Jebb. His business is coffee houses and emporiums. I met him once, he's nothing more than a detestable rogue."

_Hm, I do remember my parents mentioning him once. _

"Some coffee houses were caught up in the inverted hanging incidents. However, no harm befell Mr. West because he was coincidentally away that day." Sebastian said.

"Coincidentally huh?" Lau mused.

"Shall we take a look then?" The little earl said.

"Understood." Sebastian hooked his arm around him, leaping upwards. We snuck into the house, trying to be inconspicuous even with the large amount of people. We found a door and I was somehow wedged near the bottom of the door opening.

"How about relaxing with a scotch? It's a high quality scotch I brought from Justin and Brookes, who hold a Royal Warrant."I searched around for the source of the deep voice. Agni sat on a couch, ignoring the glass being held out to him.

"The plan up to now has been perfect. Well done, Agni. You don't have to cause any more incidents. I've rid myself of my main rivals now." A blond and tall man walked into view. I'm guessing it was Howard. Howard grabbed Agni's bandaged arm.

"With your 'Right Hand Of God', the Royal Warrant is as good as mine." Howard grinned. Agni looked very unwilling to be there, and I felt a twinge of sympathy of having to deal with such an annoying man.

"Royal Warrant? So that's what this is about!" The little earl whispered.

"If I can complete this plan as you wish, can Meena…" I felt a twitch above me and before I could do anything, Soma had leapt out. I quickly slithered backwards to avoid being seen, sighing.

"Who is that?"Howard yelled.

"Prince!" Agni stood up. The little earl almost followed when Sebastian covered his mouth and dragged him backwards.

"Young master, your face and mine are well known. Let us sit back and watch." Sebastian whispered.

"Agni, you knew where Meena was?" Soma grabbed him.

"Ah, so this is your master." Howard said a little smugly.

"You're the one who took Meena, aren't you? Agni, rough this guy up!" Soma ordered. Agni made no move, but appeared to be struggling with some inner turmoil.

"Agni, what are you doing?" Soma said disbelievingly.

"Well, for now let's get Prince Stupid out of here." The little earl said.

"But they know your identities." Lau interjected.

"Leave it to me." Sebastian bowed.

"Agni, strike this 'prince' and quiet him down." Howard smirked.

"What?" Soma was shocked.

"Agni…" Howard prompted, grinning evilly. Agni shook from his own struggle and squeezing his eyes shut, wildly raised his arm to hit Soma. I felt something blur past me and suddenly Sebastian was between them. Wearing…..

_What is that, a deer head? _

"Young…..master…." I trembled as I tried to control my voice. I was going to cry, I was trying so hard not to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Is…this….normal… to you?" I slapped a hand over my mouth and collapsed to the ground, pounding the ground with my fist. The little earl sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Is this guy the abominable deer man or something?" Howard backed away in fear and complete shock.

"I have come to pick up the prince. I am Deer." Sebastian's muffled voice came from underneath the deer head piece.

"Agni, he might be an enemy spy!" Howard pointed. Sebastian casually raised a hand, denying the accusation calmly.

"No, I am merely one hell of a deer."

"His loyalty to that phrase is outstanding…." I said admiringly.

"Kill him!" Howard ordered Agni, who did not move, stuck between it all.

"Do you want that promise to go up in smoke? Do it!" Howard ordered. Agni clenched his fist, all the decisions flooding him. He dropped to his knees, and I saw little drops of blood hit the ground.

"I have one god and master, and I decided to swing my fists for no one but him. Please forgive me for the sins I commit against you!" Agni was crying tears of blood, and yanked the bandages off his hand.

"Agni, you aren't-!" Soma's eyes widened and Sebastian adjusted his gloves. Sebastian grabbed Soma, slinging him over his shoulder as he avoided Agni's uncannily strong blows. I could hear glass and other valuable, valuable things breaking.

"No! The crystal glass I brought from Thomas Good! Ah! The Royal Worcester centerpiece!" Howard cried.

"It looks like it's getting a bit rough."

"Yep…." I agreed.

Lau picked the little earl up easily.

"Let's go on ahead and get out of here." Lau said.

"Hey! This uproar will draw attention! Grab the kid and let's escape!" The little earl yelled to Sebastian.

"Understood." We ran out, and I heard the sound of the window shattering as Sebastian no doubt took the rough way out.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed, see you next week!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

AN: Hiya! I did find Soma's freak out pretty amusing, but Sebastian was pretty damn nasty. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Finally back at the mansion, tea was poured and questions asked.<p>

"He far surpassed the scope of a human back there." Lau commented.

"That is a concentration technique called Samadhi. Once he gets like that, no one can touch him." Soma explained.

"Samadhi?"

"It's a type of trance state. Through pure devotion to a master like Prince Soma, people are able to bring forth enormous amounts of power. It is something we lack, the power of faith, born from love and trust." Sebastian finished quite ominously, sharing a look with the little earl.

"Then why would he betray me? Why does everyone around me disappear?" Soma slammed the table, and the liquid sloshed around precariously in the cup. In a tantrum like gesture, Soma swiped everything off the table. It shattered against the ground and I kneeled down sighing, picking up the expensive shattered pieces.

"You…" The little earl said, surprised by his little outburst.

"Why is it? Why?" Soma ran out of the room angrily.

"Ah, I brought that Haviland tea set out because I thought it suited you so well. It might be a good idea for him to be re-disciplined." Sebastian smiled knowingly and just a little malevolently. I paused in picking up the pieces.

_Maybe I should look out for Prince Soma a little….without Agni, who knows what Sebastian is going to do?_

* * *

><p>Not unsurprisingly, Sebastian did indeed pay Soma a visit that night. The door to his bedroom was already ajar when I arrived, and I sighed.<p>

_Oh dear, I'm a bit late. _

"You are nothing more than a brat." I could barely hear Sebastian's soft but scalding voice. I winced, glad not to be on the receiving end of that. I knew I said I was going to help Soma out, but there was no harm in letting him learn a lesson. I could always jump in later. I crossed my arms, leaning against the wall outside his room.

"Without Mr. Agni, you are nothing more than a powerless child, and now Agni has betrayed you."

"That's right, I have nothing left. I've lost everyone."

Sebastian chuckled at this.

"Lost? My goodness, you have a most unbelievable imagination. You haven't lost anything. You never had it in the first place. Status given to you from your parents, a castle, given to you by your parents, servants, given to you by your parents…..from the beginning, you never had a single thing. Isn't that right?" His voice sent cold tingles of ecstasy and exhilaration up my spine. I clutched my upper arms, keeping myself from shivering in excitement as I bit my lip.

"No…"

"And you were well aware that the same went for Mr. Agni, but you lacked the courage to confirm it for yourself."

"You're wrong!" I heard footsteps hurrying towards the door and was about to enter when the door clicked shut. It looked like Sebastian had closed the door.

_Oops, I've missed my chance to go in. _

I considered barging in, but settled for passive waiting instead. I'm sure there would be another chance.

I could barely hear their muffled voices behind the door, but from the tone of the conversation, it sounded just as harsh. I was a little surprised to see the little earl there, but there was a mutual understanding of why we were there. He opened the door and I followed, leaning against the doorframe with my forearm behind the little earl.

"Let's leave it there."The little earl said quietly.

"Young master…"

"I might have been the same as him, if not for that month." The little earl seemed to be recalling something. After I was hired, it crossed my mind to try find out about my employer, but there wasn't too much information on him. The month he could be referring to I guessed was the one where he disappeared. I suspected that was how Sebastian came to his life.

"What month?" Soma asked.

"I was forced to taste the humiliation of having my house burned, my family killed, and being treated as less than a barn animal. I was a powerless child, but I returned in order to bestow the same humiliation upon those who tortured me. My parents were in the way of those who killed them. If Phantomhives are a nuisance to them, if I continue to hold the reins of this household, they'll probably target me again. I am waiting for them to come for my life." The little earl said calmly, with the determined voice no young child should have.

_Vengeance….so incredibly foolish and petty. That is what makes us such easy prey for demons…..well, I guess I'm not one to talk. I carry grudges over lifetimes. _

"Why would you go that far?" Soma said disbelievingly.

"What would come of sitting around sad and in mourning? Even a dead person can stay still, but I'm alive and standing on my own two feet. If I'm going to end up dying one day, I'd rather do it with no regrets. I wouldn't call it something as grand as revenge. It's all just to make me feel better, it's a game between me and them to see who will win. Even if I'm flung into the depths of despair, if there's even a spider thread I can use to climb out, I'll grab it and never give up. We humans have the strength to do that. However, whether you grab it or not is up to each individual. Now, let's stop this ridiculous babble. Sebastian, I have something to discuss with you on the West incident. Come." I moved my arm to let the little earl pass.

"Yes." Sebastian breezed past me. I considered following, but I decided to endow some of my own wisdom to the struggling prince.

"Being lonely and being alone are two different things, but someone who doesn't have determination will not survive either." I looked at him quietly for a moment, and then smiled, gesturing out the door. He thought for a moment and then nodded, rushing past me. I sighed tiredly when he was out of sight, brushing hair out of my face.

_Young un's…._I laughed quietly to myself.

_I suppose I should see this to the end. _

I followed them to where Soma was now talking.

"That's why, please, come with me-"

"I refuse." The little earl said abruptly.

"There's no way I'm dragging the weight of a naïve idiot like you. Well, I suppose the door to the living room isn't locked though." The little earl turned away and Soma leapt forward, tackling him into a hug.

"Ciel!" He said happily.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that before, please forgive me." Soma said, and then glanced at Sebastian fearfully. He jumped behind the little earl and peered out.

"I want to say sorry to you too…"

"Don't be. This is quite interesting." Sebastian smiled.

"Isn't it?" I nudged Sebastian with my shoulder in agreement.

"Oh, yeah! Thank you, miss maid." Soma smiled at me. I was a little surprised, but I guess my advice was well received. I curtseyed happily, smiling openly.

"No, no, they were just the stupid musings of a lowly servant, I am sorry for speaking out of turn. But I am glad I was of help. Please, just call me Phia."

* * *

><p>Back in almost identical spots we were before Soma threw his tantrum, tea was poured again.<p>

"To think that West was after a Royal Warrant….well, I suppose that's something a detestable rogue would think of."The little earl said.

"What exactly is a Royal Warrant?" Soma flinched away from Sebastian.

"It's an endorsement given by royalty to the shops they like. A Royal Warrant is the British seal of approval." Lau explained.

"A week from now, there will be a curry contest conducted at Crystal Palace." Sebastian added.

"Curry?" Soma asked.

"Yes. According to the rumours, Her Majesty, a famed curry lover, may also come and observe." Sebastian answered.

"That's just a rumour. Since the death of her husband Prince Albert, Her Majesty rarely makes public appearances." The little earl said.

"How is the curry contest connected to the incidents?"

"The main dish at West's coffee house is curry. If he secures the Royal Warrant, his sales will undoubtedly go up. In other words, in order to reduce the number of rivals in that contest, he had Agni carry out those incidents. He then used the message to make it seem like the incidents were caused by Indians who were angry with England. Agni probably went along with the plan in order to save Meena, for the sake of his 'god'." Sebastian handed the little earl the letter that had accompanied the trouble.

"Speaking of gods, yours is the goddess Kali with her tongue stuck out and since Agni was the one who wrote this, and his god is you, it must have all been for your sake. He's probably written all his prayers and feelings of regret here."

"Even though you're apart, Mr. Agni still believes in you and lives for you. You really do have a wonderful servant, don't you?"Sebastian said smoothly.

"Agni…."

"Oh my, all's well ends well! Well then, we shouldn't get involved any further. Let's just leave it to Scotland Yard." Lau clapped.

"Hold on! What will happen to Agni and Meena?" Soma protested.

"Who knows?"Lau shrugged.

"We're determined that there's no underworld involvement, so it's not our concern." The little earl added.

"True. This is my problem. I'll think of a way to resolve everything by myself." Soma scrunched up the letter.

"That's an excellent resolution! Well then, I shall be getting on with my own work. I was called out to London in winter for this idiotic case. Don't you think I should be compensated for my expenses? Luckily, all of the other famous curry shops have been knocked out of the competition by West. If the Phantomhive company participates and beats West, we'll receive the Royal Warrant. I'd been considering expanding into the food industry anyway. If we become the supplier to the Royal Household in our first endeavor, it's sure to create quite a stir." The little earl smiled calculatingly.

"But there's only one week left right? Will you be able to get the specialists and machinery in time to make the curry?" Lau piped in.

"I don't need any of that. Isn't that right, Sebastian?" The little earl glanced at Sebastian, who placed a hand against his chest.

"It is only natural for someone who serves under the Phantomhives to be able to do this. I will obtain the Royal Warrant without fai-"Sebastian began.

"That's impossible. There's no way you can win! They have Agni, and he has the goddess Kali's right hand!" Soma interrupted.

"It's true that Agni's prowess if formidable, but this time we are not dealing with martial arts. This is a contest of cooking skill." The little earl said.

"That's why I'm saying it. None of you know Agni's true skill. Neither do you know real curry." Soma said.

"Real curry?"

"Curry is based on a selection of real spices, the number of combinations is endless. Finding the supreme combination from those infinite choices is like looking for a needle in a haystack. It is akin to pulling the truth of the universe from thin air. However, Agni is able to do it, he is able to imagine the world from nothing. The power is truly of the god's domain. That is why Agni is known as the goddess Kali's right hand. I have never eaten a curry more delicious than Agni's."Soma explained.

"I see, it is truly Kali's curry." Lau laughed heartily at his pun.

"So he says."

"My, my, that seems like quite the challenge."

* * *

><p>After a week of experimenting and force feeding Soma, the time for the contest finally came around, and all of us went to the Crystal Palace for the much anticipated contest.<p>

"Well then, I have preparations to make, so I must excuse myself." Sebastian left us.

"Have fun!"

"Be sure to do a good job!" Shouts of encouragement followed him. Suddenly, Soma took off in another direction, and I followed, afraid what would happen if I let the foreign prince roam unattended.

"Meena!" He shouted as he ran through the crowd. A cute and kind looking long haired Indian girl turned around.

"Prince Soma?"She said with a shocked look on her face.

"Meena! I'm so glad! Agni got you back! You don't need to worry anymore, let's go back to the castle together." Soma hugged her tightly. She stepped back, still looking innocently confused.

"Prince…."Her eyes suddenly narrowed and an angry expression came over her face.

_Oh….dearie me…..this does not look good. _

"You're such an idiot!" Her face contorted into one of disgust and loathing. Soma looked completely taken aback.

"Go back together? Don't make me laugh, who on earth would go back there? I was finally able to escape from India. I've seen people who haven't worked a day in their lives, who play all day, just because they're royalty. Compare that with how I was forced to be a servant until my death thanks to my caste. Living my whole life tied down by my heritage? Forget that!" She turned around.

"So then, you went with West of your own acco-"Soma said disbelievingly.

"That's right! Even a child could tell which is better between being a servant or a rich wife. Also, I'd had enough of looking after your selfish needs! I promised not to say a word, but after seeing your face, I thought you were old enough to face reality." She finished, walking away. Soma stood in shock and I walked over gently.

There wasn't really anything I could say that could heal betrayal, so I just offered my company to soften the effect the giant void Meena had left in his life.

A shiver ran up my spine and through my chest and I bit my lip. Being around for so long and being immersed in so much supernatural activity made me uncannily and unluckily sensitive towards abnormal stuff. That's how I had known that something was up with Angela and the stupid dog man, Pluto.

_I wonder what's going to happen today?_

* * *

><p>AN: By the way, I see polls on author's pages for their stories and whatnot, do they make it more interesting? Or involves the reader more? I'm considering using them, but I'm not quite sure what they ask and if they're actually well received. If anyone can be bothered, would you mind giving me some insight on that? Hope to see you next week and don't forget to give me some feedback! :D<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

AN: Hello there! Thank you for the reviewers that helped me with the polls, that was tres helpful! SO! I have made a poll for this story, it would be great to see what people think, so if you have time, head over to my profile page and take a vote! This chapter will also be shorter, as I am waiting on the results of the poll. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Thank you for waiting! Welcome to the Curry Festival for the pride of London's curry shops!" The contest was finally about to begin and the chefs were lined up on the stage.<p>

"Oh? He's here again." The little earl motioned to Viscount Druitt.

"The show off."

I was admiring Ran-Mao as always, I mean, I was enchanted, even infatuated with the adorable girl.

Prince Soma walked away solemnly.

"Well then, let us begin cook-"Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of trumpets. People looked around in confusion for the source of the noise.

"This is…"

A carpet was rolled out and I glanced up and was incredibly surprised at what the little earl said.

"Her Majesty!" A slender, dressed in black widow accompanied by a tall silver haired male stood near the end of the carpet. They walked along graciously, with the Queen delicately being lead into the main part of the room.

"This is….England's mother, our beloved Queen Victoria, has graced us with her presence!"

"Oh, Her Majesty!"

"To actually see her…."

"She certainly has lost some weight."

_Her stature certainly seems…much smaller…._

"God save our gracious Queen, long live our noble Queen, God save the Queen. Send her victorious, happy and glorious, long to reign over us, God save the Queen." Singing resounded around the hall, and only a few did not participate. She arrived at her throne and her silver haired butler leant down to hear what she whispered.

"Her Majesty declares 'We have not seen you in some time, and are sorry we have worried you. However, our condition has greatly improved and are able to come out and sample curry. We wish everyone well and that you will enjoy the food my late husband loved so much.'" He said. Loud cheering ensued and the enthusiasm about the festival almost seemed like it had doubled.

* * *

><p>"Well then, to the cuisine!"<p>

I went to find Soma again, and found him sitting on the edge of a fountain.

"Has it begun?" He asked resignedly.

"Yes, just then." I replied gently. I bobbed down in front of him, frowning at his extremely sorrowful expression. I balanced on my toes, leaning my elbows on my knees and my face on my hands, contemplating what to do. Betrayal was never easy to get over, and even though Agni wasn't really betraying him, Meena sure shoved a jagged salt and vinegar covered knife into an unsuspecting victim.

"You know, you shouldn't try too hard to understand why. It obscures your view of the simple answers, which are more often than not, the most important answers. You should watch the contest, I am sure that Agni would very much want to see you." I grinned, jumping up. I quickly rethought my actions as he remained silent.

"I am very sorry, I seem to have spoken out of turn again. Excuse me." I took a quick curtsey, letting him think over his thoughts alone.

"Wait! Miss Maid! Do you really think….." He broke off, lost in thought again.

I smiled and curtseyed, walking away happily.

_And…..my job here is done. Oh, I'm good. _I laughed cockily, letting myself enjoy at least this moment.

* * *

><p>"Hmm? That's quite delicious…." I bit into Sebastian's creation, the Curry Bread.<p>

_It's quite good…..dear me, this is making my life difficult. Why does he have to be so damn good at everything?_

"-Treasuring children and the future, this kind stance moves Her Majesty greatly." My train of thought was interrupted by the Queen's butler finishing his speech.

"Don't make me sick! That's too sugary! Equality? The future? For this bountiful country, where there are no hardships, what a pretentious Queen!" Meena stood at the table and angrily threw the curry dishes to the ground. Outraged and shocked whispers erupted in the crowd.

"Meena! Stop at once! You're in Her Majesty's presence!" Howard quickly tried to restrain her, but was thrown back by a powerful elbow.

"Get lost!" She yelled. The policemen present at the event quickly leapt into action.

"Restrain her!" They ran over.

"Shut up! Curry is rough and spicy!" She threw them to the side with ease and surprising strength. Of course throughout of all of it, Viscount Druitt kept up his droning and amiable commentating.

"With her flowing legs carrying her and her inviting hip pose, she is truly just like the goddess Kali statue!" Thank god he was shut up by a flying body.

Slowly, I backed away as more people seemed possessed by a violent and malevolent aura. Through peripheral vision, I could see the little earl run into two possessed individuals and I began to run over.

"It smells! It smells of hatred and desire!" The possessed people started to gather around him and I tried to push through the people.

_Where the hell is Sebastian?_

_Hahaha…._I couldn't help a laugh at my own pun.

"The stench of filth!" I finally managed to burst through the crowd and at the same time, Sebastian used his ladle to knock people out of the way.

"Are you trying to become like Asura, the one who faced Kali?" Sebastian settled himself in front of the little earl.

"It's the demon's job to become the head that Kali holds, right? Sebastian, kindly rewrite the legend. Stop that Kali." The little earl ordered.

"Yes, my lord."

I stood back, staying out of sight so the rampaging people wouldn't run for me. Now that Sebastian was here, he could handle everything. I was happy to stand back and observe the chaotic scene.

"Prince!" Agni ran to Soma.

"Agni!"

"I am…I am a French chef! I hate spicy things!" Agni backhanded the wailing chef easily and he collapsed to the ground.

"Pardon me."

"Agni, what is this?"

"I do not know. After eating the curry, all of a sudden Meena and a portion of the audience have…" Agni explained.

Soma bent down and tasted one of the curry dishes.

"Curryma! Father told me of it once. It reacts to the darkness, desire and impurities in people's hearts and drives them into demonic madness. It is a forbidden spice. Meena, you were bearing that great a burden in your heart?" Soma watched Meena fight Sebastian.

"It's not your fault, Prince. If she has succumbed to the effects of the evil spice, then…"

"I know that. You don't have to tell me, Agni. Up to now, I blamed my loneliness and Meena's situations on other people. No one should care for a brat like that, but even though I am quite hopeless, you have always stayed by my side. I'm sorry for not noticing until now. Will you please keep being my khansama?"

Clear tears now dripped down Agni's cheeks.

"Prince…" Agni didn't need to say anymore.

"Stop Meena, Agni."

"Jo ajna!" He easily burst through the crowd of rowdy people and I stared curiously at the food that had begun the trouble.

_Don't taste it…..stop your curiosity….._

I argued with myself, my curiosity wanting me to see what I would become when I ate it, while on the other hand I knew if I did eat it, it was going to be even more chaotic than it already was. I sighed, standing up and immediately ducking again to avoid a flying body. Meena suddenly rushed for the little earl and the Queen. Soma leaped in front of her and Agni cried in worry.

There was a loud cry from Meena as she slipped on a stray ingredient, falling to the ground.

"Forgive me, Meena!" Soma stomped onto the fallen Meena.

_Well, it's not the oddest thing I've ever seen. _

"Sebastian! The Curry Bread! Make them eat your Curry Bread!" It was an interesting conclusion the little earl had come to, and what was there to lose?

"Understood." Sebastian grabbed a plate of Curry Bread and started throwing them extremely accurately into the mouths of the possessed. There were moans as people recovered their minds and sanity.

"Her Majesty declares 'The kind Curry Bread is able to subdue evil spice and appease the souls of those in the grips of evil. The Royal Warrant's destination is clear.'"

* * *

><p>"What will happen to them?"<p>

"They will not be mistreated."

"Master Ciel, you did a sterling job today. Also, for obtaining the Royal Warrant, I congratulate you sincerely. I have a word of appreciation from Her Majesty. Her Majesty declares 'I have put you through a great deal of trouble. I am ever watching your work. I am the light and Master Ciel is the shadow. Our positions may be different but I believe our wishes are the same.' Please continue to use your strength for Her Majesty's benefit in the future." The silver haired butler bowed.

_Yes, he's the tingly one. _I rubbed my chest in discomfort.

"I shall."

"Well then, I shall take my leave." They left swiftly and gracefully.

"Thank you, Ciel. If I hadn't met you, I would have remained an ignorant and selfish child. From now on, I'll learn lots more and travel all over England, no, the world and become a fine enough man not to lose face to anyone." Soma said sincerely.

"Master Sebastian, the prince and I have gained so much from you all. I could not begin to thank you." Agni kneeled gratefully in front of Sebastian.

"Please raise your head. I merely fought on my behalf. I have done nothing to be thanked for. Just as the gods you believe in, Kali and Shiva, could take the pain they held and see their mistakes, so it is with you both. Also, I doubt a bonding experience without pain would be a fruitful one." Sebastian said kindly.

"To be taught my own country's teachings by an Englishman…I am truly humbled."

"Nationality does not matter. Wherever and whenever you are, there are always similarities. Between humans, that is." Sebastian glowed eerily against the light of the sunset.

I met Sebastian's eyes and mockingly dabbed at the corners of my eyes with my sleeve. I was interrupted by a real cry as Soma hugged the little earl, bawling loudly.

"Meena!"He wailed.

"Let me go!" The little earl squirmed but could not escape Soma's sorrowful grip.

"I am so glad we came to England. The prince and I have both made the best of friends." Agni smiled.

"Friends, you say? That is the first time someone has called me that." Sebastian mused.

"Stop that! You're getting me wet!"

I smiled.

* * *

><p>When we got back, I headed back to my room, stretching my arms. There was a letter under my door, and I picked it up curiously. It had my name written on it in Julia's handwriting.<p>

_Ah, a letter from Julia? Are the twins up to no good again? _

I took it to my bed, ripping it open and sliding the letter out, unfolding it to reveal handwriting that was unusually shaky for Julia.

After I read it, I understood why.

Sebastian would have to wait another lifetime for my soul.

* * *

><p>AN: Remember to take a vote and leave a review! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

AN: So I've been thinking of how this story is gonna go, and I've been trying to write. According to the poll, I guess the general consensus is...meet up in the second season again? If so, I can get on that and start writing more in that direction and stop posting up shorter and shorter chapters (for which I deeply apologise for) I've got another week of holidays, so I plan on using them to the fullest...and procrastinate...oh god maths ): ): Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>I stretched while yawning, squinting against the rising sun being reflected in the glass. Like always, I enjoyed the company of the moon, but it was delightful to see the sun as well, as blinding as it was. I wondered when I should inform the earl of my resign, the sooner the better. But I had grown a little attached to this most amusing household, and I decided to wait just a few more days, even if that meant a couple of days away from the twins.<p>

Hearty laughter that always accompanied Tanaka echoed out from the room I was walking past and I opened the door to see Tanaka and the silver haired butler we had met at the curry competition kneeling on a chair. They drank tea calmly and I raised an eyebrow before coughing to regain my composure.

I greeted them both politely and hid the squirm from the discomfort I was gaining from standing near the butler.

"What a pleasant surprise! Would you be waiting for young master?" I showed no sign of the tingling feeling that was running across my chest, clasping my hands together in delight while smiling brightly.

"Ah, Miss. Zylphia."

"Please, Phia will suffice."

"Miss. Phia then, yes, I have come to deliver orders." He nodded politely.

"Oh, how diligent! Shall I keep you company until then?" I sat down before he had a chance to answer, no intention of leaving from the start.

* * *

><p>"Look, I have three tea stems floating straight up! A most auspicious sign that today is going to be a great day."<p>

The door suddenly burst open and the little earl and Sebastian stood at the doorway.

"You're Her Majesty's butler!" The little earl exclaimed.

"Master Ciel. I am sorry such an unsightly thing occurred in your presence." He stood up from where he knelt. Sebastian closed the door behind him as he stepped through the room.

"How is that Her Majesty's butler came to be drinking tea in my mansion?"The little earl asked.

"You may not be aware of this, young master, but Mr. Ash has always been the one to deliver Her Majesty's orders." Sebastian explained. That would explain a lot of why I always had random shivers throughout my stay here. I had always just thought they were from Sebastian or Pluto or the countless other strange happenings that occurred around here.

"Is that even a butler's job?"

"As a butler, it is only natural to be able to investigate applicants for an audience with Her Majesty using the Doomsday Book, deliver an envelope to Lord Phantomhive shortly thereafter and enjoy the company and tea with Mr. Tanaka and Miss. Phia while conducting it during Her Majesty's afternoon nap." Ash said extravagantly, taking a delicate sip of tea at the end.

"Well, you could do without the tea…." The little earl commented.

"So, Mr. Ash, what can we do for you this time?"Sebastian asked.

"Well now, there is a catholic monastery on the outskirts of Preston that was set on fire during the Reformation, and is currently disused. A religious society preaching a heretical doctrine has begun assembling there. Rumour has it that the founder of this society possesses the Doomsday Book of all his followers."

"You mean the land register? Where things like property and livestock appear? Even if he has all that information, what good is it to him?" The little earl asked.

"No, not Domesday, _Doomsday_. These books they are worshipping are quite different from what you have in mind. Doomsday, the Day of Judgment. Indeed, it is a register, but of the sort you need when flung before the throne of god. They say all of your offences, vices and virtues are engraved on its pages." Ash said.

"Yet another encounter with the occult…" The little earl said exasperatedly.

"It would also seem they are planning an uprising against the government. The residents of Preston are frightened by this heretical menace and Her Majesty the Queen is deeply saddened by it."

"Does this mean they are to be dispersed? Or rather, eradicated?"

"I will leave that to your judgment." Ash bowed.

"Very well." A muffled and familiar bark came from the window, and I looked up to see Pluto banging on the window delightedly.

"Pluto!" The little earl said in surprise. Joy covered the dog-in-human-form's face while it panted at Ash, but a sharp look from Ash quickly turned it into rejection and sadness. Pluto crawled away sadly, whining pitifully the entire time.

"Who is he?" Ash asked.

"Just an employee." Sebastian calmly wrote it off.

"I see. He seems interesting."

* * *

><p>"Now, where shall we start?" Ciel pondered.<p>

"According to Mr. Ash, the monastery is heavily guarded." Sebastian said.

"That would make it hard to infiltrate directly."

"By the way, he also mentioned a considerable amount of coffins have recently been transported into the monastery."

"Hm, coffins?"

"Why him of all people…..? It would have been better if I didn't come…." I stared up in dread at the Undertaker sign. I placed a hand lightly on my chest, replaying the scene with which Sebastian had kindly yanked me out of my duties with a 'your services are required, get in the carriage'.

"Because one of the few pleasures in this world that I can enjoy is seeing your façade slip to reveal an even darker (vulnerable) side." Sebastian smiled.

"Hey, I heard that 'vulnerable' you slipped in!" I hmphed as Sebastian opened the door to the dark Undertaker's domain.

"May I come in?" The little earl said as he strode in. An eerie chuckle came from the long, silver haired man at the coffin and I gagged a little, but not because of the fact it was the Undertaker, it was that the person standing there _was_ a person I hated, but he was not, in fact the Undertaker. I warily took a step back, not sure if I should tell Sebastian.

"Welcome." He chuckled.

"Undertaker, I have a favour to ask of you." The little earl said in more of a demanding tone.

"If that is the case…." He whirled around, the wig and hat falling off to reveal a disgusting as ever Grell.

"Let my humble being relish this most excellent romance!" Grell squealed as he leapt towards Sebastian, who dodged calmly. Grell slammed into the wall behind him, much to my amusement.

"Grell!" The little earl exclaimed.

"Of course it was him…." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Hi, earl!" A gratingly familiar voice said from the other side of the room. This one sent the familiar shivers through my chest and spine and I glared at the source, the Undertaker without his hat, residing in a large pot of salt.

"Undertaker!" The little earl walked to the pot.

"He had the impudence to speak disrespectfully about a reaper, so I pickled him in salt." Grell said harshly.

"Oh, the sensation of moisture slowly leaving the skin…it is out of this world!" Undertaker relished.

"What a dangerous pastime." Sebastian said into his handkerchief.

"What are you doing here?" The little earl asked Grell.

"Investigating something on Will's orders. However, I did not find much information, and I got hungry and sleepy. Having a restorative afternoon nap in a field of flowers, I somehow ended up being carried here. It could have been a mistake not to breathe while sleeping. There I was, waiting for a prince to wake me up with a nice, long tongue kiss." Grell waggled adoringly at Sebastian.

"The subject of your investigation …" Sebastian prompted.

"Ah, certain cinematic records have been stolen of late." These words were enough to attract everyone's attention, be it earl, demon, Undertaker or old soul.

"Cinematic records?" The little earl asked.

"No need for a brat like you to know about them." Grell brushed him off.

"It is a film upon which the memories of a person's life are recorded. A reaper extracts it from a person doomed to die and passes judgment on his life and death after watching it." I explained, trying not to be terse. Cinematic records and reapers were kind of a touchy thing for me, after all. I could feel the mocking stare of Sebastian on the back of my neck as I squirmed.

"Let me make this clear, you humans can only see it on the brink of death." Grell said superiorly.

"Stolen? They are something that can be stolen?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, yes. They are kept in a library when not in use. The past of all living things-that is to say of everything that is doomed to die- all the sins they commit are carefully recorded in the shape of a book."

This spiked my interest greatly, because I did not know whether my book actually existed within the library, and if it did, just how thick was it and was it possible to destroy it?

_Maybe I could be freed in a way that is different from being eaten?_

"A book created solely for the purpose of Doomsday." The little earl said.

"A familiar story, is it not?" Sebastian commented.

"Undertaker, I need your help with something." The little earl once again demanded as Undertaker licked the salt gleefully. He chuckled, the salt trembling with his laughter.

"If so, then bestow the finest laughs upon…." He started, but then glanced at Grell.

"On second thought, my service will be free this time." He grinned and the little earl looked at him suspiciously.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

AN: Hello! Well now, the poll results are even and now I have no idea what to do. Actually, I kinda do...it shall be a surprise! Now they are in the creepy cult place and Phia makes an awful pun, just bear with her, she is off her rocker. Hope you have fun reading!

* * *

><p><em>To be in his company for so long….if I wasn't insane already, I would be by now. <em>

I grit my teeth as I struggled to stay still in the bumpy cart. The muffled voice of the Undertaker was audible through the lid of the coffin.

"I am here to deliver a coffin, as per the order."

"A coffin? I didn't hear anything about that."

"I have it here. Where did I put it? Here? No, was it here?" I could hear various objects falling to the ground, no doubt odd items.

We hopped out of the cart while he was distracted, and I scrambled to get away from Grell as fast as possible.

"Alright, you may enter. Same goes for the people over here." The gatekeeper wearing the black and red robes glanced over at the bushes where we hid. We popped out of the bushes a little sheepishly.

"Well then, I must be going now. I have played my part."The Undertaker mumbled.

"Is that so? Thank you for your trouble. May your soul be purified." We were lead in by him, following him through the trees that were aglow with the light of the sunset. It was quite peaceful.

"Hey, wasn't the infiltration supposed to be difficult?" The little earl whispered.

"Yes, indeed it should have been," Sebastian said thoughtfully.

Three robed members crossed the path ahead of us and they bowed in greeting politely.

"Impeccable smiles, aren't they?"The little earl said a little bitterly.

"Rather instructive for you, young master, who forgot how to laugh long ago." Sebastian smiled, just a tad mockingly.

"Hah, don't be ridiculous. Those are-"I laughed before I was interrupted.

"-False smiles," The little earl finished bitterly.

* * *

><p>We walked into a large, dark coloured brick church, the setting sun lighting up the coloured glass. The little earl walked down the pews, flinching when he looked up at a certain coloured glass window.<p>

"Young master?" Sebastian walked up to him.

I turned around as a bunch of lively children ran in, all dressed in identical sailor like outfits.

"Good evening! Today was a wonderful day again, don't you think?" They said happily.

"Ah, they are so cute! I have no interest in kids though," Grell said. They ran over to talk with him as I knelt before another.

"Hello!" I smiled kindly as I waved.

"Good evening, Unclean sister! You really are very unclean!" The boy said politely, like he was making conversation.

"What a perceptive boy you are." I patted him on the head, which put a horrified look on his face.

"Ah! I was touched by an unclean! I gotta be cleansed!" The bunch of kids ran out, Grell looking like he had just gone through a similar situation.

_I only wish that was the first time someone has said that to me. _

I sighed, closing the hand that was still extended.

The children ran out as Grell chased them, only to be interrupted by the arrival of a kind looking nun.

"After a certain age, all people are considered impure." She smiled as she explained. She looked over at us, scanning us quickly.

"Judging by your clothes, you are a recent convert. Don't worry, once initiated into the teachings of the Founder, you will be purified.

"Hey, this place-"The little earl began but Sebastian stopped him, taking the initiative.

"Impure? That is strange to hear? Such a beautiful lady as yourself could not possibly be tainted." Sebastian said silkily and I raised an eyebrow.

_Well, what is this? Does Sebastian think he can seduce a 'faithful' woman? Rather, can this woman resist him? _I watched on in amusement as Sebastian quickly closed in on her. She took a few steps back, shocked by the sudden intimacy. She hit the wall and I was surprised to see a faint blush on her cheeks.

_Oh, my….I don't need a couple of lifetimes to tell me where this is heading….._

"I know close to nothing about this religious society. Could you please explain it to me in detail?" Sebastian asked charmingly.

"Of course, but then…what are you…" She stammered breathily, looking away when Sebastian suddenly slammed his hand against the wall beside her head. She jumped, shutting her eyes briefly as the blush deepened.

"A bug." He leaned in so close to her I almost couldn't see any distance apart from them. He leaned back, blowing it off his hand.

"You will explain it to me, won't you?" He said with a heavier inlaid tone of confidence. She nodded, completely sucked in.

* * *

><p>"What a completely reckless means of obtaining information…I feel embarrassed for him." I choked out from my seat on the ground, covering my mouth with my hand to stop the laughter. We waited outside a small building, where Sebastian and our Miss. 'Clean' Nun were having their own private 'lesson'. The little earl leaned calmly against a stone pillar, amazingly mature for his age.<p>

_Does he even know what's going on in there? _I coughed, covering up the stray snort of laughter.

"Monastery? More like _moan_astery! Ahahahahah!" I laughed way more than that pathetic pun deserved.

"What is with that?" The little earl grimaced at me.

"I'm a little unsure….it's quite possible it's a defence mechanism. The thought of Sebastian rendezvousing with that little dear in there is too much for my mind to take. Bear with me, young master." I bowed in apology.

Grell squirmed angrily and in frustration, whining non-stop.

"So, even he can use that approach…" The little earl said resignedly.

"She is definitely going on my Doomed to Die list!" Grell yelled.

"Oh, just shut up and enjoy the hilarity of the situation, Grelly." I waved at him impatiently.

* * *

><p>"The Doomsday Books of those who live a long life become tainted. " She explained contentedly and softly while she combed her fingers through her hair. I looked away sheepishly at her comment, scratching my cheek.<p>

"The Founder purifies a part of the taint recorded in the Book for us. He also says the Doomsday Book contains a record of both the past and the future.

"Oh? The future, he says?" Sebastian said.

"Yes, however, the only ones to learn about that are the children chosen for Heaven's Choir."

"Heaven's Choir? Are they singing hymns or something?" The little earl asked.

"The nuances of it are probably somewhat different from simple singing. They let their beautiful voices be heard from the Founder's bedroom."

"As only boys are being chosen for Heaven's Choir, the young master is the only who can get close to the Founder."Sebastian said to the little earl.

"Oh, really?" I looked over to Grell dressed, or more accurately, stuffed into the uniform the little boys were wearing earlier.

"I am almost certain I just died a little inside."I grimaced.

"Entering Heaven's Choir is something even I can do!" Grell twirled.

"So? Does it suit me?"

"Wah! I'll become unclean!" A half naked boy cried beside him.

"You…" The little earl seethed at Grell.

A gentle sound interrupted him and while it should have sent me into a cloud of bliss like such music usually did, instead I felt goose bumps rise on my arms.

"Ah, the time of the Founder's purification ceremony has come!" The little boy clasped his hands together, expression changing into one of delight.

"Purification?" Grell muttered.

"God literally knows I need one after seeing you." I covered my mouth in disgust. He leaped for me angrily and I stepped behind Sebastian, who was quietly contemplating through the tussle.

"As I said, something really stinks." Sebastian murmured.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just perceived the stench of an apple that has fallen to the ground and rotted through."

* * *

><p>We sat in the back isle of the church, cautious of what was going to happen.<p>

Someone sat at the organ, playing softly while a priest robed in white walked up to the podium. The church was lit by weak candlelight and it sent eerie dancing shadows across the walls.

"Tonight, all sinful filth will be purified here." He said, his voice projecting clearly and echoing against the hollow walls. Two people, a man and a woman were led up to him and they were unrobed to reveal the dark, twisted symbol on their naked backs. Another priest brought two books up to him while the bare pair knelt quietly.

"Are those Cinematic Records?" Sebastian asked Grell.

"We're too far away to be sure." Grell snuggled closer to Sebastian.

"Let us read from the Doomsday Books of these impure, stray children. Jill Peasant, born the second daughter of a farmer, fell pregnant at the age of fifteen." The priest said. Even from the back of the church, I could see her shivering and hear her whimpers. It was disconcerting to watch but I kept my eyes glued on the scene, morbid anticipation seeping through my veins.

"Thomas Atkins. Though he hasn't committed any noticeable evil doings, he let the years pass meaninglessly, and this is a grave sin." The members of the church all had their heads bowed in prayer, but it didn't appear any of us in the last row believed in the divine salvation this cult has offered us.

The pair writhed at the front and a black mist looked like it was rising off them. Their cries echoed around and I placed a hand on Sebastian's cheek.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

"Just checking whether you were sizzling up in all these holy happenings. You're okay. Though I suggest if you feel the slightest bit warm, you should immediately evacuate the church premises." I informed him.

"Duly noted." He replied, amusement evident on his face. Suddenly, a bright light filled the room from the coloured glass, and it was almost as if images were being played on it. There were flashes from the people's lives, just quick memories and images.

"This is…"

"Get rid of the immoral, get rid of the useless, get rid of the barren, get rid of the unclean!" With a loud shout and crack, the glass seemingly shattered and the contorted duo on the floor yelled. The light died and everything looked as if it were back to normal and I blinked, not in surprise per se, but just a little wowed by the things I had just seen. Incredibly _un_boring. Delightful.

"Now, there is no impurity on this platform. What shall we do with those washed clean?" The Founder, I presumed said triumphantly from his place on the podium. Shouts and words of amazement flew around the room as they stood up in excitement and awe.

"Founder! Founder!"

"Thank God!"

The marks had disappeared from the backs of the 'washed clean' and they were escorted off gently.

* * *

><p>"This is strange. The books that guy was carrying weren't Cinematic Records." Grell mused. We were the only ones after the 'purification' that had remained in the once again gloomy and dark church.<p>

"That should mean he has no power to see the past." The little earl looked like he was thinking hard.

"Ah, you are still here! Heaven's grace has been bestowed upon you!" A happy nun said joyfully.

* * *

><p>"It's fine! I can do it myself, okay?" Ciel struggled with the two helpers as they tried to take off his shirt.<p>

"You can't! Being chosen for Heaven's Choir means you must be cleansed down to your fingernails!" One snuck up to him, rubbing her face on his arm.

"Such impeccable skin!" She exclaimed. Ciel jumped away violently, struggling out of their grasps.

"Don't touch me!"

"Don't worry, we have already been cleansed."

"That's not the-"

"I beg your pardon. You can leave the rest to me." Sebastian interrupted.

"That won't do, you are still unclean." She protested. Sebastian looked hurt, like a puppy that was kicked.

"I am unclean?" He said innocently. Red creeped onto their faces and they looked at him adoringly.

_Che, who are the unclean ones? _Ciel stood there, annoyed and trying not to roll his eyes at his butler's performance.

"Maybe you are not…."

* * *

><p>"You're probably very proud of yourself today." Ciel said.<p>

"Not at all, I just wish for this matter to proceed smoothly. I do not intend to put my young master in danger." Sebastian said as he washed his back in the circular bath.

"To hear those words coming out of your mouth…"

"Even though the Doomsday Books used in the recent ceremony was fake, that doesn't change the fact that this Founder possesses some strange power."

"Unclean…that's what that puppet called me, and there is also this…" He glanced down at the symbol on his ribs.

"This pattern, which brought me all the way down to hell is the sole spiders thread I have left."

"Do you really believe that you can escape from hell by taking hold of it?"

"No, I am not going to escape. I will seize the spiders thread and pull down whoever is holding the other end into the hell I am experiencing." Ciel didn't waver.

"How like my master."

"I only expect you to say one thing in such a situation."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>AN: Huzzah for Sebastian's way with ladies. Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

AN: Hello! I really have to start writing, this is probably the last chapter I have! No! Procrastination and laziness and school work is killing me. Thanks to the reviewers, and thanks for sticking with the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Ciel was lead through a set of doors back into the church where the Founder stood.<p>

"I brought him with me, Founder."

"You may leave now." He said. Ciel was now dressed in what he had earlier seen the other children dressed in. He felt extremely uncomfortable, but there was no chance he would be retreating.

"How lovely you've become, Ciel." The Founder said.

_He called me by my name…._

"This way."

Ciel decided to ignore the oddity, following him up the stairs. The Founder stood in front of a table with a book set on top of it. He walked beside him, standing in front of the table.

"It is a great honour to have been chosen by the Founder himself." Ciel said humbly, the lies slipping easily off his tongue. He had already told so many. He placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder and he felt surprise at the gesture.

"Let me read from the book for you."

"Founder, speaking of this Doomsday Book…"

"Let me read you a book until you fall asleep. Tonight is special." These words stirred up a familiar and innocent memory, the day of his birthday, when his mother had promised him a story and to let him sleep in her bed. The Founder placed a palm on his head, brushing away stray hair.

_What is this? This hand…_

"Let us erase it…" A soft, velvety feminine voice echoed throughout the church. Ciel quickly snapped out of it, slapping the hand away.

"This sin you have personally given birth to…let us erase it, here and now…" He glanced up at the increasingly bright window, but was suddenly gripped by the neck. The Founder now angrily strangled him, and through his hood, Ciel could see odd stitches on his face, but it was all blurred through his vision.

_This was not…how it should be!_

"Sebastian, this is an order! Kill him!" Ciel yelled. There was a pause, and suddenly the glass shattered inwards as Sebastian, Grell and Zylphia came crashing through the window. Sebastian swiftly threw a knife at his attacker, hitting him squarely in the forehead. Ciel gasped in air that had been kept from him.

He heard footsteps behind him, but Sebastian quickly swiped at the hooded figure. White feathers floated down slowly and Sebastian nodded grimly.

"As I expected….you were behind this, Angela!"

* * *

><p>Angela was dressed in white and purple, still looking as graceful and beautiful as ever, but this time white wings sprouted from her back.<p>

"W-wait a minute! What is an angel doing in this world?" Grell said disbelievingly. Angela floated down, gripping the little earl as she took off again. She smiled, taking a book out.

"That one! That's a real Cinematic Record!" Grell pointed. It started to glow, and the film strips flew out of it, entangling us three at the bottom.

"Grell, use your death scythe!" Sebastian called.

"Don't be so hasty, I'm on it!" Grell attacked the strips pathetically with his scissors and I was disappointed to find I was unable to reach my knife.

"What are those?"Sebastian asked slowly.

"There's nothing I can do about it! My death scythe was confiscated by Will the other day!"

"Let all the light and the darkness of your past be revealed." Angela flew into a large void of bright white light that hurt my eyes just trying to look at it.

"Young master!" Sebastian called.

"I've cut them!" Grell yelled triumphantly as he finally managed to disentangle all the strips. Being of _human_ origin, it was hard to keep up with the demons and angels and reapers, but what I did not expect was for Sebastian to promptly pick me up and launch me through the portal of light, following close behind.

I tried to keep my surprise strictly to a minimal level as I reappeared in a clear skied, clean and bright place. Sebastian and Grell appeared beside me and glanced around.

"Where is the young master?" Sebastian asked immediately. Grell spun around and gasped. I turned around as well to be greeted by a large white building, it was detailed and intricate and there was a rocky outcrop surrounding it.

"This is the library of the reapers! This is where the Cinematic Records are kept!" Grell said in surprise.

"Oh, wonderful. More reapers."I rubbed my chest in annoyance.

Sebastian immediately set out for the library.

"Please don't throw me into large inter dimensional portals without warning me first," I said grumpily.

"Pardon me, I was merely worried about leaving you behind at the cult."

"You and your words, Sebastian. So annoyingly suave." I sighed.

Sebastian strode up to the big front door, opening it. I peered around his shoulder to take a look but he quickly pushed me to the side, twisting his head to avoid being chopped by the pruning pole. Grell performed an impressive bend at the waist to avoid it.

"Argh, that's dangerous!" Grell cried.

It was retracted and I peered around the door again to see the reaper I had met the same time I had met Grell, Bill, or Will? I didn't really care.

"I was just wondering about that offensive odour." He adjusted his glasses with his scythe.

_Fumble, fumble, fumble. _I chanted in my head, hoping he would slice his eye open.

"Sure enough, it was you."He said, distaste written on his face as he regarded Sebastian.

"Will!"

"For a demon to break into our domain…"

"Wait, Will! We just followed your orders to return the Doomsday Book!"

"Oh, my. For a reaper to personally invite vermin…Grell Sutcliff, it seems you desire further demotion."He threatened calmly.

"Wh-what will happen to me this time?" Grell said meekly.

"Exterminating vermin is surely an important task. However, is it reasonable to leave the presence of a stray mite unattended?" Sebastian interjected. William narrowed his eyes suddenly, deep in thought.

"An angel."

"Yes."

"It looks like you won't be able to return just yet."

"Angels possess the ability to alter Cinematic Records." William explained.

"They can change the past?"

"Not even god himself can do such a thing. They just give people a false sense of peace." We hurried down a corridor.

"One beset by negative experiences to the point where his soul is about to break wishes for that past to be undone. Yet it will haunt him eternally."

I hated reapers for a lot of reasons, and this was one of them. The insight they had-or think they had towards souls. It was an unpleasant reminder to my entire existence. My soul hadn't been broken because of my quick descent into madness, it was more like it just floated around, detached and purposeless. I didn't mind, actually, be it broken or ghostlike, constantly faced with the prospect of living was a headache and a half.

"Though leaving the past untouched, an angel uses its powers to manipulate the person into believing that whatever came to pass was not necessarily negative."

Sebastian burst through the door.

"Young master!" Sebastian yelled. The little earl's head was being cradled in Angela's lap, his Cinematic Records dancing out of his chest in a beautiful array of ribbons.

"His past is being rewritten at this very moment, purged white and clean."Angela smiled contentedly.

"Purged?"

"No one wishes to live burdened by hatred. He is no exception."

"Young master!"Sebastian ran forward.

"What a thoughtless thing to do." William's words halted Sebastian.

"If forcibly stopped now, the past will not be fitted correctly back into that boy, causing him to change into an incomplete human being."

"That's right. Become a pure human."Angela almost looked motherly.

"….My young master is being purged." Sebastian said coldly. At this point, I didn't want to sound disloyal to my dear, precious, young master, but I was entranced by the sheer number of books, or rather, Cinematic Records in the room. Every single one of them a story of someone's life, finished or in process. I wondered if I could find that odd volume, the one that would be incredibly thick and still in process. I was a little hesitant, but I walked up to the shelf and reached out to touch one of the books. I was startled by a creepy giggle to my left and jumped back when I saw Arä….Undertaker.

"Good evening, Mr. Undertaker." I said tersely.

"Good evening to you too, Miss…" He tilted his head, trying to remember my name.

"Knight. But please, call me Phia."

"Hehe…Phia it is…but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be here…" He laughed behind his sleeve, but just rolled his trolley of books away.

_Irresponsible as ever. _

I picked up a book, throwing it at the back of his head. It whacked him on the head and he rubbed his head absentmindedly.

"You forgot one." I smiled stiffly.

"Of course, of course. Thank you…" He picked it up, wheeling it away slowly. I pouted, angry I couldn't get him to seem annoyed, or angry at all.

On another happier note, the little earl appeared to have broken Angela's hold on him all by himself, now standing his own. I sighed, making my way over slowly.

"Undertaker?" The little earl asked, having not seen the Undertaker before. Nor did he know that the Undertaker was in fact, a 'legendary' reaper.

"Hi." He waved cheerfully.

"Wait, why are you-"Grell began.

"Mind your language! This paragon of reliability passed judgment on Robin Hood himself, and sent Marie Antoinette to hell. Even a crying child would willingly hold out their soul to this legendary reaper." William hit Grell on the head.

"Wait a moment! He is nothing like your imaginary description! Besides, which part of this small fry is a legendary reaper-"Grell looked into his face and was entranced for a minute. I could understand that to an extent, since we had last met, Undertaker had grown out his hair, and had a single braid-"**You know, have I ever told you I think your hair would look so mignon if you had a braid here? Heehee, maybe you should grow it out. You would look good with anything."-**but he was still handsome as ever. I remembered how infatuated Loyse had been, and I felt a pang of sadness.

_Selfish bas-_

My thoughts were interrupted as Angela flew upwards.

"As you appear to be preoccupied, I will start by taking care of the filth in that monastery." She said.

"Are you going to flee again?"Sebastian stared at her.

"Let me show you what end the world will meet if ruled by impurity." Angela disappeared into her bright vortex of light again and Sebastian futilely threw his trusty knives at it. They bounced off uselessly and the room returned to its normal hue.

"This is…" We looked around the room.

"An angel's barrier…"

Grell pulled at the door, but it was useless.

"It won't open!"

"Good grief, it seems we have been locked in." William sighed. A book rattled and flew off the shelf onto the floor. It flipped open to a page that had been half filled and William picked it up.

"This is…the Cinematic Record of a person from that monastery."

"The monastery?"

"I see…A slaughtering angel has descended upon the monastery on the outskirts of Preston."

"A slaughtering angel?"

"Hm, I see." Undertaker peered at the book. The little earl tugged at his sleeve.

"Let us stop her!" He demanded.

"Oh, young master, an act of kindness? Were you not inclined to eradicate that monastery?" Sebastian was back to his normal teasing self, rather than the worried one when his young master was not as his side.

"It isn't because I want to help them, I just don't want her to do what she pleases. That's all."

Sebastian just smiled.

"But what are you going to do?" Grell shrugged his shoulders.

"We still have one more thing, an ultimate tool of the reapers that only the highest rank from the Dispatch Management Division are permitted to use, the death bookmark." William adjusted his glasses.

"Bookmark?"The little earl asked.

"A pink bookmark!" Undertaker giggled cheerfully, pulling out a frilly pink bookmark. He placed it between the pages, halting the writing.

"If we end the story this way, we can use the red pen. The girl's name is Matilda Simons, 'purified by the hand of the angel Angela in the monastery.'"

"Is that all that's written there?" The little earl peered in. The Undertaker pulled out a matching pen, dictating his words.

"'At that very moment, Sebastian Michaelis appeared onstage.'" Sebastian wavered for a second, disappearing from sight.

"Ah! Sebby!" Grell squealed. The other reapers disappeared as the Undertaker slowly wrote in her book. He wrote through what was happening, I felt bad for Angela, the beautiful angel was being pierced by the sharp death scythes.

"A convenient tool." The little earl commented.

"Though it is not omnipotent."

The books reminded me of something.

"I'm sorry to bring this up now, but I'm planning to resign as housekeeper when we return, young master." I turned to him. He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

* * *

><p>We stood outside the wreckage that was the church, gruesome limbs and other body parts poked out from the debris. I had to write a letter of resignation when we got back, but the little earl agreed to it. It was never like my position was crucial, and my resignation would not have a profound effect on his way of life. Though, it seemed like he didn't care either way, 'it won't make a difference to me' were his exact words. They were not harsh, and from the context of the situation, it led me to believe Sebastian's contract had been fulfilled already.<p>

Sebastian stepped up to him and the little earl squeezed his eyes shut in an almost adorable manner of fear. They flew open in surprise when Sebastian merely retied the ribbon around his collar.

"Why, Sebastian? Why won't you take my soul? She should be dead by now. She can't be…" The little trailed off.

"Are there others?" The little earl asked.

"Please allow me to stay in your service a while longer, young master." Sebastian kneeled in front the stunned boy. I raised a hand to cover my eyes from the glares of the rising sun.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

AN: Hello! So, Phia's heading out today! Back to her dull, old life. Speaking of dull, ever just sat there and stared at a wall? Well, I did. For an hour. What's worse, I was completely entranced by it. And no, I wasn't on drugs. I think. No, of course not. Just a thought for you guys because I love you all. Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

><p><em>Why, why, why are we always here? <em>I groaned in my head as we sat in the Undertaker's domain.

"Why were you in the library anyway?" The little earl asked.

"Well, I was reminded of the fact that I hadn't returned the Cinematic Records." Undertaker explained, while Grell adoringly passed him a drink.

"And amongst the books I burrowed, were the records of Mr and Mrs. Phantomhive."

The little earl looked up in surprise.

"Genuine Cinematic Records, unaltered by an angel. Do you want to know what's written inside?" Undertaker baited him. I saw Sebastian looking at the little earl from the corner of his eye, listening for his response. After a pause, the little earl shook his head.

"No thanks. Let's go." He headed out the door and we followed, Sebastian with a polite farewell, me with a look of disgust.

"Are you really content with this? If you read the books, you can learn the identities of your opponents." Sebastian said.

"I don't care."

"Are you being sentimental?"

"No, it's just….that abomination…I don't like to bother the peace of the dead again and again."

* * *

><p>"Do you have to go, Phia?" Mey-Rin looked teary and clasped my hands in hers.<p>

"Yes, I will miss everyone here." I gently pulled her hands off and got ready to hop into the carriage.

"Promise you'll visit us, Phia!" Finny also had a sad look on his face.

"Yeah! Sebastian's gonna get mad us without you around!" Bard added.

"Of course, of course! Just stay out of trouble, Sebastian will cope. I'll say hi to Juliet for you too, Bard!" I winked, waving from the window.

They waved and their cries eventually got softer as we got further away and I took off the apron and coat I had received from Nina. I wouldn't be needing those anymore, but I would rather keep them. They were quite nice.

The city scenery slowly made its way into view and I rested my chin in my hands, waiting for the scenery to become more familiar. There it was, the house I grew up in. It wasn't extravagant by any means, but it was more than sufficient for a family of six, including Juliet. Well, five now.

* * *

><p>I pulled open the door, a familiar smell reaching my nose, different scents of exotic wood, spices, a variation of things.<p>

"Hello?" I called into the echoing house.

"Sis!" Lucian came into view as he dashed down the stairs. He was dressed somberly, all black and serious in his little suit.

"Don't run down the stairs, Lucian!" Juliet followed worriedly, hitching up her skirts. I kneeled on the carpet and opened my arms, letting him tumble into my shoulder.

"Ah! There you are, Lucian! Did you grow bigger again?"I ruffled his hair.

"Where's Dora?" I tweaked his nose and he pointed up the stairs.

"She's upstairs, still upset. She's the one that found…" Juliet drifted off, ducking her head a little. She was dressed in black as well, hair modestly tied up with a black ribbon.

"Oh dearie me. I always told mother to be careful on the stairs, especially since she's so fond of drinking at night." I sighed, shaking my head.

Of course there was a reason I had returned to live with my family again. My mother, my dear, dear mother had taken a tumble down the stairs, breaking her neck. Apparently her death was very swift. Lucky her.

Juliet had sent me the letter, and while I had every faith in Juliet for taking care of the twins, I was still worried about my father and also his inclination towards the drink. He was never a pleasant drunk, and now that his wife, my mother was no longer there to at least keep his temper at bay, I didn't want Juliet to have to handle that. I would help around as long as I needed to, the twins deserved to at least live their one life out nicely, I could always wait for next time before I let Sebassy have his fun. Nothing was written in stone.

"I have to go get changed, is my father….?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He has been wrapping things up at the dock, shall I call you when he returns?" Juliet took Lucian's hand.

"Please. I better go check on Dora as well. Don't tug at that, Luce." I pulled his hand away from his shirt collar. I ran up the stairs, opening the door to her room.

"Dora?" I said softly, glancing around. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, sniffling quietly. "Oh, Dora." I sighed, kneeling down in front of her.

"H-hello, big sis." She mumbled.

"Did you miss me?" I smiled up at her. She nodded, rubbing at her eyes.

"I miss mummy." She started to tear up.

"So do I, hun, but we have to go to the funeral now. To say goodbye, right?" I waved her shoes at her, helping her put them on.

"I don't wanna say goodbye! She's not dead! Mummy was just sleeping!" Eudora suddenly yelled, folding her arms in front of her defiantly. I rubbed my head exasperatedly and stood up.

"Sleeping….mummy wasn't sleeping, Dora. I know you know that."I reached my hand out to touch her cheek. She scrunched her face up angrily and in a burst of anger she had never shown me before, chomped down on my hand. To be fair, she had seen a person with their neck all twisted out of proportion.

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, bloody blazing ouch. _

Tears started to run down her cheeks. If I tried to take my hand out right now, I would most likely tear a chunk out so I relaxed my hand, using my other hand to cradle her cheek.

"Yeah, try bite this one now, you little monster." I teased her, wiping away her tears. She squeezed her eyes shut and I felt her teeth loosen around my palm. I retracted my hand, hugging her to my chest.

"Lucian isn't crying. What's he going to say when his sees his sister, older than him by two _whole_ minutes, crying like this?" I squeezed my arms tightly. I felt her small arms reach around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"Don't go again. Please." Her voice came out muffled. I stroked her hair, patting her back.

"I'm right here, I'm not leaving."

"Don't go away again and leave me and Luce."

"Alright, it's alright. I'm sorry, Dora." I kissed her cheek. Oh, how I hate being alive, surrounded by human fault and tears. Just once, I'd like to try living a life without seeing someone shed a single tear.

"And please don't tell Luce I was crying."

"I can't promise that~" I said in a sing song voice. I ushered her downstairs and quickly changed into the black dress laid out for me. Juliet helped me tie my hair up, rolling it into a bun and clipping a large black flower in place.

"That's awfully dark, don't you think?" I fiddled with it.

"Miss always liked it when you dressed up nicely, Phia." Juliet almost looked teary as well.

"She did, didn't she? Because it was so rare that I would let her dress me up. I did like running around like a wild brat…I must've been such a difficult child."I tilted my neck and stood up.

"Master is home, Phia." Juliet said as the sound of the door closing reached our ears.

"Yeah, we better go comfort the old man." I trotted out the door and suppressed a weary sigh as my black haired father walked through the door.

"Hello, father. It's good to be home."

If you recall, it was my parents that sent me off to the insane asylum in the first place. They were never awful parents, they just weren't ever particularly warm. They really thought they might've been doing me a favour.

"Zylphia!" He looked up in surprise.

"I'm so sorry, father!" I ran down the stairs, throwing my arms around his neck. He hesitated for a moment, and then patted my back. He smelt of the ocean, and his face looked weary and old.

"How did you….well, that doesn't matter anymore. You've grown, Zylphia." He stepped back, keeping a hand on my shoulder.

"Sure did. Did the business at the dock go okay? We need to leave for the funeral soon," I said.

"Yes, it took longer than I expected because there was some sort of trouble." He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Trouble? Nothing too bad, I hope."

"I think there was uh….a body, drowned or killed, I didn't really…" He trailed off.

_Body…? I wonder if the little earl went….I'm sure it would've been interesting…._

"Well, we better get going. Where are the twins? Are they dressed and ready?" He glanced around.

"Yes, I'll call them now."

* * *

><p>The funeral was simple, a lot of people came, but not a lot of tears were shed. A few of my mother's close friends cried, but others mainly just looked somber and offered their condolences to me and my father. They were mainly business friends, but it was an overall appropriately emotional event. I felt guilty for feeling bored during the service, but it was unavoidable. I had such fun when I was under the little earl's service, now….well, suffice to say I was incredibly jaded.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dora, you have to sleep now." I chided as she fidgeted under the covers. She pouted and crossed her arms. Lucian was already breathing softly but Eudora refused to stay still and sleep. She shook her head violently.<p>

"Why not?" I sat down on the bed. Her pout turned to a frown, an expression that was far too old for her.

"I'm scared of waking up in the middle of the night…." She mumbled. I sighed.

"And…?"

"And… seeing someone else on the stairs. Like big sis, or Juliet, or Lucian." She puffed her cheeks out.

"You think I'm silly enough to fall down the stairs?" I smiled.

"But…but…" She stuck her tongue out.

"There we have it. Go to sleep, you little monster." I placed a hand on her head and looked at her expectantly. She resisted for a moment, but finally giving in. She chomped enthusiastically and growled.

"Alright…"She giggled, snuggling into her blankets.

"Goodnight, Dora."

"Night, sis!"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm bringing Sebastian back next chapter, never fear :D Thanks for reading.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, and I don't think I ever will. Ever. Wouldn't even know how to come about acquiring such a thing.

AN: Hello! I'm sorry for the late update! This might be happening more often, procrastination is kicking my ass into next week, which is then filled with doing nothing but work and lazing around. On the other hand, I do have some jolly news, my friend, who is a _bad ass_ with some wicked drawing skills, helped draw Zylphia! Out of the two pictures, one is more realistic, but I still haven't worked out how to put it up anywhere...so until then...please forgive me for lateness.

* * *

><p>I yawned, swinging my legs out of the window of my room on the second floor. It was cold, but I was having fun. Doing what, I'm not sure, but it was just fun.<p>

"Oh my, I'm not decent Sebassy! You've dropped in at a rather interesting time, dearie." I giggled, covering my mouth with my hands. I was wearing a simple night dress and I was enjoying the feel of my hair sweeping out from behind me from the cold wind. I glanced up and waggled my fingers at the black clad butler balancing casually on the ledge beside me.

"It was far too quiet without the presence of our beloved Ms. Knight," He said, almost sarcastically.

"Oh, that is too sweet, Sebastian!" I clasped my hands together. "You're hungry, aren't you?" I tilted my head, sticking my tongue out at him. Though his slightly smug expression did not change, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

_Got it in one. _

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I have siblings to take care of." I chimed like I was talking to a child.

"Indeed. They appear….very healthy." It sounded like a threat, coming from his mouth.

"Mhm. You'll stay away from them, won't you?" I smiled and tilted my head in his direction.

"Such a cold reception. My feelings are quite hurt."

"Feelings…?" I laughed, slapping a hand over my mouth after a moment. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I know you have feelings, Sebassy! Why else would you be so fun to be around?"

"You are in an understandable predicament. I am merely…dropping in to observe how much." Sebastian gestured to the house.

"Well, we're quite alright. By the way, I hear that a body's been discovered at the dock. Do you happen to know anything about it?"I couldn't help my curiosity, it was just too intriguing and Sebastian noticed the lilt of interest. I wonder if he would use that against me in order to make me return….to be honest, I don't think he would have to try that hard.

"I see you are still quite well informed. How impressive." Sebastian complimented flatly.

"Ah, your empty words of flattery are beautiful music to my ears."I laughed delightedly, swinging my legs. "Is there anything you _are_ allowed to tell me?"

Sebastian looked at me carefully from the corner of his eye, and I could see it. He wanted to bait me back.

"John Stanley, a man who worked under Queen Victoria."

Unfortunately, I saw the hook, and I still swallowed it whole.

_Eudora…Lucian….they do need me, don't they? _

"Oh, I do want to go…"I sighed longingly. I heard a triumphant smirk and pouted. "But I can't! Oh, you'll be the death of me, Sebassy."

"I wish for that wholeheartedly." Sebastian's eyes flashed that pretty red, like rubies in the night and my heart skipped a beat.

"As do I, my dear." I tucked a stray strand of black hair out of my face, smiling wistfully at the crescent shaped moon. "Alright, I believe I would like to initiate my move now, Sebastian." Without a second glance, I slid off the window pane onto the ground, which was quite far away, seeing as I was still on the second floor. My dress and hair flew up and around me momentarily, before I landed in the soft but cold grass lightly. I heard an almost inaudible rustle as Sebastian followed, landing in the grass easily.

"Forgive me if I am a little slow, I cannot see in the dark as well as I used to." I glanced back playfully, meowing as I skipped forward. My parent's house was on the outskirts of London, and the twins often played near the sparkling lake behind the house, amongst the lush forestry.

Juliet always accompanied them, to make sure they didn't fall in and accidentally drown, who knows how many poor dears had drowned in the misleadingly shallow water. In the dark, it was much harder to find my way there, but the moonlight reflecting off the surface of the lake served as a nice beacon. I could feel goosebumps on my arms and along my skin as we finally burst, well, strode leisurely out of the forest to stand by the lovely lake shore. Sebastian's presence scorched my side and I idly combed my fingers through my hair, walking up to the lapping water at the shore.

The cold water washed over my feet and I giggled, whirling around to smile at Sebastian and brush hair out of the way. The expression on his face caught me quite unawares, other than the one I expected, the I-am-amused-because-you're-unpredictable-and-I-will-have-your-soul-in-the-end look, the one I saw was I'm-hungry-and-I'm-entranced-by-my-food. His eyes were a little wide and a look of surprise on his face. When he saw my gleeful smile, the expression immediately dropped back into the first expression.

"The water's delightful…come closer, devil dear." I held out a hand, not expecting him to take it at all. He did come closer, but only to shrug off his jacket and slip it over my outstretched arm, over my shoulders.

"It is very cold, that night gown does not appear adequate against this chill." Sebastian smiled, sharp canines glinting.

"Forever the gentleman, Sebastian." I laughed softly, spinning around cheerfully. "But aren't you a little bored?" I grabbed his tie and pulled him forward, planting an apologetic and wishful kiss on his lips. He blinked in surprise and I almost laughed, had he not started to kiss back in a rather intoxicating manner.

_Well, I had no idea he doubled up as an incubus. _

I attempted to step back, pull myself out of the velvet black hole that was threatening to suck me in. I felt a sharp pain onto my lip, and I tasted blood in my mouth. I was backing further away into the water, and Sebastian was following, gloved hands starting to pull me back around my waist.

_Ah, dearie me…it would be so easy just to let him have it…._

* * *

><p>AN: This is one of my shortest chapters yet ): Thanks for reading, and if you can be bothered, leave a fun review. Or a riddle. You know, to keep my email address company. And me.<p>

If you feel I need nagging, you are welcome to send prompting emails to: smiles_all_the_time(funny 'at' button fanfic won't let me put in) hotmail. com, without the spaces. Laters :D


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

AN: Hello! SmilingChipmunk is back in tha house! How is everyone? Doing fantastical, I hope. Just a recap, Phia is wondering whether she should just let Sebastian nom away. Just a bit of a warning, if you're squeamish, skip the flashbacks. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>And what a lovely time to fall into a moment, a relapse of utter insanity. I felt my head start to ache and my mentality draining away, wondering which memory I would fall into this time. I hope it wouldn't be too unpleasant.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>You have a different scream from the others…." A twisted hand with dirty, sharp claw like nails gripped my chin, forcing me to look up. I kept the smile of mild amusement off my face, replacing it with a pouty face and a shrug. Which was quite difficult considering the torturing contraption I was tied to. My arms were bound above me and my legs tied below, a rack if I wasn't mistaken. The person who was so kindly administering this torture was also the mortician, so his fixation with internal organs and deadalive/half alive things was understandable. I couldn't quite remember what I was down here for, was it petty theft? Maybe an illicit adulterous affair with a noble and I was down here to be silenced! That would be much more interesting. Either way, I was down here for some odd reason, amusing the fancies of my dear torturer until he saw fit. Or I died. Same difference. **

"**Really? What scream am I supposed to have?" I asked innocently. He gripped my cheeks tighter and his nails dug into my cheek, giving me the image of a goldfish. **

"**Screams are beautiful music to my ears…I want to see what kinds of sounds I can force from pretty mouths like yours…" His words rasped out of his throat and over my face like a foul wave. "Some screams are shrill, hoarse, growled, piercing…but always in pain. Your scream…is almost fake…I want to hear real pain in your voice..." He kicked the wheel and two loud pops resounded around the chamber as my arms cracked out of their sockets. He released my cheeks in time to let me give a strangled yell. **

"**Hm…not quite…" He mused, grabbing a sharp poker from the fiery embers and flipping it in his hands idly. **

"**To win a girl's heart, you're going to have to be a bit slower than that…" I coughed, pursing my lips in a mock kiss. A gasping whine whistled out the corners of my mouth as he dragged the poker along my stomach, just enough to scorch and burn a trail across my stomach and not injure my internal organs. "N-now you're just…teasing…" **

**I screamed as he stabbed it through my thigh and he chucked malevolently. **

"**Getting closer…." **

"**You're a…" I groaned as he pulled a sharp knife out and pressed it against the corners of my lips. "Real charmer, love…" I teasingly licked the cold blade. **

"**Stop smiling!" He growled, cutting downwards through the flesh and into my cheek, tearing my mouth and cheek open. I didn't get a chance to shriek, as blood was quickly draining down my throat. But I flicked the other un-ripped side of my mouth up in a gargled giggle. **

"**You're….urgh…only m-maki-ing freel goooood…." I tried articulating the mocking and half truth words, choking several times on blood, and feeling disgustedly flippant about the fleshy flaps of my cheek. **

"**You're not right in the head, are you?" He hissed, dragging his nails across my forehead. **

"**Mister…I don't think you…have the r-right to say that…" I gasped. **

"**Ha! Compared to you…" He leaned closer, peering into my eyes like he was searching for treasure. "Your soul is rotten to the core…" **

"**Flattery will get you nowhere…" I coughed, spitting blood onto the floor and admiring the patterns it made. Phlegm, spit and blood didn't make a good combination to spit though, and excess blood just trailed down my chin in a slimy trail, making me wince in disdain. **

"**Disgusting….and yet you will not cry…you will not let the cleansing, pained and salty tears run down your sullied cheeks…" He laughed. "Will they be black? Tarnished by your filthy insides? Show me…" **

**The knife trailed up to my eyes and I sighed, using what energy I had left to tsk and shake my head at him. **

"**Hah…A common…mistake…" I panted. "You think…you can make me cry? Crueler men than you have tried…"I took a moment to drink in his expression of sudden but concealed wariness. I stared right back at him, the tip of the blade visible as a metallic shape in the corner of my eye. I wanted this man to remember me and have nightmares about me for the rest of his life. He would not forget these icy eyes and these shadowed words until the day he died. **

"**The day I cry, will be the day I die…and it will be from sheer joy and happiness. Even then, I will outlive your pitiful and putrid life, along with your deluded games of power, you, the practitioner of pain….you know nothing but fear, and you try to bury it among this _hobby_-" **

"**Shut up, bitch!" His wild eyes betrayed his angry cry, as he violently stabbed the knife into my eye. I ground my teeth together to stop the shout, and when the extreme wave of pain subsided to a level where I could still maintain consciousness and talk, moaned teasingly. **

"**There it is, that fear…how does it feel to be played by your 'victim'? Until the moment you are satisfied with your sick game and my heart stops beating….just know, I will _always_ be in control." I grinned maliciously. **

**I did not speak again, only watched him try to force a reaction from me, and the insanity grow in his eyes. **

**_Ha! So weak._ **

**My heart stopped.**

* * *

><p>My chest tightened in agony, and I managed a whimper into Sebastian's ferocious kiss. I guessed the span of time from the time the memory started and ended there couldn't have been more than two, maybe three seconds.<p>

I slipped out of his jacket, lips still trapped by his and his tongue now shamelessly running along the puncture wound on my lip his teeth had left. I shoved the jacket into him, pushing away and disentangling myself in a swift movement. Water splashed around me and up my legs as I stumbled backwards, slipping on a particularly water worn rock.

_Ah, this water….much more pleasant than the last murky river I drowned in._

Then, another lapse as bubbles escaped from my mouth.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Get out of the way, boy!" A gruff hand shoved me out of the way into a small alleyway. <strong>

"**Sorry, sir." I mumbled, adjusting the cap on my head and dusting myself off. I used my small arms to climb onto a few boxes, and use the gutter to scramble onto the roof, sending a few stray tiles flying off it. "Oh darn, I hate being so small…" **

**I tripped and slid along the roof tops, finally tumbling down into the alley and onto the small homey nest I had made for myself and my little brother. **

"**Sis!" Marcus exclaimed excitedly, scrambling up to greet me. It was most likely due to my original body, but most of the time I was female, even in animals, but in some cases, it was better to be male in society's eyes, even if it was just to stop being sold as a concubine and such. **

"**Marc! Didja listen to me and stay put?" I clapped him lightly on the back. **

"**Ya!" He grinned. I caught the lie immediately. **

"**Look atcha! You're getting better at lying already!" I laughed. He sniffed and rubbed his nose with a proud look. "But what'd I say about lyin' ta me?" I whacked the back of his head. **

"**Ouch! Arright, I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" He clutched at his head. **

"**You bet your ass you won't!" I sniffed, but then whipped out the bread I hid behind my back. His eyes lit up and I frowned at his scrawny stature. "You're filthy, wipe your hands!" I scolded. **

"**Aw man, but I'm hungry!" Marcus whined. "Everything's dirty anyway." **

"**Shaddup, ya little bugger." I rubbed at his hands with his sleeves, and spat on my hand to clean the smudges of mud off his face. He squirmed away and grabbed at the food, and I handed it to him, chuckling. **

"**Fanks! Ya know, if you'd just let me-"Crumbs flew through the air as he spoke and I flicked him on the forehead. **

"**Don't talk with your mouth full." I scolded. "And no, you can't go out and steal stuff with me." **

**Marcus swallowed, coughing a little. **

"**Why not? I can do it!" **

"'**Cause you're awful, you're gonna get caught, and I ain't saving your sorry ass." I dove into the dirty rags and threw off my cap, letting the hair that was getting a bit long out. **

"**But ya stopped teaching me!" He whined. **

"**I got bored." I laughed, and choked on it as he half jumped, half tackled me into the ground. "Just sleep, alright? I'll teach you when you're ready." **

**Marcus hmphed, but curled up next to me for warmth and snuggled into my shoulder. Winter was approaching….**

* * *

><p>"<strong>You filthy brat! Give that back!" I heard an angry yell behind me and cringed inwardly. Sure enough, when I turned around, the apron wearing man had Marcus by the scruff of the collar, his other hand tearing Marcus' hand out of his jacket to reveal the apple he stole. I shook my head and ran up, grabbing the large man's sleeve.<strong>

"**Sir, I'm sorry, I'll pay for it-"I started but was shoved to the side. Marcus had a terrified look on his face and I dusted myself off. **

"**Scum, every one of you!" He growled, shaking Marcus roughly.**

"**Excuse me sir, I'll have to ask you to unhand my little brother." I smiled angelically and pulled Marcus' jacket back. **

"**Shut up, you're all just filth off the street!" He snarled, raising a hand to undoubtedly hit one of us. **

"**Run, and don't stop until I find you." I whispered, yanking Marcus out of his reach. I shoved Marcus roughly behind me and ducked under the swing, shoving over the shopkeeper's stall piled with apples. They scattered and rolled all over the street, attracting even more attention. **

"**You fucking brat! I'll kill you!" He dove for me and I sprinted out of reach, my footsteps slamming against the cobblestones. "Get back here!" **

"**Nuh uh! You look angry! I dun wanna get killed!" I called over my shoulder. A loose stone caught my foot and I stumbled, not falling but slowing considerably as I tried to regain my balance. His hand caught my cap, throwing it to the side and grabbing a handful of my hair.**

"**Ow!" I cried as he pulled me back and held my face close to his to glare at me. **

"**A fucking girl...no, just trash!" He threw me against the wall and my hands were too late to brace against it. My head slammed into it and stars exploded before my eyes as I fell to the ground. **

"**Damn…I hate being so small…" I mumbled as the first kick connected.**

* * *

><p>And I was underwater again, hair flowing around me like black seaweed.<p>

_Ah…no happy memories this time around…how utterly disappointing. _

The water turned deep quickly, and my feet barely touched the ground as I swam lazily upwards, breaking the water surface and breathing in refreshingly. In a sudden scoop like motion, I was picked up with ease and launched out of the water. I was set down gently by Sebastian, who was now soaked as well, but much more indifferent than I was to the cold water.

"My deepest apologies, I did not mean to come across so strongly." He placed a hand on his heart, bowing forward ever so slightly.

"Don't be silly."I snatched up his jacket, swinging it around my shoulders again because the water had made my white night dress quite translucent. "But I'm afraid we're at a stalemate now. There's nowhere to go from here…"I squeezed water out of my hair, watching the drips with fragmented interest as Sebastian did the same with his white shirt.

"All you must do is say the words." Sebastian looked up from beneath his jet black and soaking hair that stuck to his face.

"What, 'please have my soul?' I'm afraid I can't do that~" I said in a sing song voice.

"You really do wish to test my patience." Sebastian let out an almost inaudible sigh.

"Ah, yes, don't all humans?" I giggled, padding lightly back through the forest. "They're just so darn tiresome, aren't they?"

"I can think of one particularly tiresome individual at this moment." Sebastian followed me silently.

"Well, that's either me or the little earl! Truth be told, I think I'm quite easy to handle in comparison. I certainly don't have you at my beck and call, fulfilling dreams of revenge and the Queen's every whim and worry." I drawled easily, feeling the cold air against my wet skin and shivering, slightly cursing Sebastian's indifference to the chilly air and calm demeanor.

_Hmph. Demons sure have it nice. _

"Jealousy befits you better than most, Miss. Knight." Dark amusement dripped out of his voice and I smiled.

"Dear me, aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?" I giggled, squeezing more water out of my hair because it was dripping down my shoulders. I halted suddenly, tilting my head in thought. "But you're quite right. I do believe I want you _allllll_ to myself. I find it quite unsavory that I have to share you." I pouted, like a child on the edge of a temper tantrum. Sebastian tilted his head minutely, glittering and fiery eyes sending warm shivers down my spine.

_Oh, those eyes….how wonderfully sadistic! _

I bit the inside of my cheek hard enough to draw blood, and I ran my tongue over the now two wounds in my mouth.

"Do you mean to suggest that I have won?" Sebastian said with a purring undertone.

"Certainly not! Don't be absurd, Sebastian!" I laughed, clapping my hands together in exaggerated amusement. "If anything, I feel like I'm closer to being the victor than you." I winked, meowing and putting my hands behind my head to form mock ears.

"Ah….cats, truly adorable creatures. Never have I met an embodiment of such an irresistible animal in a human." Sebastian closed his eyes, like he was envisaging the felines in all their cute glory, even blushing lightly. It was infinitely amusing that a demon could find such obsession with the clawed animals.

"It's quite simplistic, actually. Life as a cat…I don't know. I suppose I missed the drama human interference brought. Meeting a demon….it certainly didn't disappoint." I actually purred, a deep rumbling at the back of my throat that felt too natural to be normal. Not that anything that ever happened to me was normal.

"Neither did meeting one such as yourself. You caught me quite off guard." Sebastian murmured as the house came back into view.

"I aim to please." I smiled, but then frowned when I realised my room was on the second floor. I didn't want to go through the front, because I didn't have the keys, nor did I have anything I could use to pick the lock. "Do you think you could do me a favour, Sebassy?" Before the words were even fully out of my mouth, I was in the air and Sebastian was placing me back down onto the floor of my room.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing I can think of."I shrugged off his jacket and handed it back gratefully with a minute tilt of the head. He took it and folded it over his arm, only hesitating a moment before placing it over the back of a chair. "Are you planning on staying, dear Sebassy?" I raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm not that kind of girl, naughty demon."

"Ah, sadly, that was not my intention." He stepped up behind me as I turned around to adjust the pillows on my bed. He grabbed my cold arm from my side and raised it so it made ninety degrees with my body. His slightly damp and gloved hand flipped my hand so it was palm up, his hand slowly trailing up my arm and his hair tickling my shoulder as he leaned over.

"Really? Because that's not quite the impression I'm getting right now." I laughed, but I didn't move.

"I am merely worried you were injured in the lake, this is just a more entertaining method," Sebastian purposely said breathily, the soft air stroking my neck. I squirmed slightly, suppressing the insane giggles and rubbing my neck with my other hand.

"Entertaining, yes, tickling, no!" I scolded. He trailed his hand along my arm, twisting it gently teasingly. It ran along between my shoulder blades and to my other arm, eventually trailing down to my waist. "Are you doneeee?" I said in a sing song voice.

"Not until I can devour you…" He whispered into my ear, and I could almost feel the malicious smile.

"Nighty night, my terrifying dear." I stepped away and blew a half mocking kiss at him. I laughed when he pretended to catch the kiss and tip his head back, sharp teeth glinting as he 'ate' the air kiss.

"Goodnight, Miss. Phia." He lightly stepped onto the window sill, sending one last chilling smirk back before leaping deftly into the darkness.

"Just the nights, Sebastian. The nights belong to us." I giggled, knowing he could still hear me. I smiled and raised a finger to my lips. "Shhhhhh…."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to the reviewers and alerts and favs, this chipmunk smiles even more every time. Thanks for reading :D<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

AN: Oh dear lord, is everyone going to murder me? I'm sorry for the lateness! Zylphia has stabbed me several times and I have mentally drop kicked myself. As apology, something I consider pretty cool! A drawing of Zylphia, by my bad ass friend! Here's the link, http*:*/*/*smilingchipmunkery*.*deviantart*.*com*/*art*/*Zylphia-Knight-Kuroshitsuji-OC-316074632  
>Without the stars :D<p>

* * *

><p>"Not to question your…methods, father, but how on earth did you get involved in the opium trade?" I asked as I set a stack of papers down on my father's desk, watching his expression change into one of shock and guilt. "I found those papers when I was tidying the table."<p>

"It's none of your business, Zylphia." he said gruffly, almost snatching the papers off the desk.

"Well, am I allowed to assume that mother did not know of these operations?" I sat down from across from him, folding my hands neatly in my lap. His silence was answer enough, and I shrugged. "Really, it doesn't bother me all that much. It's certainly not an industry that's well looked upon, but I myself don't see the problem with wanting to escape this world for a little while, even via means of an addictive drug."

He looked at me oddly, and I chastised myself in my head, it was these types of words that got me into the asylum in the first place. That, and ripping apart birds with my teeth. To be fair, in the eyes of a cat, that was perfectly normal. I was giving a gift to my beloved owners, or what they liked to be called, 'parents'. I almost giggled, but held it in and smiled at my father. I had got my black hair from him, but not quite the serious face, for which I was a little thankful for, because it was really just a dampener on every situation. He shook his head as if to clear it, and began hastily putting the papers away.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be accompanying the twins and Juliet? I'm very busy."

"Importing highly addictive substances instead of spending time with your children. Your priorities are still as heartwarming as ever, father."I smiled angelically, tilting my head.

"Zylphia!" he said warningly, hand slamming down onto the table. "I work for this family, Zylphia. I will not tolerate such behavior or rudeness."

"Please forgive me, it seems I am still a little grieved over mother's passing." I let the smile droop on my face, and blinked like I was about to cry. I wasn't, of course. He sighed and stood up wearily, walking around to kneel in front of me.

"Zylphia, my daughter…her loss was hard on all of us, and unexpected. You know that I have never been one for gentle or comforting words. It has always been my regret that I could not read to you kindly like so many other families I saw around me, because of work, though that is not an excuse. I had never been particularly fond of children, and it was your mother that spent much time convincing me otherwise, even though she was just as awkward as I was around young ones. Yet she did the best she could, and I, today, sincerely apologise for the mistakes we have made in the past, especially the ones that have hurt you." he paused, voice getting noticeable more tight as he spoke. "She missed you every day, after we…"

"Sent me to the asylum? No need to dance around it so delicately. It's quite unlike you." I smiled.

"Zylphia…" he tightened his hand around mine. "I…._we_ have loved you very much all along."

The room was quiet except for the clock for a long time, and I clasped my hands around his.

"I know." I smiled again, a completely _un_-hateful one that I knew would make him feel even worse. Well, I was a bit of a sado-masochist. Not that it was much of a secret. "I love you both too. You do not need to ask forgiveness, because I have never blamed you."

_Ah, how sweet. A touching fatherly daughter moment of bonding, one that we have never shared before. I wonder how many of us are lying? _

"If you are so busy, please let me handle some of the work." I gently retracted my hands, gesturing to the rather packed desk. He blinked, like he was jolted and a look of weariness and tiredness reclaimed his expression.

"No, no, don't be ridiculous-"

"It's not, really. Mother used to help, and I have learnt much at my time with…a certain employer. Trust me, father." I placed a hand sincerely on my heart. He hesitated, torn between the reconciliation we just had and his duties. "For example, let me handle this…opium business and demonstrate how worthy a daughter I am."

And finally, he agreed reluctantly and sent me with precise instructions to a certain opium den.

_Too easy._

* * *

><p>So I found myself walking through a muggy, smoky room, the to-be-delivered papers in my hand. I was skipping a little with anticipation, unladylike I admit, but I didn't think too many people in here would be worrying about etiquette anywho. Admittedly, the task was quite dangerous and would normally have been carried out by more than one person, especially if that one person was wearing dainty dresses and had the presence of a moth, but even my father, a normal person, could tell I <em>wasn't<em> quite normal. Anyway, I had quite specifically chosen this particular task.

"Maaaaster Lau!" I cried cheerfully as I bounded forward past the dull eyed enjoyers and towards the Chinese man. He was lounging quite comfortably on a long couch, with several cute, smiling and scantily clad young women draped over him. Ran-Mao was seated on the floor with her head resting on his lap. He was not fazed at all by my sudden appearance and waved calmly.

"Ah, who do we have here?" he smiled lazily.

"Ran-Mao! I haven't seen you in so long!" I tackled the busty woman delightedly. She mutely patted my head and I grinned like a content pet.

"What a pleasure to see you again, little mao mi*." Lau tilted his head down. "I was surprised to hear of your resignation."

"Family problems, you see. Oh, speaking of!" I jumped up and handed him the crumpled papers I had kept tucked in my sleeves. "My father appears to have some sort of running deal here, I was quite shocked to see you've ensnared the Knight family as well…..um, what does 'mao mi' mean?"

Lau straightened the sheets out, and quickly tucked it away into his sleeve.

"Kitty cat," he tilted my chin with his fingertip and I purred, breaking out into giggles. "It's quite fitting, don't you think?"

"Not as of late, I haven't been able to roam much." I pouted.

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. You're very entertaining, little mao mi."

"Really? Yay!"

* * *

><p>I was a little worried about the fumes, but I was happy to lounge around hugging Ran-Mao, enjoying how much my oddness paled in comparison to the dazed members of the den. It was infinitely amusing, and now I was even more baffled as to why more people did not laugh at me more. Not that I particularly believed in it, but it seemed that fate was set on forcing me to the little earl, as I soon found out.<p>

Ran-Mao was the first to stir, clambering slowly up to settle on Lau's lap. I crossed my legs, not without difficulty in my bothersome dress to greet the clicking of shoes walking through the room.

"So, you've finally found your way here, young earl. It feels strange to face each other under these circumstances, however, on my part I always thought such a day would come."Lau greeted the little earl. Sebastian was following as usual and I waved my arms frantically in excitement.

"What day?" the little earl grumbled. He glanced around and eyes widened when it caught my frantic waving. "Wha-"

"Hello! Fancy meeting you here, young master!" I called cheerily.

"What are you doing here?"

"Business! Hello, Sebassy, I missed you!" I smiled cheekily.

"You are looking well, Miss. Knight." Sebastian smirked. "It seems that we will have to put up with you for a little longer."

"_Please_ do."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

* mao mi is actually Chinese for kitty cat or kitty, or cat, it's pretty flexible.

I will strive to write more and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am totally pumped! Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I have yet to own Kuroshitsuji, but never fear, when my plans of world domination come to fruition, it shall be mine! Yeah...probably not.

AN: Hello, I'm here with another update! Huzzah! Did you guys like my friend's drawing? She's so good at art, it really hits the point home that I should just stick to writing...she went crazy with the water colours too, that crazy *insert mean word* that is pretty bad ass, I have to admit. Hope you enjoy the chapter :D!

* * *

><p>"Anyhow, welcome, young earl! It's been a long time," Lau said cheerfully. The little earl sighed and quickly moved past his confusion.<p>

"Let's leave the small talk aside. Lau, I have something to ask of you."

"You're so impatient. For you, young earl, to come all the way down to my den…it must be _that_." Lau patted Ran-Mao's back absent mindedly. I tilted my head in thought. There were a couple of things that he could be insinuating, but then again, it was possible that Master Lau had no clue of what he was talking about. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

"So it has already reached your ears. I expected nothing less of the president of the Chinese trading company 'Kunlun's' English branch….or rather, from the head of the Shanghai mafia organization, Lau." The little earl stated in a rather accusatory tone.

"Wow! I didn't know Master Lau held so many big titles!"I exclaimed excitedly, eyes glittering with enthusiasm.

"I really don't like to be addressed as such, though. It's so formal, don't you agree?" Lau playfully caressed Ran-Mao's cheek.

"This neighbourhood has been left under your control. You're in the best position to understand the tensions in the area," the little earl continued.

"Of course I am, abiding your orders. After all, this is the price I pay for being allowed to do business in this country's underworld," he gestured.

"Well then-"

"However young earl, there is something I would like to know first." Lau interrupted and the little earl paused. "Which incident are you referring to?"

The little earl slouched exasperatedly and glared at Lau. I suppressed my giggles quickly, biting my lip.

"You-!"

"So, he was just back-channeling at his own convenience. Again." Sebastian commented.

"Anyway, how about going upstairs? It's so stuffy down here." Lau stood up and I quickly scrambled up to follow.

"You should back out of these dealings quickly. Haven't I advised you of that before?" the little earl turned to watch his retreating back.

"''Long ago, Zhuangzi dreamt he was a butterfly, fluttering hither and thither, to all intents and purposes a butterfly.' Young earl, there are people in this world for whom reality is just too much to bear." Lau glanced back, and those words accidentally coincided with my thoughts exactly. "I sell dreams to such people."

* * *

><p>"Let me see…if there was anything in this neighborhood people would kill for, it would be drugs. Someone has started spreading new merchandise lately. To be frank, it's causing me some trouble." Lau crossed his legs on the wooden seat. Having made our way into a more comfortable room, the little earl now sat across Lau in a simple but elegant room, with Sebastian standing behind him and Ran-Mao behind Lau. Seeing as I wasn't really under anyone in particular at this time, I leaned against the fireplace, where I could see every exciting advancement of the case.<p>

"New merchandise?" the little earl asked.

"Yes, the city is awash with rumours that it is very effective, though cheaper and lighter than opium. They call it 'Lady Blanc'."

"A white lady?" the little earl narrowed his eyes minutely.

"Is something wrong?" Lau asked.

"No…." the little earl slowly replied.

"That person who was found in Regent Dock, what was his name again?"

"Ah, I know this one! His name was John Stanley!" I offered proudly as Sebastian handed Lau a picture.

"It is believed to be a false name, though." Sebastian added, sending a very quick but very sly look out of the corner of his eyes, as if to tauntingly ask 'Did you know that too?' Unfortunately, I did not and I stuck my tongue out at him, barely resisting pulling a face.

"Never seen his face. As far as drug dealers go, I should know most of them…Ran-Mao, what about you?" he showed the picture to the girl who had her arms around him loosely. She shook her head and Lau flipped the picture so it was facing me. "Not even you, little mao mi?"

I glanced at the picture briefly and then shrugged, shaking my head and hands.

"Well there you go." Lau handed the picture back to Sebastian.

"I am searching for a certain item that the man is supposed to have been carrying," the little earl said somberly.

"A certain item?"

"Yes, there's a good chance Stanley was murdered because of it. For that reason, there is something I want you to do."

"What is it, young earl?"

"I want you to put out a rumour that I have obtained some important item from the man found dead at the docks."

"That's easily done."

I raised my hand and smiled widely. "I can also help with that!"

"You have no obligation to," the little earl looked a little suspicious.

"But it'll be fun! Would it be too much to ask why?" I walked forward a few paces.

"If such a rumour were planted, then the one who killed Stanley and took his belongings may start doubting the authenticity of the item he stole and come after me."

"I see, you're using yourself as a decoy."

"Just like the young master to come up with such a devious plan!" I clasped my hands proudly.

"Indeed, one should expect nothing less from the Queen's loyal guard dog. Young earl, I have always wanted to ask you, why are you rendering such devoted service to the Queen? She only makes unreasonable demands." Lau leaned forward curiously.

"You wouldn't understand, you, who have left your home and is drifting in a foreign country like a rootless blade of grass," the little earl replied dryly.

"Ah, so it would seem."

* * *

><p>"Even though you are no longer in our service, it seems you are still helping. What was the point of resigning, then?" Sebastian helped the little earl into the carriage, who also glanced over.<p>

"Well, it appears that normal life may be far too boring for me, having a little fun on the side is what keeps me entertained." I smiled sweetly as Sebastian pondered my words for a bit, and then tilted his head forward slightly.

"If it makes you happy, then…" he smirked maliciously and followed the little earl in. I waved cheerfully as the carriage started moving.

"I'll see you soon!" I called, giggling to myself as they disappeared from view. Truly, who needed a silly drug like 'Lady Blanc' when they could live in beautifully exciting danger all the time? I thanked the carriage driver who helped me into my own ride here, giving him instructions to head home. I needed to obtain some connections from my father as soon as possible so that I would be able to start spreading some rumours about the little earl, and have a little more fun on the side. If I could gather some information, I'd be able to see my dearest little earl again…and my lovely little demon Sebastian too, I suppose.

* * *

><p>AN: As always, thanks to my awesome reviewers, and to the story alerts, favs, 'cause you know they always make me feel like going super saiyan. Except I can't be as cool as that, so I'll just settle for gelling all my (now butt long) hair straight up and dying it. It's gonna be epic. Thanks for reading :D<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji~

AN: Hello! I'm so sorry for the long waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiit! I was going to post last week, but I just became a puddle of uselessness...but isn't the manga of Kuro getting so interesting *insert super blushing 'kya' excited meow face here*?

Anyway, I'm sure everyone's being more reliable than I am! Doing well? Doing _fantastic? _I hope so! And I also hope you enjoy this late chapter!

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I called as I dusted off my clothes and closed the door behind me. "Juliet?"<p>

"In here!" she replied from the living room.

"I'm going to talk to father first, are Dora and Luce in there?"

"Yes!"

"We're in here, we're in here too!" their excited cries echoed out and I heard Juliet scolding both of them.

"I'll be right in, I have to go talk to father first." I knocked on the wooden door to my father's study room and entered at his murmur. There was only a shadow of worry on his face, and even that was hidden quickly as he looked up.

"How did it go?"

"Excellent, I should think. The deal was quite smooth, and I met an acquaintance, if I can be so brazen as to call him such." I walked up to his desk and handed him the envelope I was given in return. It had my father's name on it (Eli Knight, I wish his personality had been as fun as his name) and he paused in taking it from me.

"Acquaintance?"

"I met with Master Lau when I was still employed beneath…" I pause briefly. There wasn't really reason to let him know, was there? "Well, suffice to say that I have met him before. He really is quite delightful," I said cheerfully.

"Just who were you working for while you were…'gone'?" he asked tentatively.

"Someone reaaaaallly special, if you would believe that." I smiled dreamily. He narrowed his eyes but placed the envelope in his desk, to open later I guessed.

"You've done well," he said gruffly.

"Really? I'm thrilled! Am I allowed to ask about a few things, then?" I leaned forward eagerly.

"What do you want to know?" he said suspiciously, folding his hands.

"I've heard rumours about a certain new drug that's been circulating called…let's see, what was it? 'Lady Blanc'?" He noticeably stiffened at the name and I hid a smile. "Anyway, I was just wondering if anyone you were involved with has anything to do with it…?" I asked liltingly. Father's demeanor had darkened considerably, and I wondered if I had been too brash with my questioning. "Really, I was just curious-"

"You shouldn't get too involved with what happens near Lau, Zylphia." he said quietly.

"Of course, like I said, I was merely curious as to how some interesting rumours are born. I've heard quite a few rather spectacular ones about John Stanley, the man found murdered at the docks?" I slipped it into the conversation as easily as I could. "Something about Earl Phantomhive having something important from the body. Well, I wouldn't know, I've only heard snippets too."

"Really now…" it wasn't a question, but I knew it had piqued my father's interest, and I hoped he would take to spreading something for me to his contacts.

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave." I curtseyed lightly and tilted my head forward before heading out the door. "Oh! I almost forgot, I've taken quite the liking for the name 'Phia'. I would appreciate if that is how you call me from now on. Good day, father."

* * *

><p>"What are you drawing, Lucian?" I bobbed down next to the young boy, ruffling his hair. I could vaguely make out a figure, and some wings? Eudora and Juliet had left to visit a friend for a play date, and I was now taking care of Luce.<p>

"It's an angel!" he waved the paper excitedly and I caught his wrist before he could paper cut himself.

"Alright, alright!" I laughed, pulling his hand down. "Why are you drawing an angel?"

Lucian glanced around and leaned up to me, bright, innocent eyes full of mischief.

"Can you keep a secret, sis?"

"I'm only the best secret keeper alive!"I tapped him on the nose.

"Okay then, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Lucian whispered and held out his pinky. I laughed and then held out my own, entwining our little fingers.

"Promise."

"Well! Well! The other night, when I was going to the toilet, I saw Juliet talking to an _angel_ in her room!" Lucian whispered excitedly.

"An angel! Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" I asked lightly.

"Nuh uh! I wasn't! I really wasn't!" he shook his head furiously.

"Okay, okay, was it a pretty girl angel or was it a boy angel?"

"Hmmmm….I don't remember…but I really saw them! I did!" Lucian scrunched his face up in thought and I laughed, patting his head.

"That's alright, I believe you." I smiled, letting it drop once he turned around. The angel he drew wasn't filled in, just white. Pure, pure, white. Seems Juliet had got herself a little guardian angel. "But Luce, be careful, alright? Not all angels play nice."

"But angels are all nice!" he insisted, tugging at my sleeve.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say." I teased, but then clapped my hands together. "Oh! You remember what I've said, right Luce? Never eat candy from a stranger!"

Instantly, a look of guilt crossed over the innocent features and I rubbed my temples.

"Let me see it." I held out my hand. Without a second of hesitation, Lucian handed over the small candy in pink wrapping.

"I wasn't gonna eat it or anything…" he pouted.

"Oh, no, no, no…" I narrowed my eyes at the treat, unwrapping it and tossing it into my mouth. The second I tasted it I spat it out into my palm, wiping my mouth thoroughly.

_Ahhh…someone was idiotic enough to give drugs to my dear little brother? That makes me very unhappy…._

"Ah! You spat it out, sis!" Lucian cried.

"Who gave you this?" I coaxed, showing him the wrapper.

"Juliet did!" Lucian exclaimed happily. I breathed in deeply, tilting my head while patting Lucian on the head exasperatedly.

"Oh dear…"

* * *

><p>Slipping out of my house during the night unnoticed wasn't too hard a task, and somehow I managed to get to Lau's without getting too lost.<p>

"Tsk. This is so troublesome…" I stared at the seemingly empty building, not much but the lamp light guiding me. "What do I do?" I murmured, my breath coming out in cold white clouds.

"Hehehe…perhaps I can be of help?"

I winced at the giggling tone, and the sharp glint of the silver hair in the moonlight.

"No thank you, Undertaker. I'd rather-well, I'm sure you can be imaginative about the things I'd rather suffer than be in your company." The insult flew out of my mouth faster than I could even try to stop it. He seemed unfazed to the fact that I was here alone, in the middle of the night.

"So cold…It's alright. I was just passing by and happened to see the events here. Do you want to know?" Undertaker chuckled. I was extremely conflicted, on one hand wanting the information, on the other, hating his guts with all my being. "And for you, Miss. Phia, free of charge, hehehehe."

I looked at him suspiciously, unconsciously looking over the features I had once adored so much, almost reaching out to touch the silvery strands. I stopped myself in time, mentally knifing that part of my thoughts. I suppressed a gag and planted a fantastical smile on my face.

"Yes please, I would love to know!"

* * *

><p>AN: Whoa! Undertakerrrrrrrrrrr! I hope you can feel the bitterness Phia feels at accepting his help XD<p>

Thanks to all the reviewers, story alerts and favs, (and patience) like always! You guys are amazing :D


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Heyo! Still don't own Kuroshitsuji!

AN: Hello there! AHHHHH Sorry again for the late update! I have been busy, but there's no excuse, I'm sorry! The reviews have been very helpful, and cheesus, thanks to Nomurai, I have found some flaws in the previous chapter indeed! Juliet and all that...anyway, thanks for that :) Please ignore the blatant mistake, and just regard it as an exciting twist that isn't really an exciting twist XP Lesse, things you should know for this chapter...well, I won't ruin it, so I'll asterisk some stuff and you can check it at the bottom. Hope you enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

><p>Well, what an unfortunate turn of events, what was I to do? The little earl, captured, along with Sebastian, Lau and Ran-Mao had disappeared…<p>

_Oh my, my, my…_

"So you say the little earl was separated from Sebastian?" I looked over to the Undertaker.

"Yes, ehehehe…who knows, maybe they have a plan?" he giggled.

"They'd have to, it would just be unseemly of Sebastian if they didn't." I pondered, striding alongside the black clad reaper. "I wonder what I should do?"

"I would suggest hurrying if you like to help, Miss. Phia." Undertaker covered his mouth with his long sleeve, hiding a widening grin. "He's been taken to the Tower of London."

"To be tortured? Well, I suppose that makes sense." I was surprised to feel my own smile growing on my face and stifled a giggle. "Hehe, I want to see that, Sebassy covered in blood, 'helpless'…"

"Mmm…?" Undertaker suddenly paused in his steps, and I caught a glint of his eyes from behind his silver hair.

"W-what, is there something wrong?" I faltered, scolding myself immediately after. His grin unsettled me again and I frowned, crossing my arms huffily.

"No, no, nothing, just…your smile is very familiar," he mused in his chuckling way, skipping ahead. Which was lucky, because he did not see my expression, and my hand clutching at my chest. It burned, the scar he had engraved so eternally onto me…was he happy now? I remembered him and I always would! But even if I remembered him, how would he know me? I was just left in the dark, chasing a silver shadow that could not discern me, a drifting whisper of a silhouette, from the black tears left in his wake. _**How would he remember me, recognise me? **_I took a deep breath, running a hand through the hair at my side, like it would calm the turmoil in my soul, calm the havoc his presence wreaked on my mind. Strangely enough, it worked. It felt like the cool hands of a sly demon, reassuring me that there wasn't long left.

"Really? Everything about you is familiar to me, dear Undertaker. Perhaps I once knew a person like you," I said softly and smiled, resuming my fast paced walk to catch up to him.

"How nice, hehe…I should like to meet him…" Undertaker murmured. I giggled into my hand at the thought, now ignoring the burn on my chest, or more channelling it into pleasure. After all, pain was simply a thing that let me know I was still alive. Not that I needed reminding.

* * *

><p>"What a fool you are. If this gets out, you won't escape with mere resignation."<p>

I perked up immediately as I caught a familiar voice walking past, dashing forward as fast as I could to catch up with the pair, Mr. Police Officer and the little earl! I had left Undertaker to his business at his mortuary/morgue like place, going home only to sleep and then out again to search for…well, for anything related to the little earl really, and it seems it was just my luck to happen upon them. I get to see Freddy again!

"The truth is, I'm getting married." Fred stated matter of factly. I hesitated in my pursuit, lagging a little behind so I could hear more of their conversation.

"Don't change the subject!" the little earl scowled.

"And I am soon to be a father." Fred continued calmly. "That's why I want to make this country a good place, for the sake of my child, a place where you can live even without the Queen's Guard Dog. You know, I've been thinking, times are about to change, in the same way as the time of tea clippers* has ended."

"Are you serious?" the little earl asked sceptically.

"Of course. The world is changing, and tomorrow will be better. It is human nature to believe everything will be good," Fred said brightly.

_Wow, what a beautiful outlook on the world. It's quite sad that it's hardly true. _ I sighed, picking up the pace so I could make my grand entrance.

"W-Who do you think you are?" the little earl asked disbelievingly.

"Fred Aberline, a police officer!" he smiled cheerfully.

"Zylphia Knight, a meddling ex-housekeeper!" I cried happily as I burst through the two of them, saluting spritely.

"Wha?!" both of them cried in surprise.

"Why are you here?!" the little earl spluttered.

"Hmm…" I rested my chin on my hand and tapped my cheek. "I want to help! You know, life in the house is just so boring, so I've been doing my part these days as well!"

The little earl took a moment to compose himself, sighing and adjusting the small, casual brown cap on his head. It didn't dim the bright blue of his eye at all, and it still shone like a diamond among his dark hair. He was just a child. Life was so cruel, I of all people should know that, but it seemed like such a shame that anyone would have to become so old so quickly, even if they were still so young.

"Well, whatever, do what you want. Just don't get in the way," he grumbled. I smiled and nodded brightly, whirling around to wave at Fred.

"Congratulations, Freddy! You'll make a fantastic father!" I clapped delightedly, grinning at the brown haired police officer.

"T-Thank you very much…" he replied, almost a little stunned. "Oh, and the Yard investigated Hanwell Asylum*! On the outside, it is a quite respectable facility, but further investigation revealed quite inhumane practices conducted by the doctors." Fred looked disgusted, shaking his head.

"Ah! Thank you for looking that up for me, Freddy! Not many officers would make such an effort these days." I smiled sincerely.

"We took who we could out, and after this is done, I'll keep trying!" Fred nodded ambitiously and earnestly. "But the asylum was heavily guarded, and the experiments were quite hidden…how did you know about what happened inside?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I winked playfully.

"Eh? What does that-"

"Abby, my boy!" a weathered female voice called and we turned to see an older woman in a bun walking towards us hurriedly.

"Landlady!" Fred said in surprise.

"I've found a boy who says he witnessed that incident at Regent Dock the other day!"

* * *

><p>"A Chinese girl?" Fred asked the little boy, whose features held a startling resemblance to our little earl, but lacked that sharp, refined look and deadly aura that emanated off the Phantomhive I had once served.<p>

"Yes, she was very beautiful. At first I thought she might be Cutty Sark…" he said.

_Isn't Cutty Sark a ship? True, she is a beautiful ship. Does the Cutty Sark have a figurehead*? _

"Did you speak about this to anyone?" Fred asked.

"Yes, to Uncle Havock, and afterward to a man in white. He was really cool! When I told him, he said I was a good, pure boy. He gave me this!" he excitedly pulled out a pink candy from his pocket that I had seen in Lucian's hand. Fred and the little earl shared a look, while I peered at the candy.

"Give it to me!" a gruff voice called, and a rugged man with sunken eyes stumbled forward, hands outstretched. "Are you from the Ferro? I'll get the money later, please, for heaven's sake!" he launched himself at the little boy, who yelped and leaned away desperately. Fred grabbed the man by the back of his jacket, yanking him away.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

><p>"There…we…go!" I slipped my knife away after using it to knock away one of the guards around a carriage, doing nothing short of launching myself after the little earl into the carriage.<p>

"Corallo, are you the one distributing drugs disguised as my company's candy?" the little earl very calmly asked, holding a gun to the man's cheek. Fred steered the carriage outside and I settled myself across from them, watching on excitedly.

"Well, I have no ide-" the slick dark haired man started off mockingly when the little earl cut him off by shoving the gun into his mouth.

"Oh no, you should talk, mister!" I advised him seriously.

"Yes, it was me." Corallo mumbled, though he didn't seem afraid.

"Mm. I don't take too kindly to people who supply my family with drugs." I frowned, shaking my finger at the man, who seemed confused at my presence altogether, but he didn't really have time to worry about that now.

"Was the death of Stanley your doing as well?" the little earl continued coldly.

"No! Lau did that!" Corallo protested. "Stanley was my sponsor, I acted at his request. How stupid, because you meddled in Lau's business, he was killed by Lau's female lap tiger."

_I suppose Ran-Mao was certainly not a little 'mao mi'. _

"By the way, Lau said 'The Phantomhives are done for.' That's why he's on the run. He seems to have obtained some treasure through Stanley's murder." Corallo smiled smugly, and there was a cry outside as the carriage suddenly came to a stop, sending the little earl crashing forward.

"Ciel! Miss. Phia!" Fred called. I peered out the window, tsking at the numerous men who stood before us, armed, of course.

"It appears we're in a bit of a pickle, C-iel~" I called in a sing song voice over my shoulder with an amused smile. I had forgotten, but now I was no longer in his service, I could call him whatever I wanted, even if it was rude for me to address someone so important so flippantly. I wasn't completely status-less at least, and after all we'd been through, well! I'm sure he'd let it pass, and sure enough, he didn't even bat an eye at that, merely thinking hard.

"Phantomhive, I'd heard you were a dog that uses whatever dirty tricks are necessary. To think this is all you've got…." Corallo said snidely.

"You're right. This isn't like me. Indeed, rules do not exist in this world, and if there rules, I am the one who makes them!" the little earl stated clearly, hand reaching up for his eye patch.

"Tehe, you've made him mad. I'll have to thank you mister, I get to see my dearest now." I stuck my tongue out cheekily at Corallo.

"What are you talking about?" he growled back, but I just grinned and shrugged.

"In my name, and by the name of my tainted crest, I order you: Come, Sebastian!"

* * *

><p>AN: I have wanted for Phia to call the little earl 'C-iel~' for so long! It just seems hilarious, and so fond Always, thanks to the reviewers, alerts, favs, and I hope you'll be glad to know that I'm planning to continue the story into the second season of the anime :D Hope you stick around :)<p>

**Tea clippers: **Ah, good ol' internet. I had no idea what Fred meant by the time of the tea clippers, but after some research, I think I have the answer! Clippers are topsail schooners (small ships). Early British clipper ships were built for trade through the British Isles, and vast clipper trade of tea, opium, spices and other goods followed from the Far East to Europe, and the ships became known as **tea clippers**.

**Hanwell Asylum: **If you remember, this asylum is the one Phia was sent to, if you need to refresh your memory about Fred and Phia's exchange, refer to Chapter 11 :D It was an actual asylum in London, but of course whether it was corrupt is fake, made up for the purpose of this story. But who knows :P?

**Figurehead: **These are just the figures you see carved and placed on the bow of a ship, like the women figures.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

AN: As usual, a late chapter, I'm so sorry! I've tried my best to pull it together, but I'm afraid with exams looming, it's going to go down the drain. Please forgive me if it's really late, I'll do my best! On another note, it's chapter 30, I wrote a bit more for this one! What a milestone :D Couldn't have done it without you guys, and I hope you will all keep supporting this story :D I really hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>I'm sure Corallo only thought the words to be the mad ramblings of a child, departing the carriage to assemble with his men.<p>

"Kill them!"Corallo shouted and immediately following this order, a sudden barrage of bullets rained down onto the carriage, breaking the glass and punching small holes through the upholstery. The little earl sat calmly, like he was invincible…which I suppose he was, with Sebastian. I brushed glass off my lap and slid off the seat to kneel on the carriage floor, leaning my elbows on the seat I was facing and placing my face in my hands while smiling eagerly. I didn't want to get shot before I met Sebassy. I hummed delightedly and tilted my head when I heard sudden anguished cries coming from the outside, the bullets ceasing abruptly.

"That's our cue, little earl." I pushed open the carriage door and gestured out the door. The little earl calmly stood up and walked down the steps, and with a quick shift of limbs I jumped out.

"You're late," the little earl said, almost with a bored undertone to the neat butler surrounded by fallen bodies.

"As are you. You kept me waiting awfully long, young master." Sebastian replied calmly in return.

"It looks like I was contaminated by that good-natured simpleton and meddling minor aristocrat over there," the little earl said as he walked up to him. I saluted at the mention of my 'meddling' self, earning a self satisfied smirk from Sebastian. "That's over now, though. Sebastian, go after Lau! I have no need of a pawn that disobeys the player."

"Are you sure, young master? This is not an order you can reverse."

"Those standing in my way, be they parent of friend, will be removed." the little earl answered without hesitation. I got shivers up my spine, holding my shoulders to contain the tingles running through my body. That nature of his was scary, yet so magnetic that combined with the irresistible malice of Sebastian, I wondered if I could even _try_ keep away.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and I tapped my elbow idly.

"Ciel!" Fred suddenly called from the carriage.

"Don't come any closer. You will die. I am the back, and you the front, we are walking incompatible paths, Aberline." the little earl stared unblinkingly at Fred.

"Even so…Ms. Phia, as a mere citizen you-"Fred started imploringly but I cut him off quickly.

"I appreciate your concern, Freddy, but I haven't been a mere citizen…or mere anything for a long time."

* * *

><p>"You realize your inability to leave only causes me more trouble." Sebastian commented as wind whipped through my hair, and I laughed uncontrollably. "I cannot be expected to bring you everywhere."<p>

Sebastian held the little earl steadily, lightly hopping off the cannon ball whizzing through the air as if walking on still land, while I held on for-well, for dear life on his back. I had to hold my own, because as he said, I was only extra baggage while I was still useless.

"I think you're just happy to see me again, Sebassy." I giggled. Sebastian didn't answer, and I could almost feel the little earl roll his eyes as we descended onto the ship. I hopped off and shook my head to regain a sense of balance, right before having to scramble to the side when a heavy crash splintered the deck. Ran-Mao emerged from the dust and I pouted immediately. I didn't want to have to go against her, not my delightful little Ran-Mao!

"I will face her." Sebastian placed the little earl down gently, who nodded and stepped backwards.

"Foe of my brother, I will kill you." Ran-Mao said softly.

"Allow me to be your opponent." Sebastian smiled seductively, as he did before anything, really. I peered around the flames and broken debris of the dying ship, spotting a small cabin off behind us.

"Earl, this way, perhaps?" I pointed and the little earl followed the direction of my gesture.

"Yeah, looks like it." he took off immediately and I dashed after him, meeting the locked door with an enthusiastic kick.

"So, you've finally found your way here, young earl. It feels strange to face each other under these circumstances. I however, always thought such a day might come." Lau lazed calmly as ever across us on the couch, smoking a long, elegant pipe.

"Yes, Lau." the little earl held his gun up threateningly.

"Before I forget, the item you seek is on that shelf." Lau gestured to a small detailed box with a paper tied up into a scroll with a ribbon. "Say, young earl, what do you think is written inside?"

The little earl paused while bringing the rolled up paper up to his face.

"It is a diplomatic paper intended for Germany and Italy, proposing a military alliance. Your beloved Queen intends to rush Europe, no, _the world_ headlong into war, beginning with an invasion of France through opium…or rather, Lady Blanc." Lau spoke as he brought the pipe to his lips and took a puff. "Yes, in the same manner your country once invaded mine through opium. Are you going to stay the Queen's Guard Dog all the same?"

The little earl narrowed his eyes and took a step forward.

"Is that why you betrayed me?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Then why?"

"I am your pawn. The only bond connecting us is an expectation of profit, but young earl, I was somewhat bored with being your pawn, so I thought, 'why not try to play myself? A game with my life at stake?'" in a rare moment of sincerity and seriousness, I saw Lau's eyes open, showing dark depths of mild amusement and complete sharpness.

"Oh dear." I managed to say before seeing the little earl shoot, only to be blocked by a long oriental scimitar. "Excuse me, little earl." I ducked and wrapped my arm around his easily held waist, leaping out of the room after I made sure he was secure on my shoulder with a shrug. I glanced backwards at the glinting, _fast_ swinging of the blade. "I think this is a job for-"

"Sebastian!" the little earl called, seemingly gotten used to my Viking like escapades with him. Ran-Mao was lying on the floor, injured but still tenacious with a smug Sebastian standing above her. Lau wandered out of the settling dust and rising smoke.

"I always wondered, it seems you really aren't human Mr. Butler." Lau said with a tinge of amusement.

"Well, that might be the case. After all, I am one hell of a butler." Sebastian answered smoothly.

"Oh, this is interesting, very interesting, young earl. Can a world this interesting actually be reality? I sometimes wonder, if I haven't been dreaming ever since that time, not knowing if I dream of becoming a butterfly…or if the butterfly dreams of becoming me!" The drizzling rain suddenly became a downpour, and I looked up, blinking as drops landed on my eyelashes and dripped down my face. Lau was surprisingly similar to me. Lau dipped down low, and splashing noises alerted me to the approaching Lau with his sharp weapon.

"Sebastian!" the little earl called, but out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Ran-Mao skid into action, effectively blocking Sebastian. I blinked again before slightly nudging the earl back and stepping forward to meet the scimitar. I could follow his straightforward movement, but I wondered if I could stop it with my arms as they were now. Well, there was nothing to do but try, and what was I to be afraid of? Death? There wasn't much I was afraid of anymore, nothing except perhaps-

Blood splattered against my cheek and my front as a gurgled gasp filled the air, filling my vision with red. I saw the end of the blade impaled through Fred, inches from my torso and covered in blood.

"Fred!" I cried in surprise.

"Aberline…!" the little earl said, voice full of shock.

"Ciel…Ms. Phia…" he coughed through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Policeman, you are in my way." Lau said without a change in expression, sliding the blade out with a sickening slurp and letting Fred fall. With a high swing, Lau prepared to slice us in half, and I reached for Nil. Grabbing the familiar handle, I slashed upwards diagonally, hearing the sharp noise of metal as the top half of Lau's weapon clattered to the side. My elbow trembled from the strain, but it made no difference to me, and would not hinder me. I would use it until I snapped my own arm off.

"Young earl, it seems you have more than one inhuman being at your disposal." Lau didn't hesitate as he drew his still usable blade up again, but this time when I tried to counter, a large black shadow blocked me. Sebastian held the remainder of the blade, shoving it to the side and slicing backwards with his hand towards Lau, who jumped back in the nick of time to avoid any fatalities. He still fell to his knees, clutching at his bleeding side.

"It is magnificent, young earl, it really is an inborn virtue…or should I say vice."

"Lau, you…!" the little earl yelled angrily.

"This is the end of the ship as well. You have won the game, young earl. It seems I did not have enough strength to become a player." Ran-Mao ran over concernedly as Lau spoke, helping him up with nothing but worry in her eyes. "Well then Ran-Mao, let us continue to dream. This whole world is nothing but a butterfly's dream."

* * *

><p>"There's nothing I can do. It's too late," I said quietly to the little earl as I released my hand off Fred's wound, closing that hand quickly. There was no way for me to hide from those blameless blue eyes of his as I knelt there with his head in my lap.<p>

"Don't give up!" the little earl just about ordered to the both of us, but I met Fred's eyes, and there was a tiny smile in them, of acceptance and I smiled back sincerely. Fred raised a hand to the little earl.

"Ciel…I'm glad you weren't hurt. You know, back then when I lost my family, I too thought I wouldn't be able to return, never be able to get back. But that's not true, you can take it back." Fred said softly through an everlasting smile.

"You're wrong, I…" the little earl started to protest, choking as Fred never looked away.

"You still have a chance to take back your future. Don't forget that." Fred sighed, letting his hand fall away from the little earl's face, taking the eye patch with it to reveal the harsh violet that was his contract.

"There is no future for me. In exchange for my future, I…" An angry glint entered the little earl's eyes through the disbelief and sadness. He whirled around and slapped Sebastian cleanly across the face.

"You erred, Sebastian. Even though my life was in danger, you did nothing."

"You were profoundly safe at the time. In fact, no harm came to you, correct? I did not even have a need to interfere for Ms. Phia's life, for I understood in that moment that Aberline would become your shield."

I heard another sharp slap, but I didn't look up from the slowly glazing over eyes of Fred. I smiled softly as they almost manage to zero in on my own eyes. I knew, from my past experience, that in that moment of your death, your mind is good to you, if you had the time. Your mind showed you something peaceful, something important, something, someone you loved in your life. In that moment, I heard a whisper of a name, and I knew he was not seeing me. I smiled as widely as I could, gently cupping his cheek with the hand not covered in blood.

"Yes, it's Maria." I said gently as his eyes started to close and felt him take his last breath. "Welcome home, Fred."

"Aberline…what an idiot you are," I couldn't see the little earl, but there was nothing but sadness in his voice.

* * *

><p>Nothing scared me much anymore, not even dying. But after all these years of trying to become completely numb, letting insanity dull my emotions…<p>

I wasn't afraid of much anymore, except perhaps the deaths of others. Those I knew leaving me, leaving me to continue down this path, to travel on alone. I closed my eyes, looking up to let the rain wash what blood was on my face away, even though when they were gone, I could still feel the stain. Was this exactly the reason why I should stay away from Sebastian, or run into his…arms? I didn't know anymore.

* * *

><p>AN: I was a bit saddened by this episode, but it was coming, I could feel it. Thanks to all the reviewers as usual, and the alerts and favs, it really keeps me going, I'm always glad to know people like it! As promised, I will keep on trying to write and update soon :D<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Do I still need these? I really don't own Kuroshitsuji, so I think this will be the last disclaimer I put.

AN: YAY! So exams n' stuff over! Finally, can focus on writing and translating beautiful, soul enlightening manga :D :D How is everyone? I trust you're all doing awesomely? I hope so :) I've recently put up a kind of 'stories update' thing on my profile, which is basically just an overview of all the stories I've written, and possible upcoming stories, it just tells you the status, main characters, a quick synopsis of the story, so if I'm late in updating or something's changed, just check there :D This story has been going for a while, I really want to put a damn story cover on it, but eurgh, curse my zero talent in drawing. Maybe I should just compile a bunch of awesome images and use some photoshop magic XD Oh well, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Juliet," I whispered as I opened her door quietly. She was sitting at her desk, intently writing away in the diary she kept, weak candlelight illuminating her words. She didn't seem to hear me and I snuck up on her, peeking over her shoulder and blowing into her ear.<p>

"Ah!" she shrieked, jumping in her seat. She whipped around and I grinned, waggling my fingers in greeting. "Phia, you mustn't scare me like that…" she sighed, closing her diary slowly. I caught a glance as the words glinted in the light-_on't remember the dream well-_

"Heehee, I'm sorry, you are just too cute when you're frightened!" I giggled.

"Phia you sadist!" Juliet pouted while smoothing down her agitated skirts.

"You should be used to it already, Juliet. By the way, have you been sleeping well lately?" I asked carefully, glancing out the window.

"Sleeping…? Oh, well. I have been getting these odd dreams lately, but it's alright!" Juliet reassured me brightly.

"Dreams? Nice dreams?" I laughed, but looked at her unblinkingly. She pondered for a moment, tapping her chin and then nodding.

"I suppose so," she nodded slowly, looking like she was thinking hard.

"You suppose so?"

"Well, it's just…they're very hazy, and I don't remember much of them, just that I feel incredibly refreshed afterwards!" Juliet finished brightly.

"Do you get any weird feelings, like you've forgotten something? Or blank periods of time where you can't remember what you've done?" I asked.

"Eh? Well, not really! If anyone's feeling weird, I think it's you Phia!" she giggled, smiling jokingly.

"Sorry, I am being a little weird, aren't I? Please just humour me, if you ever have those symptoms." I lectured her lightly, jokingly tapping her on the nose.

"Heehee, symptoms? You make it sound like I'm catching a sort of illness!"

"Yes, well…just remember to tell me." I shrugged, patting her on the head. "I just came in to check up on you. Sleep well, Juliet."

"O-oh, yes, you too, Phia!"

* * *

><p>I know it's hard to confront someone about the death of their loved one, but even so it's quite heartless to leave a widow on her own when telling her about the death of her husband. I guess it was quite a feat on the little earl's part just to send gifts for the soon to be born child, he was feeling quite guilty about Fred's death. Fred had touched a part of the little earl's unconscious that hadn't been disturbed for a very long time, and frankly, he disturbed the dark depths of my soul quite a bit too. Not that we were particularly close, it was just that Fred reminded me that my existence was a tortured one, one that shouldn't be tainting the earth as it did. All I left was a trail of tears and blood, and in return all I received was fear and pain stained memories…oh, there I go again. I could really be such a pessimist, sometimes I even annoyed myself. I had plenty of good to treasure, and all I could do was complain. In times like these, I should just focus on who was suffering, the person crying in front of me.<p>

"I'm sorry Miss. Maria." I knelt down in front of the gentle looking brown haired lady, stomach swollen, sitting in the chair. Her tears flowed endlessly and the letter giving her the news crumpled in her anguished clench, the sobs wracking her entire frame.

"Why…!" she choked out, her small weak fist coming down to not so much slam as to thump weakly against my shoulder. "He…he s-said he would be back, that he…he was just helping-!" she broke off, covering her face with her hands. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again in favour of wrapping my arms around her trembling shoulders. Her frail frame just rested onto my shoulder, her tears soaking through the shoulders of my dress. I sighed tiresomely, listening to the seemingly unstoppable cries, it was really such a shame that a couple with such a promising future was cut short so abruptly. But she was strong, and the sobbing trickled into slow tears, which slowed to shallow breathing.

"Miss….Zylphia, was it?" she wiped the remainder of tears away resignedly, looking at her lap dully.

"Yes, but Phia is fine." I pulled back, still kneeling in front of Maria. "Will you be alright? Well, no, of course you won't, but…"

She was silent for a while, just sitting there with her hands in her lap.

"Yes. It's just that I…" she cradled her stomach and looked up, a hollow, lost smile that was more like a grimace on her face. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Another brief silence followed, and I picked up a loose sheet of wrapping paper that had fallen to the ground that had little childlike flowers and rattles decorating it. I started to smooth it out and ran my hand over the crinkles, beginning to fold it on my lap.

"Miss. Maria, I feel like what I say next is unfair of me, so let me say sorry in advance. Fred…he was a rare kind of man you don't see much these days. I know you don't need me to tell you how much he believed in a peaceful world, and he died protecting…protecting someone who had abandoned that idea. I won't lie, I don't know if that person has changed, but right now that doesn't matter. Until the very end, that last moment, all he could think of was you, all he could see was you, and the beautiful future you would have had together with your child. Clearly, things are going to be different, but his dream can still happen, and I believe you can live on and one day again learn to be happy." I pulled the 'petal' of the paper folded lotus upwards, making sure the origami flower was evened out and handed it to her, gently taking the crumpled up letter from her hands and replacing it with the paper flower.

"How do you know? How do you know it will get better?" Maria asked softly, looking at the flower.

"Death is my friend, but it's not very kind to me. It never gets better, it never becomes forgotten, it never completely heals. But you know Miss. Maria, that's how you know you're alive, and that in itself is quite a lovely gift, one that is worth the pain, and one that Fred would _definitely _want you to treasure and enjoy." I tentatively stretched out my fingertips to graze her stomach, cradling the air around it as if it were the most precious thing in the world. To her, it probably was. Something dripped onto my hand and I looked up to see a single trail of tears slowly sliding down her cheek.

* * *

><p>"Sis! Sis! Let's go see the angel! The angel!" Luce and Dora tugged my hand, and I brought a hand to my forehead.<p>

"O-okay, okay, calm down, let your big sis recover from the boat trip, alright?" I ducked down slowly as to not increase the nausea I was feeling. We had just got off the ship to Paris, as my father was trying to get back on track in his business, what with the slump because of my mother's death, with the upcoming World Fair, and he decided to bring us along for a sort of vacation and learning experience. I had discovered that not sleeping much combined with long boat rides did not sit well with me or my stomach.

"How can you get sick sis there's so much to see come on come on come on!" they nagged insistently and I furrowed my eyebrows and sent a slight warning glare at the pair, instantly causing them to shuffle backwards and shrink into the meek, good little children like they were supposed to be.

"Juliet, did father leave to take a look around?" I asked groggily to the girl who was comforting the sulking children.

"Yes, and he said he was going to be having dinner with a few prospective business partners." Juliet replied.

"Well, let's go then! Let's see your so called 'angel', you little monsters!" I got up and took a deep breath, holding my hands out and letting them leap forward to drag me to the exhibition. We entered the extravagant hall and saw the people gathered around the glass display holding a white figure. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a savage red eyed monkey frozen in a ferocious screeching position, with the addition of white wings sprouting from the back.

"Wah! Dora, let's go take a closer look!" Luce grabbed his sister's hand and dashed through the crowd, dodging through the legs like a little rabbit.

"Luce! Don't you dare get lost!" I warned, running after them only to be stopped abruptly by the human wall.

"I'll go keep an eye around the other side, shall I?" Juliet laughed, rushing over to try get a better look on the twins.

"Eurgh…" I sighed, holding my stomach and my head. A piercing screech almost burst my eardrums and a different kind of sick feeling entered my stomach as I looked up to see the display shatter and the still monkey suddenly becoming very much animated. "Luce! Dora!" I instantly called over the yells in the crowd. The monkey dived over the heads of a few people, seemingly lunging for someone and then swooping upwards to extinguish all the lights in the gallery.

"S-sis!" I heard a cry in the distance and ran towards it, cursing the inability for human's eyes to adjust quickly in the dark. In the frozen state the crowd was in, filled only by terrified cries and screams, I noticed a single person running against me towards the exit, while I dashed towards the display. Well, who could blame them for trying to run away, I was surprised no one else was. No one else was in their right mind, I suppose. I saw Dora sitting amongst the shattered glass of the display, crying into her balled fists.

"Hey, hey, Dora, I'm here, it's alright!" I scooped her up with ease, holding her close and checking her for any cuts. "Where's Luce?"

"I-I don't know! H-he was trying to hold my hand but the people moved and…and…!" she broke down into sobs again and I saw Juliet, calling her name and handing Dora over.

"Oh thank god you're safe! Is Lucian…" Juliet glanced around while hushing the crying girl and patting her back.

"I'm going to find him now, make sure Dora's alright!" I dashed around, my eyes finally adjusting to the dark. Trying to call over the shouts of the normal people, I cut out the sound of shrieks and crunching glass underfoot, just looking for that one voice…

"Sis!"

I whirled around to see Lucian backed up against a pillar and in the corner of my eye I saw the albino monkey diving rapidly towards the terrified boy.

"Luce!" I ran for him, huffing in my mind.

_Of all the things to face, a flying albino monkey? If that thing dares touch my little brother I will tear it apart until it is absolutely unrecognizable! _

The monkey was, unfortunately , faster than me in its dive and dug its hands into my brother's sleeve, preparing to fly off again. I lunged for his outstretched hand, wishing for once that I had wings again to fly-being a bird was quite satisfying- but if I could recall the feeling of muscles bunching up near my legs in preparation for a pounce and leap, just _try_ and imitate a cat…

I felt the air whoosh past my fingertips as I missed his tiny ones and I suppressed a loud, loud cuss that would have sent heads turning, wondering which barbarian had uttered such a profanity. A dark shadow jumped over me and snatched the monkey out of the air, boy and all, slamming into the pillar to knock the monkey out –obviously not Lucian, I would have murdered the man-and dropping gracefully to the ground. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, slumping onto the ground as I hit the floor harder than intended because of the lack in attention to the landing.

"Sebastian, my dear, this is not me admitting to losing our game, but I _love _you demons!" I accepted the blubbering Lucian gratefully and pulled him into my lap. Sebastian bowed neatly and smiled coyly, even holding the monkey.

"What is not to love?" he said smoothly, kneeling down ever so politely to hold out a hand to help me up. I took it with my free hand and pulled myself up with his rock like structure, dipping my head in thanks.

"Well, it seems like fate really wants me gone from this world." I laughed wryly as panic subsided around us and slowly the people started to stream out of the building with the now subdued monkey. "It just won't let me get away from you."

"To begin with, I had not wished to part with your company. I am delighted to see you again, and would very much appreciate it if you would not stray too far from my side in the near future," he took his hand away from mine to hold the gleaming black strands of hair that had come loose in my dash for Lucian, bending gracefully to kiss it. I caught the glint of sharp teeth from the smirk as he retracted his hand and stepped back politely. I contemplated for a moment, looking down at the Lucian who was still sniffling a little. I looked up and smiled back brightly, tucking the loose strands behind my ear.

"You know, Sebastian? Staying near you may be one of the best decisions I ever make."

* * *

><p>AN: This happens a lot, doesn't it :P? But that's what keeps the ball rolling, so boom! The team is temporarily back together :D Drop (kick) a review if it tickles your fancy *giggle*, and as always, thanks to the reviewers, alerters and fav's! I will update as soon as I can :D<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

AN: Ah, hello there! It's been a bit of a while, hope I haven't kept you waiting too long! I was a bit surprised at how quick this chapter had to come, it makes me feel a little sad ): Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's bright." I shielded my eyes with one hand, another holding on to Lucian's. "Are you alright now, Luce?"<p>

"Uh huh. But don't tell Dora I cried, alright?" he whispered and pleaded, tugging my hand.

"Haha, alright. Juliet, will you take them back to the hotel? They need to rest, and I have some…things to take care of before I head back." I handed Lucian back to Juliet, who held Eudora's hand. I kissed them both on the forehead and Juliet nodded, bidding me goodbye. The monkey incident must have freaked her out a little, because her eyes were a little hazy and her voice a little jaded. It never occurred to me that it might be something else. I watched them walk away, raising an eyebrow when Dora and Lucian suddenly paused, and then dashed back to where I was standing. They launched themselves into my dress, giving me a huge hug.

"Well hey, what's this for guys?" I knelt down laughing.

"Thanks for coming to save us, sis!" they smiled through their reddish eyes and sniffling noses. I was surprised for a moment, and then hugged the both of them.

"That's what I'm here for. It's because I love you both. Now go on, Juliet's waiting!" I ruffled their heads and they giggled.

"Love you too, sis!" Lucian called, grabbing Dora's hand and dashing off for Juliet.

"A-ah! No, I love you heeeaaps more, sis!" Dora tried to call over her shoulder as Luce dragged her along. I giggled and waved again, watching them retreat. I felt a warning pang in my chest, and lightly touched my scar. It felt like something bad was brewing, but perhaps I was getting oversensitive.

"What a touchingly close family," Sebastian said monotonously, looking up at the sky.

"Family is nice to have. Not that you would know." I poked my tongue out cheekily.

"No, I would not. Family is burdensome, and I presume that they do nothing but cause unnecessary trouble." Sebastian commented, snatching a white feather floating out of the air and narrowing his eyes at the structure of the tall tower. "This is…"

"Bad news, I assume. Well, I think you should go save your young master. Never fear, I'll be waiting for you tonight." I smiled cheekily, waggling my fingers.

"…Then please excuse me," he said, just a tad smugly before exiting quickly.

* * *

><p>After the brief meeting with Sebastian, I met with my father briefly, but I wanted to continue wandering around the nice city before returning to the hotel. He was tired though, and he left before me to rest at the hotel. I wonder now if that would've made any difference to what happened, if I had only returned to the hotel with him. I wish I had heeded the symptoms shown by Juliet, and I wish I had followed Sebastian up the Eiffel Tower, because I might have met Angela, and learnt that she planned to execute her purifying plan. I wished that I had known she found out about me, and that she had already planned my end, and the end of those around me soon after we met. Maybe if I had known all that, I would not have returned to a hotel room splattered with blood, and I would have known to kill Juliet before it was too late. But wishes were worthless, like they always had been.<p>

* * *

><p>The smell was overpowering. I suppose it was fair enough, considering there was blood from three different people here.<p>

_Interesting… so much blood, but the bodies aren't disfigured much. _

Eudora, Lucian, my father, they looked very gentle, very much as if they were asleep on the bed. Look, Lucian was even holding Dora's hand.

"It's okay, I'm here, you little monsters." I swept stray hair out of their faces. They were cool, the majority of their body heat already gone. Their death looked painless at least.

"Why didn't you tell me, Juliet? Did you really hate us that much?" I walked up to the bed, sitting on the pillow beside where Dora lay. Juliet was calmly blood splattered, holding the lamp to light up the dead, illuminating their soft faces with a smile.

"No, I never hated anyone! I loved you all like the family I didn't have!" Juliet said passionately, waving the lamp, making the flame flicker.

"You killed them all because you loved them?" I laughed hollowly.

"No! I did it because it's better this way! The angel told me so, he said that this world had to be clean, and for that to happen…!" Juliet sighed and leaned her head back, letting the lamp drop out of her hand gently. It smashed on the floor beside her, she had probably spread a trail of oil around the room because it lit up instantly, flames shooting up from the ground and the heat instantly surrounding my body. "And now, everything will be purged clean, none of our filth can tarnish this world anymore."

"Juliet, is that even you? Can you hear yourself? I don't care if you try to kill me, I don't even care if you _kill_ me. I don't care if you insult me or call me filthy, I am. But you, Juliet, you killed Eudora. You killed Luce. You killed my father. Juliet, you-!" I grabbed my chest, taking a deep breath. The fire was getting closer, beginning to lick the edges of my clothes and skin. "Well done, Juliet. You have once again proved to me that humans are so weak and so fragile, so prone to death, delusion and manipulation. Again and again, everything is taken from me. It seems I am the common denominator here, and oh, I wish I wasn't, that I could just die and stay dead, stay peacefully unconscious, but I _just can't _die, you see." I laughed hysterically, kissing Dora and Luce on the forehead. "I love you two. I promise I'll come visit you soon. Don't fight, okay?"

_Oh now, my hair came loose…It's hot, am I burning?_

I smiled at Juliet, who had closed her eyes, leaning at the edge of the bed as if she were praying.

"We can finally be clean…" she whispered softly, smiling to herself. The scar on my chest hurt, my heart was beating erratically, because this had happened before, why had these things happened so much, what did they do to deserve me as a sister? Why was fate so cruel, that they had to curse Dora and Lucian this way? Even my father, that person who tried to redeem himself, even if a little late.

_Why are people always dying because of me?! _

"Juliet, I am not going to give you the pleasure of being able to die and 'cleanse' the world, because I am a flawed person. I hate your angel. I wish to kill your angel. And you, my dear Juliet, I detest you for giving in." I hugged Juliet from behind, gently pulling my arm around her neck to rest my cheek against the top of her head. I pulled out my knife, my vision a little blurred by red, and everything around me hot and burning. Was it this hot in hell? I felt Juliet's calm heartbeat-_Dora's heartbeat was like a bird's, Luce's was always excited, like drums_- and felt it stop as I stabbed through it, warm blood, boiling blood spurted through my fingers, and I smiled. I barely heard her gasp over the sound of the crackling fire. I wiped my face, even though I was just about drenched in blood, but the tears made it hard to see.

_Blood, tears, and fire. Mrs.-or Mr. Angel, is this what you call a cleansed, pure world?_

* * *

><p>The night was cool, nice on my hot skin, especially near the sea. The salt in the breeze stung a little on the burns on my arms, my legs and along my neck. I think my face was also a little burned too, whether it was severe or not…well, it didn't matter. I gently touched my neck because it was aching, and then I realized it was because it had been burned.<p>

"Hm? My hair…" I ran a hand through my hair and realized it had been burned unevenly, some strands still long, some short to the point where it was higher than my ear. "Haha, I'm a mess." Dora loved to play with my hair. I loved to play with hers. I put a hand to my cheek, wiping it and looking at the back of my hand.

_Still crying? Hah...this is more than usual…_

"Meow~" I suddenly heard and turned my head to see a black cat lurking beside me. It had startling red eyes and I chuckled, reaching my burned hand out to pet it lightly on the head.

"Hello, my little beauty." I cooed, picking it up. "How was your day?"

"Meow…" it replied, as if saying 'so-so'.

"Mine wasn't so good, I'm afraid. Kitty, my family died because of me today. I want to apologise so much to them, because I loved them so much and if I wasn't here-" I was cut off by the cat as it leaned its soft paws onto my collarbones and licked me on the neck, where the burns hurt most. It leaned further up and kissed me for a moment, mewling and hopping off my lap, striding off into the alleyway.

It briefly glanced back, the eyes piercing the darkness. It turned towards a ship on the port and meowed, turning away to run and jump onto the boxes of the alley. I laughed, touching my lips and waving at its shadow. "Naughty kitty, you can't take advantage like that." I got up, looking towards the ship. Everything else I owned was back in London, and I had nothing left here. Nothing. I blinked again and wiped my cheeks. I wasn't crying anymore.

* * *

><p>AN: I have been planning for this to happen for a while, and the moment felt right. Though I really liked writing about the cat, it was really fun :) Mostly because I think the anime inferred that the cat was Sebastian , but regardless, it was still fun to write. Thanks to all the reviewers, alerts, favs, you guys are all really awesome. If you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to drop a review because they always mean a lot to me :D See you guys soon!<p> 


	33. The Christmas Knight Special!

Disclaimer: Do not own anything but good ol' Phia!

AN: SO it's Christmas! I present to you my gift to you all, the Christmas Special of 'Secrets of the Knighttime'! It is a special, so things will be different, keep that in mind! Hope you got a lot of presents, and I hope you have a fantastic day!

* * *

><p>"Just a tiny bit more…" I stretched on my tippy toes, trying to put the star on the top of the tree. The tinsel around the tree began to scratch my nose and I felt a sneeze coming on. "Oh dear." I tried to suppress the sneeze, but it inevitably came and just before the sneeze blasted me over into the tree, I felt a handkerchief cover my mouth and someone grab the star out of my hand. I sneezed into the handkerchief and Sebastian placed the star at the top with ease.<p>

"Asking for help is alright as well, Ms. Knight." Sebastian smirked, adjusting the decorations.

"Phia, Sebastian. You know perfectly well my pride doesn't allow that." I purred at him, folding and putting away the handkerchief. "Though your tree is far too tall."

"It is befitting for a Christmas ball held by the Phantomhives," Sebastian answered smoothly.

"Well, it's not like that many people are coming…" I pouted, placing my hands on my hips.

"Regardless of the audience, the ball will be of the highest grandeur."

"Yes, yes, take your fanciness and go invest in taking care of your staff, please." I couldn't help but smile, gesturing over to the smoke coming out of the kitchen, the spilled water across the floor and sounds of crashing outside. Sebastian sighed, glancing at the door as it rang.

"If you would, Ms. Knight." he looked towards the door and strode off towards the kitchen. I laughed and skipped to the door, opening it delightedly.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor!" I called as I looked outside, smiling as I saw it was Paula and Lady Elizabeth. "Good evening! Please come in, the ball is about to begin!"

"We brought decorations! I'm so excited!" Elizabeth clapped her hands and Paula held up these pink and frilly decorations.

"…Lovely!" I smiled after a pause, closing the door. "Hm?" I murmured when the door jammed, and I peered outside again. Three angelic smiles and two resigned ones greeted me.

"Mother! Father!" I smiled in greeting. "What a pleasant surprise, I did not know you were invited!"

"After some business, we were surprised to be invited as well. Well, it's good to see you," my mother said gently.

"Likewise, mother."

"Sis!" Eudora and Lucian cried, running forward and diving into my skirt.

"Dora! Luce! Are you dressed up as angels?" I smiled, petting their wings and admiring the halos.

"Uh huh!"

"You did a great job, Juliet." I pulled her into a hug.

"O-Oh no, I just-" she waved her hands, all flustered.

"Just come in and enjoy the party!" I laughed, tugging her in. "Dinner will start soon!"

"Are we invited as well?" A questioning voice stood at the door and I bowed.

"Of course, Master Lau! Good evening, Ran-Mao!" I greeted, letting them inside. The little earl did a double take, frowning at them.

"Since when did I invite you, Lau?" the little earl crossed his arms.

"And I! Hehehe…" creepy laughter filled the doorway, and now _I_ crossed my arms at the long silver haired Undertaker.

"Would you like me to escort them out, young master?" Sebastian asked slyly.

"This one especially, please!" I tugged the ends of Undertaker's hat, to which he giggled and waved.

"Ah, it's the festive season, Earl! One such as you wouldn't leave these lovely people in the cold on Christmas?" My mother called smoothly, and I sighed. Clearly she had been a little free with the drinks. Also, I think she had taken a good look at the Undertaker's face, and in her fuzzy state, fallen for his creepy albeit handsome looks.

"Dear…" my father began tiresomely. A brief, pained shadow flashed across the little earl's face as he looked at Lau and the Undertaker, but then he sighed and put on a smile for her.

"The more people, the merrier, right Ciel?" Elizabeth smiled, in the midst showing Dora a doll enthusiastically.

"Of course."

"I'm extremely sorry, young master!" I apologised, bowing for the mess my family caused. My parents were usually better than this, I expect the craziness from my siblings.

_Hah…oh well, it's the festive season!_

* * *

><p>Laughter and chatter slowly filled the mansion, and as darker night fell, the lights and decorations slowly became illuminated and even more bright and beautiful in the house. Pink was also tinged in the corner of my eyes, Paula having placed up the pink bows and ribbons at Lady Elizabeth's instruction. Juliet shyly made conversation with Bard, and I chatted animatedly with Mey-Rin and Finny. They were excited, and it kind of made me a little jittery too, it was such a happy and animated atmosphere. The little earl stood around awkwardly, trying to avoid my little siblings from tugging his clothes and pestering him with questions. He entertained the guests, namely Elizabeth and my parents, and dinner was finally served, and eaten with much gusto.<p>

"Paula, your bells?" I said happily as I handed Sebastian the violin. She whipped the bells out enthusiastically and shook them, letting the jingling echoing in the hall. Juliet was seated at the piano nervously and I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Christmas wouldn't be the same without dancing!" With a gesture by the Undertaker, or I suppose we should call him the 'Conductor' now, the music filled the halls and I smiled.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the treetops glisten,

and children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow," I smiled, singing brightly and watching the pairs dancing in the room. My parents, Dora and Finny, Lucian and Mey-Rin, Elizabeth and the little earl…

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white," and with a stray glance outside, I chuckled at the right on cue snow, the flakes slowly drifting down from the sky.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white!" At the end of the song, I pushed Juliet off her seat, gesturing towards the dance floor.

"Eh? Oh, no, I couldn't…" she shook her head but I poked my tongue out, tilting my head towards Bard, who grinned and held a hand out. She flushed a full red, almost tipping over and I pushed her off.

"Undertaker, if you please!" I called to him and he nodded gleefully, waving his hand.

"It came upon the midnight clear,

That glorious song of old,

From angels bending near the earth,

To touch their harps of gold:

'Peace on the earth, goodwill to men

From heavens all gracious King!'

The world in solemn stillness lay

To hear the angels sing.

Still through the cloven skies they come,

With peaceful wings unfurled;

And still their heavenly music floats

O'er all the weary world:

Above its sad and lowly plains

They bend on hovering wing,

And ever o'er its Babel sounds

The blessed angels sing."

* * *

><p>Slowly, the members of the orchestra were taken over and I ended up on the dance floor, laughing gleefully as I strung an unwilling little earl into a waltz, spinning him into Lady Elizabeth.<p>

"Ah, Ran-Mao!" I greeted happily, and she nodded as she just followed my lead. Finny, my father, Lucian, Dora, I danced with them all, Undertaker-

"Ah, sorry for stepping on your foot again." I apologised insincerely, smiling brightly.

"It's alright, it's the festive season!" he giggled, his black robes a severe contrast with the bright colours in the room, but he was surprisingly graceful. He smelt exactly the same as he did all those years ago, and nostalgia tugged at my heart.

"This…this is cute." I raised a hand to hold the silver braid lightly, smiling fondly. I caught myself quickly and dropped it in distaste. "It'd look better cut off." I hmphed, looking for my next dance partner.

"Heehee…do you want to know why I braid it?" he chuckled.

"No thank you." I answered immediately, but my chest ached a little.

"Hehe…someone important to me once told me to," the Undertaker said with a smile, and I caught a glint of his yellow eyes staring before he bowed, holding my hand out. "Such a shame, but I cannot occupy you for the entire night…heehee…"

"Under-" I said but Sebastian took my hand, smiling coyly as he took the lead. "Sebassy! I've been waiting!"

"As have I, Ms. Knight." he murmured, smoothly leading me around the floor, but his voice felt louder than the music.

"Phia, Sebassy."

His arm was reliable, and his dancing smooth, making the dance feel more like flying than normal walking. I suppose this grace was to be expected from someone like him, and I was glad I was able to keep up.

* * *

><p>The night passed in a whirl of dancing and laughter, and once everyone had left and everything had been packed up, I was able to lounge in the garden and enjoy the moon.<p>

"Merry Christmas, Sebastian!" I grinned at the standing butler, who bowed.

"The same to you, Ms. Knight."

"Do you know the one thing we missed tonight?" I giggled like a child.

"Gifts?" he asked.

"No, mistletoe!" I laughed, lying back onto the soft grass.

"I think it is funny you should say that," Sebastian said after a short pause. There was a quick wind by my hair and I blinked in surprise as his face appeared right above mine, except upside down as he was kneeling behind me. I reached my hand up and cradled his face, moving the black hair out of the way.

"But you don't have any mistletoe!" I laughed. I stopped when I saw his head tilt to reveal mistletoe in his hand above our heads.

"Will that suffice for your love of tradition?" he smirked.

"…Well, I guess for our game we can temporarily call a draw." I smiled and placed my other hand on his cheek, pulling him closer to plant a gentle kiss on his unnaturally cool lips. Tingles ran down my spine and my hands, warmth spreading throughout my body even with his cool presence.

"Merry Christmas, Phia." he whispered purposely in my ear as he leaned to the side.

_Sometimes, he is just irresistible._

* * *

><p>AN: Merry Christmas to everyone! *Cookies and milk passed out* Thanks for reading, like always!<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I have yet to own Kuroshitsuji.

AN: Hello! Good evening on my end, actually, how are you? Super ultra awesomely happy? I hope so! Sorry for the slow update, it has been quite a while! Even since the Christmas Special XD So, here's the new chapter, I certainly hope you will enjoy!

* * *

><p>"The wind is pretty strong today," a sailor said idly.<p>

"Yeah, and troublingly warm. Looks like a storm tonight…" another sailor replied.

"I hope we reach London soon."

Ciel shifted uncomfortably in his hiding spot between the crates, sighing in relief when they passed. How much longer could he hold out on this stupid ship by himself? He heard footsteps and slunk back into the crack further, hoping they would pass quickly. His heart sunk when the steps paused beside the crates.

"_I thought_ I saw a kitty hiding here!" a bright voice chirped as a short black haired young woman slammed her hands into the crates to block the exit, sticking her head in to stare at him. Ciel blinked and immediately jerked back in surprise, eyeing the red, raw looking wounds that ran up her neck, some on her hands and her uneven hair. Her clothes were torn, or more, burnt and patchy in areas, parts of the sleeves gone. She kept smiling as she stared at him and clapped her hands together. "Oh, that's right! I probably don't look very recognizable…it's me, young master! Zylphia, at your service!" she grinned and saluted.

"What?! How…what happened to you?" Ciel asked slack jawed.

"Hmm…well, fire, betrayal, murder…as life tends to throw at you." She shrugged nonchalantly, waving her hands. "I'm free to do anything now, so I suppose I can help you now!" she laughed happily, but her hand tightened on her chest.

"You…"

"Hehehe…we found you, Earl…" the Undertaker peered around from beside her and she frowned crossing her arms huffily.

"U-Undertaker!" Ciel cried in surprise.

"I accidentally picked up some trash on the way," she grumbled.

* * *

><p>As we settled down, munching on the Undertaker's biscuits, I neatened out the stray strands of hair littering my neck messily with my dagger and settled with a tilted hairstyle look. Before I could stop him, the Undertaker grabbed Nil and used it to cut off a few stray strands at the back. I whirled around and snatched it back angrily, hoping sincerely that he didn't see the inscription on the blade, because I didn't want him to know who I was-<p>

_But why not?_

"There you go, it looks better now," the Undertaker giggled and I sighed, tucking Nil away and scooting away from the silver haired freak. "Well, I was pinned down by that fault finder Will, or whatever his name is. He said they were short handed in the London area, so I was roped into dealing with the delayed Cinematic Records."

"The London area?" the little earl paused in his eating to ask.

"Yes, it appears that a large number of souls must be collected in London tonight."

"Look at that! What is it?" loud cries echoed in from the outside.

"Oh. It seems to have started already."

Running up to the deck, I whistled as I peered out at the approaching city. It set the horizon alight with the bright, burning flames that ran through the city, and the orange glow made it seem like the sun was rising. The Undertaker did the same, observing the chaotic city. "Oh, this is quite a show. It is about time for me to go."

_Good riddance._

"Wait!" the little earl tore his eyes away from the scene, running after him. "Why did you come here?"

"Because some manner of fateful bond exists between us, Earl. For the time being, I think I should tell you one thing: very soon now, Earl…you will die." The Undertaker grinned, turning around to stare the little earl from under his hair and hat.

_Well, how about that? A lovely death sentence to top today off. _

"What…do you mean?" the little earl asked slowly, shocked by the sudden message. A loud anguished wail distracted the little earl for a moment, but I stared at the Undertaker, unable to look away as he left.

"Don't take his words to heart. Well, do, but…everyone dies in the end. It's just a matter of when. As long as I'm here, you'll still stay breathing. Hopefully." I reassured the solemn little earl.

"It looks like in the end…I will burn with this city…" he muttered, staring back out to the city. The boat rocked as it changed course, and the little earl ran to the sailor at the edge of the railing.

"What are you doing?"

"We can't land in London when it's like this." He shrugged uncaringly.

"Fine…then get me a boat!" the little earl ordered, pointing at a ship further away heading towards the harbour.

"Why would we do all that for a little kid?" the sailor snickered. "It would be different if you had money…" I patted my pockets, shrugging as I came up empty.

_What shall I need to resort to…?_

"Be serious! I have to return to London, no matter-" the little earl froze. He dropped into silence, and I sighed, reaching for my dagger. It seemed like we would have to resort to threatening. I blinked when the little earl started to laugh manically, because that seemed much more like something I would do.

"Take this." The little earl handed his blue family ring to the sailor.

"Young master, that seems a little excessive." I frowned, tightening my hand around the grip of the dagger.

"Leave it. I know what I'm doing," the little earl replied briskly. I sighed again and shrugged, letting my hand loosen and settle back at my side.

"W-wow! The way it glitters…" the sailor cried, leaning closer to it.

"A blue diamond. Someone like you will hardly ever lay eyes on one," the little earl said straightforwardly.

"Why does a kid like you have something like this?" he gasped.

"It doesn't matter. Prepare a boat!" the little earl ordered.

* * *

><p>We disembarked the boat, I was a little unsure as to what I was hoping to accomplish, but it seemed more than enough to just follow the little earl now.<p>

"Hey, there they are…" gruff voices came out of the darkness as a group of men approached.

"Are you a Frenchman?" they asked, one of them grabbing the little earl's arm.

"Let go! What are you doing?" he cried. I grabbed the man's hand with my own burning one, rapidly hitting him on the wrist to make him let go.

"Sorry, you heard my master." I smiled brightly, handing him his immobilized hand back to him.

"This fire is the work of the French!"

"They want to start a war with England!" they all cried furiously.

"Oh dear…it seems Master Lau was right…" I murmured.

"Wait, that's a little-" the little earl began to protest, but was interrupted by another shout.

"There he is!" the crowd dispersed from in front of us and ran to another man, where they proceeded to violently throw him to the ground and beat him. The woman beside him wailed, in a mixture of fear and pain at the act, making me tsk.

"What on earth is going on?" the little earl muttered, bewildered by the chaotic state.

"Something very horrible, it seems." I replied lightly, shaking my head. But there was no time to waste, and the little earl ran on to the streets, skidding to a stop when he saw the burning streets, the wailing children, the fighting men and dead bodies. Smoke choked the air and the pavement was dyed orange with fire, glistening on the slick stones moist with blood and tears. It filled my lungs, the smell of burning and destruction, and I idly touched my hair.

_I thought I was out of trouble…but…out of the frying pan, into the fire…_

The little earl stumbled on, almost shoved over by fleeing townspeople. I steadied him, covering my mouth with an almost non-existent sleeve, trying to clear the air in front of me with the other hand.

"I'm not sure it's safe here, young master. In fact, I'm quite certain it's not." I commented, pulling him out from a loose pile of falling rock debris from the building. Flying embers filled the air, and had it not been accompanied by screams, would've been quite a beautiful scene, the glowing airborne glitter filling the night sky. I smiled at the view absentmindedly, ignoring what were most likely dead bodies I was stepping on. A sudden sound of crumbling caught my attention, and I was almost hit by the crashing collapsing building corner. A figure tackled me to the side just in time, sprawling in a heap on top of me.

"What are you doing?" a familiar, red pink haired figure shouted.

"Mey-Rin! Thank you!" I shouted happily, hugging her tight.

"Eh?" she said, clearly confused and flustered. She adjusted her glasses and looked at the little earl closely. "Y-young master? Then…you're Phia?!"

"Good evening!" I nodded happily.

"Why are you here?" the little earl asked.

"I am awfully sorry, even though it is my job to protect the mansion…but…but…how should I…" Mey-Rin stammered, bowing in apology.

"Pull yourself together! I wasn't reproaching you. Tell me what happened." He gestured calmly. Mey-Rin's eyes filled with tears and her voice became wavy. "It's Plu-Plu…"

"Pluto?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, I knew that dog would be trouble…" I sighed, running after the little earl and Mey-Rin to the pillar where Pluto so angrily stood on, breathing flames on the city. I spotted Finny and Bard in the distance, running faster after the little earl.<p>

"Young master! Phia!" Finny said, surprise in his voice.

"Mey-Rin! Why did you bring the young master here?"

"He wanted to come, no matter what!" she explained.

"What are you doing?" the little earl asked slowly.

"Well, we want Plu-Plu to go back to normal…I'm very sorry!" Finny answered, bowing apologetically.

"But we're out of tranquilizer darts…" Bard added solemnly.

"What are you talking about?" the little earl's voice now had a sharper edge to it. "You should still have live ammunition!"

"Are you telling us to shoot Plu-Plu, young master?" Mey-Rin gasped.

"Look at his eyes, he has already lost himself. What you see there is not the Pluto you know, but a mere beast."

"A beast…"

"What a wretched thing it is to live deprived of one's pride and having lost sight of one's goal. You should know that best of all! This is an order: Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny, Phia…kill the demon dog with your own hands!"

Finny and Mey-Rin's eyes watered, while Bard stood there stonily. I merely dusted my hands off and grabbed my dagger.

"Yes, sir!" they nodded.

"Then, as a temporary Sebastian substitute," I kneeled in front of the little earl and grinned. "Yes, my lord."

_Though I do believe I've wanted to do this for a while, I might miss that silver haired beast. Just a little._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Phantomhive residence, in which I serve, is burning for the second time. I can do little but record the tragedy that has befallen this mansion. That is my duty. <strong>_

_**However, my duty is also coming to an end.**_

* * *

><p>AN: I actually really loved Phia acting as a temporary Sebastian, it was super fun to write! Even though it was just a sentence...Anyway, the ending bit is actually what our ol' butler Tanaka writes in his diaryjournal thing at the start of this episode, but I thought it was more fitting to write it at the end of this chapter!

Hahah, the 'I knew that dog would be trouble' reminded me of Taylor Swift's song 'I knew you were trouble', man...I can totally imagine Phia singing that XD

**As a side note, **people who read my other stories will know, but I'm wondering about a **facebook account thingie** for my fanfic stories, so I can easily post updates, statuses, pics and stuff like that on the stories, it would be easier than dropping links everywhere and stuff, and it'd be easier to talk with you guys! I don't know if its worth it though, will you guys actually be bothered visiting it? It's quite arrogant of me to assume I'm a good enough writer to put one up, because I'm really not, but I would be glad to if you guys wanted. Anyway, there's a poll up on my profile, so please help me decide by voting on it!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks to all the reviewers, alerts, favs, you always brighten up my day! If you liked it or wanna give some advice, don't hesitate to drop a review or pm! :D


	35. Happy Meowlentine's Day!

Disclaimer: Heehee, I do not own Kuroshitsuji! ...What on earth was the 'heehee' for?

AN: Hello! Sorry, this is just another little omake I hope you enjoy! It's written for Valentine's Day, and for a recent picture of Sebastian and Phia I received! It's actually such a nice picture, it makes me want to cry ;_; Anyway, I've put up a facebook account now, so if you want to check it out, the link is on my profile page! I'm going to post up...two, I think, pictures of Zylphia on facebook today, so if you're curious, just check there :D

I hope you enjoy this sappy chapter XD

* * *

><p>"It's a lovely day!" I laughed, running along the long lanes full of blooming roses. "Aren't we lucky, Sebassy?"<p>

"'Lucky' is not the word I would use, as we are here for a reason," Sebastian commented a little sharply, gesturing to the roses. My run slowed and I skidded to a stop, sending dust flying up. It was true that we were visiting the garden because we were investigating the possibilities of opening up a new branch of the Funtom Company, a string of floral shops, but I didn't think that was really the main point of this trip.

"Really, the only reason we're here is because the little earl wants us to collect flowers for Lady Elizabeth, he just told us in a roundabout way." I shrugged, peering closely at the thorns on a few individual roses.

"Regardless, that is what was asked of us." Sebastian brushed my comment aside and I crossed my arms huffily.

"Fine, you go investigate some boring sales statistics and quality of these while I go pick out a beautiful bouquet!" I poked my tongue out at him, whirling around and stomping back down the lane. I slowed as I got a good distance away from him, sighing in disappointment. Today was Valentine's Day, precisely the reason I was trying to collect roses for the little earl, and precisely the reason I was disappointed. I had been hoping to move along our 'game' with the coming of this amorous day, but it appeared that the little earl always came first. Not that I was surprised, but it seemed Sebassy had completely forgotten what today was.

_I could get him some flowers, now wouldn't that just look odd?_

I giggled, liking the idea of me proclaiming romantic lines to the cool headed demon while people watched on, extremely confused. It was a beautiful day, a cool breeze sending rose petals swirling around in the air, along with the luscious fragrance of flowers. A sudden gust of wind made my hair fly into my face, and after a long time of pushing it out of the way and stumbling rather ungracefully around, I was greeted with the beautiful sight of the sun high up in the sky shining over the red rose garden. Some petals still held dew from the morning, and it reflected so brightly that I shielded my eyes a little.

A soft mewl interrupted my thoughts and I jumped immediately, ducking down to look underneath the flowers. Three little kittens stared back at me, running around each other and tentatively padding out. One was brown, another silvery coloured and the last one was a light black colour, their fur looking soft and very suited for petting.

"Hello there! You're all very adorable!" I cried dotingly, holding out my hands. They ignored it promptly, and I made a disappointed noise, soon turning back into happiness when they latched onto my clothes and quickly climbed up, finding various crevices in my clothes to nestle and meow in content. One settled in an inner coat pocket, one managed to find a pocket around the back, and one finally hid around the back of my neck, hanging around my shoulders. I giggled, petting the ones I could see and being ticked by the ones I couldn't. "Aren't you all just affectionate?"

Now that my mood had improved immensely, I hummed a sweet tune I remembered from somewhere distant, possibly a life long past that held much romance and music. I walked past numerous couples who were laughing, smiling, hugging in the lanes, making what I assumed was the usual sentimental Valentine's Day conversation. I removed my gloves, tucking them away into my pockets because even though I knew I would be pricked by the thorns, it felt wrong to do anything but touch the rose with bare skin. It was so pure, you just had to touch it with your own hands. Looking around for the perfect flowers, I slowly gathered up a few that didn't seem too overwhelmingly enthusiastic but still romantic. I winced as a few thorns dug into my hands, tsking at myself when blood dripped down the green stems.

"You just had to touch them with your bare hands, and now you've ruined one of them. I hope you're proud of yourself, Zylphia Knight," I scolded myself, drawing a few odd looks from passing couples. Removing the hand that was bleeding from the stem, I accidentally dripped blood onto the petals, mesmerised for a moment as it appeared the petals absorbed the red colour, appearing more vibrant.

"To be completely truthful, I expected something like this to happen." Sebastian approached as quietly as he always did, and took the handful of roses from me with his gloved ones, replacing it with an already neatly wrapped up in pink bouquet of roses. I took it with the hand that wasn't bleeding, trying not to appear irked.

"Well, aren't you just a regular prophet?" I sniffed the flowers, smiling a little. It was hard to maintain a sour expression when smelling something so sweet.

"To be completely honest again, I would rather this bouquet," Sebastian purred, looking at me from under his eyelashes coyly, a brief flash of ruby red blending with the flowers he held.

"Only because of this," I mumbled, indicating the wound I was licking on my hand. "If you weren't a demon, I would be quite disturbed by your obsession with blood. But then again, it does have this somewhat dangerous allure…much like yourself, in fact." I smiled back, noticing that that wound had stopped bleeding. Sebastian made a gesture that could only mean 'but of course'. He rather ungracefully scattered the 'un blood' covered back into the bushes, holding the single one to his nose and smirking. It was a very suspicious smirk. I caught a flash of sharp teeth for a second, and just before they closed down around the soft petal, a sudden meow made Sebastian's eyes flash. The kittens crawled around my arms and I had to juggle the bouquet to let them run around my torso.

"Kittens…" he whispered, and I smiled, holding one out to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I chuckled, watching him tentatively drop the rose and take the kitten gingerly.

* * *

><p>We sat on the bench provided in the lane, Sebastian shamelessly playing with the kitten's paws while I rested the bouquet against the back. The other two fumbled around in my lap, playing tag and play fighting.<p>

"What a rather unconventional present, I'll admit I didn't really prepare this one very well, but…" I looked at Sebastian's adoring eyes, shrugging. "At least I gave you a present, right?"

_Clearly the best thing I could've given him._

"That tone implies I did not prepare a gift, does it not?" Sebastian paused momentarily, reluctantly handing me the kitten. I held a hand to my lips in mock shock, gasping melodramatically.

"Sebastian, giving _me_ the kitten in order to hand me a present? You are just too good!" I fawned with a big, exaggerated hand flutter to the face.

"If you would," Sebastian said smugly, motioning for me to turn around. I did so, confusion settling in my head. I jumped a little when his hands came around my head and wrapped something around my throat. I would've thought he was attempting to strangle me, but he was smarted than that. A soft velvety ribbon rested around my neck, a cool metal touching my collarbone that jingled with a clear ring as I moved. It was something like a collar, a bell attached to a ribbon around the neck.

"I do believe that we are the two oddest people on Valentine's Day in the history of it! I love this more than I'd like to admit," I laughed, touching the bell in amazement. "Something to warn you when I approach!"

"I am extremely glad." Sebastian bowed slightly, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Though I believe that this is also for self gratification, isn't it?" I accused light heartedly, batting my hand like a paw in confirmation. His smile curved upwards and I sighed, fiddling with the bell.

"But if you insist for another gift…" Sebastian sighed tiresomely, pulling a violin up from beside him.

"Where on earth did you get that from?" I demanded instantly, peeking around him, loving the jingle that accompanied my head movement.

"I am just one hell of a butler," he said in reply, and I resisted the urge to shake my head.

"Yes, yes. Just play, please." I smiled hopefully at him, and an almost sharp toothed smile was given in return.

"I do believe I have the upper hand now, correct?" he smirked, and I tilted my head in thought.

"I think my kittens were quite a good gift as well. But I'll only give you one kiss!" I picked up a kitten and dabbed its face onto Sebastian's cheek, laughing at his shocked reaction. "I definitely win this round."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm heading into a big year of high school (basically, the most important one =='') and might not be able to regularly update (ha...ha...ha...forsaking maths homework to write this...) so I'm very sorry in advance! I'll try keep you updated on facebook :D<p>

Thank you for all the reviews, favs, alerts as usual, I'm just very happy you guys like the story!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

AN: Yoooooooooooooooo! Hey! I hope you're doing well! You have permission to beat the shit out of me :D ! I am so sorry for the late update, it is just...eurghhhhhhhhhh *stabs self in face repititively* I just finished a week of SACs (basically things that contribute to your final score at the end of the year) and I had one every day, dear mother of god! I think I failed maths, but HEY. WHEN AM I GOING TO NEED CALCULUS IN MY EVERYDAY LIFE ANYWAY *mumble* gradient shit *mumble*

Thank you for being so patient! As a summary of what just happened (since even I forgot =='') Phia temporarily took Sebastian's place, and the other members are being asked to kill our favourite pet hellhound ):

Phia meets Sebastian and the little earl at the bridge after they reunite at the palace...how she knows?

**Phia: ***Taps chest* I have my own personal treasure detector.

**Chippy: **Ooooof course you do. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>I peered into the distance as a boat came through the mist, smiling as I realized it was Sebastian and the little earl. I shook my short hair dry of the water, clothes heavy with it because unlike them, I had to swim through the murky, bone chilling water, and not just because it was cold. This place…this bridge, the 'Sacred Bridge' was filled with tormented souls, and as their hollowed, anguished cries filled the air, mine cried back.<br>_Poor dears…_  
>"Hush now…" I whispered, raising a finger to my lips. "This is bigger than you and I." I squeezed out water from my hair and dress, greeting the approaching boat. The little earl no longer even seemed surprised by my appearance, focusing far more on the bridge than me.<p>

"I suppose it is no surprise you are here as well, Miss. Phia. However, I will have to request that both of you wait here," Sebastian said calmly, placing the rope from the boat down.

"I'm going too!" I chirped in unison with the little earl. "You can't expect me to wait here, while you get all the fun!" Sebastian glanced from the bridge, his tone becoming slightly more sinister.

"Let me make this clear. You will hold me back."

"I see. Would it really be beyond you to defeat this foe with me tying you down?" The little earl mocked darkly.

"I see your point. You may be seated in the lodge, if you wish." Sebastian turned humble instantly, bowing to the little earl. "You, however…"He set a stern look towards me and I covered my ears.

"Can't hear you! I guess I'll just sit with the little earl!" I shook my head immaturely. All I saw was his exasperated sigh, and him offering his arm to the injured little earl. As I brought my hands down, I barely heard him whisper, "At your own risk," with a tiny smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"They are ablaze…both the Queen's dream world and the human world. At last, the grand and brilliant day of our father is at hand. Blood, flame, and smoke are the heralds of its coming! Don't you agree, demon?" Ash's voice wavered with emotion as tears ran gently down his pale face alit with the orange glow from the city.<p>

"…You're quite mentally unstable, aren't you? You should be worried, hearing that from me." I held my hands out for balance on the curved metal poles that formed the skeleton of the bridge. Of course, both Sebastian and Ash stood perfectly still, but I didn't want to crash to my death. Yet.

"Why did you kill the Queen?" the little earl asked.

"Because she was fish-eyed."

"Fish-eyed?"

"Her gaze, which should have been fixed on the future, was drawn to the past and had begun to decay, utterly stagnant. I had no choice but to purge her."

I followed Sebastian quickly to more stable 'ground', taking a seat on the crate above and beside the little earl's.

"The seat may be somewhat uncomfortable, but it is the best I can offer." Sebastian smiled apologetically.

"I see."

"Well then, what are you orders?" Sebastian almost seemed eager, smiling as he awaited the commanding words. The little earl didn't disappoint, and yanked his eye patch off, throwing it away.

"Kill that man, the angel!" he ordered, his voice powerful and demanding. Sebastian kneeled smoothly and lowered his head with his hand on his heart.

"Yes, my Lord."

I couldn't help the wide smile that immediately grew on my face.

* * *

><p>"At dawn, when this bridge is completed, it will become the eastern barrier, protecting London from uncleanliness. Should a demon ever set foot inside this gate, as an angel, I will have to purge him, until he becomes a white being without stain, without feelings, without life!" Ash drew his sword, a shining sharp metal glinting in the light. With a blink of the eye, he was no longer where he was, nor Sebastian, and a sharp clang of metal against high grade cutler- metal rang out. A cold darkness suddenly gripped my leg, and I glanced down at the blurred shape of some odd, dark substance. A second glance up told me that Sebastian was surrounded by the same thing.<p>

_Ah…what a repulsive feeling. _

"Ah…it feels wonderful," Ash said gutturally, verging on a moan. "It feels wonderful…" the pitch of his...her voice suddenly dramatically rose, and Angela emerged from the dark mist. "A comfortable sensation of warm slime, surpassing the most excellent fur."

"An angel clad in uncleanliness? A fallen one," Sebastian said distastefully.

"The joy of the impure is unbearably disagreeable to me…and still…" white, razor sharp feathers suddenly whistled out from the mist, almost embedding themselves in Sebastian, had he not quickly maneuvered away. "The despair of the impure gives me power."

"Such a cheerful conversation among that fog." I noted, squinting because it was getting harder and harder to see through the clouding mist of suffering.

"What is that…?" the little earl stared in slight horror at the dark symbol forming in the sky, and I shrugged.

"Something that'll do us harm, I'll wager." I blinked as the dark souls suddenly drew closer. A sharp white light pierced the fog, and something dark went flying out with it.

"Sebastian!" the little earl cried, eyes following the trail of blood left by the dismembered arm.

"Sebassy, your beautiful arm!" I held my face in my hands, shaking my head, out of mock sadness and also to shake off the loose, wavering soul. "They're…disappearing?" I saw the souls slowly flicker out of existence, the dense mass of unhappiness fading. A slow building raging voice wafted out from Ash, and I felt my stomach sink as that never boded well.

"Every….everyone, everyone, should be consumed by hellfire!"

"Young master!" Sebastian's call confirmed my words, and almost instinctively, I wrapped what I assumed were still sodden arms and body around the tiny figure of the little earl, looking over my shoulder to see what was to come this time. With an angry roar, Ash released a flurry of sharp projectiles that quickly came our way.  
><em>3…2…1…<em>

"Hello, Sebassy!" I greeted the darting butler just before the wind was jerked out of me from the speed of his quick rescue. I winced as we were collectively slammed into the ground, dust rising from the rapid attack.

"Sebastian…Phia…" the little earl groaned, lifting his hand, and eyes widening when it came away red.

I looked over my shoulder, watching the red blood from Sebastian drip down my arm.

"Sorry for the trouble, devil dear."

"Young master, may I ask you a favour?" Sebastian leaned close over my shoulder, so I could feel his chin on my collar bone to whisper to the little earl. "Please keep your eyes closed."

"Sebastian…"

"I am a butler. I cannot let my unseemly form be seen. It could damage my master's reputation. Until I tell you otherwise, please keep your eyes…" he trailed off.

"I understand." The little earl nodded, and Sebastian stayed there until those lids closed over the purple marked eye and the striking blue one. I turned to smile at the demon kindly.

"Not a chance in hell." I pecked him on the cheek. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

><p>Ciel lay on the cool ground, the wound at his waist long forgotten as he listened to the cold wind whistling across the bridge. He had felt Phia move positions to kneel beside him, blocking most of the wind. His eyes remained closed, true to his word, and the sounds from the bridge seemed all the louder, as well as the beating of his heart. Although his curiosity tempted him to open his eyes…this was something he knew perhaps he was better off staying ignorant of. The slow sound of Sebastian's footsteps turned to sharper metallic clanks, and Ciel sat up, hearing the sounds of carnage that followed the sound of gently landing feathers wafting past his face.<p>

He couldn't see it, but the tension in the air from beside him was high strung, and Phia was shivering, and he knew it wasn't from the cold. The pained howls and crashes that elicited gasps of wonder and excitement from Phia, settled his mind more and more, yet lingered like a foul odor in his mind. The structure he sat on suddenly buckled with a loud groan, and it was all he could do not to open his eyes as he went flying. Lunging for a purchase of any kind, he managed to hang onto the edge of what felt to be the metal structure. He didn't think about what was beneath him. He could no longer hear Phia, and couldn't distinguish the sounds of her hitting the water from the debris.

"Young master, can you hold on until I count from 10?" Sebastian's voice was a bit rougher, deeper and animalistic than usual. Even though his fingers were slipping, and his side had begun to ache insistently, he grit his teeth and let out a hardy, "Yes!"

"Then…10!" Sebastian's countdown was littered with the cries of the angel, and the splattered sounds of blood against metal.

Splatter…

Scream…

Shriek…

"…1!"

A blinding light burst against his eyelids, turning the world a harsh bright red.

"It is over, young master." Sebastian's voice was close, and he slowly opened his eyes, glancing up at the butler, same as the moment he had closed his eyes. In the moment their eyes met, for a second, he returned the warm smile the butler gave him, and then the darkness that he had been in only seconds before overwhelmed him once again, but this time it took all his senses from him, his eyes only barely registering the light emitting from his own body. He smiled, and felt his body hit the water.

* * *

><p>AN: As usual, thank you for reading! I'll keep writing when I have time, and never forget that your alerts, reviews, favs and continuous support really lift my spirits up and motivate me, thank you guys so much :D See you next time (when I'm not being repeatedly K.O'd by school)!<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsujiiii~

AN: Helllo! Long time no see, I've missed you all ;_; *Slaps self* Shortest chapter ever *slaps self again* BUT THERE IS A REASON, OH MY LAWDY WE'VE FINALLY HIT THE END OF SEASON 1~~~ \(*o*)/ Woot woot wooooot! Because of a poll I had before, I think it was decided to go through to second season? You guys have been so good to me for so long ;_; thank you so much! I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but next chapter will be longer and (pshaw) hopefully better XD

* * *

><p>Oh<em> my. <em>

I gasped as I surfaced from the murky waters, heavy clothes dragging me down and making it outrageously hard to stay afloat. Apologising to Nina quietly in my head, I grabbed my knife and promptly cut off the heavy skirt, not going as far as to leave myself completely bare. It would be troublesome once I was out on the streets.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Sebastian's amused voice cut through the sounds of waves as I stood on the pier edge, squeezing dry my clothes.

"A waterlogged rat, wouldn't you agree?" I replied in the same tone, now getting a good look at the scars left over from the fire. "Tsk, tsk, you let the young master get wet. What kind of butler are you?" I tutted good naturedly, stepping into the small boat containing a sleeping and sodden earl, carefully manoeuvring myself so eventually his head lay in my lap. Sebastian smiled at my question, peering innocently at the sunrise.

"One hell of a butler."

* * *

><p>"Miss. Phia, this is where you must disembark." Sebastian stopped the small boat against the pier, somewhere nearer to the centre of the city. I frowned, glancing down at the innocent sleeping face of the little earl.<p>

"Really, do you really have to eat his soul? He's so young." I sighed, gently brushing aside strands of slowly drying hair from his pale face.

"Death cares little for age," Sebastian said smoothly, "however, I needn't tell _you_ that, Miss. Old Soul."

I stood up gently, placing his head back onto the cool boards of the ship. It rocked as I stepped onto dry land, contemplating where to go from here.

"No, I suppose not." A wry smile made its way onto my face and I turned. "Well, I'm guessing that you'll be back for this 'Miss. Old Soul' soon enough. Do be gentle, Sebassy. Please."

Sebastian merely smiled, eyes glowing a darker red for only a moment before pushing away from the pier.

"Until next time." Sebastian tilted his head in farewell and I mockingly curtseyed with my short, tattered dress, pulling a face at him as he turned.

"Ah…amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus* indeed," I murmured, blowing a strand of hair out of my face. "What a beautiful sunrise…"

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to all the reviewers, alerters, favers, you always make me so happy! ;_; Especially thanks to the school wishes, I really need those (because idiot alert in this author) thank you so much *super ultra mega uber charged hug*<p>

So, off to second season! More excitement and stupidity to come!

*Latin for 'love is rich with both honey and venom' ~open to interpretation~ nyehehehehe


End file.
